


Superhero Vol.1

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Science Fiction, Teenage Drama, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Cuando el destino es más complicado que elegir un bando…La línea que separa al bien y el mal desaparece ante el caos…Solamente aquel que puede distinguir entre el deber y lo correcto es capaz de ostentar ese título…SUPERHERO.





	1. Chapter 1

**Nueva Gaia. Abril 11 del 2037.**

**09:30 am.**

**Escuela Central de Habilidades Supra Normales del sector poniente A001.Gimnasio Alpha.**

   
—Choi Minho Y Shin Dong Hee.  
  
—¡Es Shindong Profesor! ¡El grande y poderoso Shindong! ¡Nieto de Látigo de plata!  
  
—¡Cierra el pico mocoso! ¡Por más que Látigo de plata sea tu abuelo tú aún sigues siendo Shindong Hee! ¡Y te callas! Que reprobaras autodominio de nuevo si no lo haces bien en esta prueba ¿Me entiendes?  
  
—Tsk… usted es tan mal vibroso… —repelo en voz baja Shindong con todo el ánimo y la euforia hasta el piso, sus compañeros de esa clase estaban más entretenidos en los chismes del fin de semana que en realidad en la prueba de esa mañana, todos lo harían bien. Como siempre.  
  
—¿Choi Minho? —llamó el profesor Centuria. Cincuenta años perfil afilado y rasgos duros. Presencia imponente, podía volar y poseía la agudeza visual de un águila además de tener control total sobre los vientos.  
  
El aludido suspiró profundamente antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el centro del gimnasio, siendo ignorado por todo el escándalo que tenían sus compañeros en las gradas. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Llevaba 4 semanas en su nueva escuela y aún no podía hacer que esa persona lo notara. Quizás porque era la primera clase en la que coincidían juntos, a pesar de ser de grados distintos. Lo cierto era que no entendía del todo bien el sistema, pero tenía que conseguir que lo mirara, tenía que hacerse notar, quería conocer a Shim Changmin, quería poder hacerse una idea de la clase de persona que era, antes de poder juzgarlo, por eso tendría que hacerlo bien en esa clase o su estabilidad emocional no le duraría demasiado.  
  
—Aquí profesor Centuria, un placer conocerle.

El aludido lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y Minho se sintió incomodo al ver que revisaba sus listas con detenimiento, sabía que sería así, su padre se lo advirtió antes de mudarse, era una suerte que al menos sus compañeros no supieran nada.  
  
—¿Así que Choi? —dijo el profesor Centuria, que no era su nombre sino su alter ego, con una sonrisa sorpresivamente amable hacia Minho quien asintió y buscó sonreírle de vuelta.  
  
—¿Vienes de la Tierra?  
  
—Así es.  
  
—¿Academia de Seúl primer Rango en Pyrokinesis?  
  
—Sí.

La sonrisa de Centuria se amplió satisfactoriamente y se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes darle una fuerte palmada en los hombros.  
  
—Salúdame a tú padre, dile que me alegra saber que ha vuelto a Nueva Gaia, no he tenido un alumno como él en años, así que muéstrame que tienes ¿De acuerdo?

Minho asintió y se relajó al ver en los ojos de su instructor una emoción que interpreto como un suave “yo entiendo”. Un agudo silbido silencio a todos en el gimnasio y Minho tuvo el grandioso reflejo de taparse los oídos para evitar quedarse sordo. Su profesor era raro, pero al menos su método surtió efecto, todos se sentaron correctamente aunque no por eso dejaron de platicar ni de ignorarlos.  
  
—¡Muy bien jóvenes! ¡Tienen 5 minutos para demostrar que saben hacer! ¡No golpes bajos, no uso indiscriminado de habilidades y sobre todo no burlas! ¡Eso va para ti Lee Taemin!

Minho dirigió su mirada hacia donde lo hizo el profesor Centuria y observo a ese enano desagradable de cabello extremadamente claro abrazarse a Changmin con una mueca falsamente ingenua en el rostro, Shim como de costumbre miró a Taemin y retomó su lectura sin darle el más mínimo aprecio a la acción del menor.  
  
—¡Empiecen!  
  
Minho entrecerró los ojos y adoptó una posición defensiva, no sabía que podía hacer Shindong, pero Látigo de plata siempre fue hábil con la manipulación de su masa corporal.  
  
—Esto será rápido chico nuevo…

Minho mordió sus labios y esquivo un golpe de Shindong que lo aturdió completamente ¿Súper velocidad? Raro, pero no del todo imposible. Minho miró de reojo las gradas donde se encontraba Shim y ahogó una queja al esquivar otro golpe y otro y otro más de Shindong, ese que lo observaba asombrado y en menor medida frustrado, jamás nadie había sido capaz de esquivar sus ataques, no entendía porque ese chico se movía tan rápido es como si pudiera predecir sus movimientos.  
  
Desde su posición el profesor Centuria sonrió satisfecho, ese niño tenía habilidades agudas y bien desarrolladas.  
  
—¡No te distraigas! —grito Shindong moviéndose de un lado para otro a la velocidad de la luz, Minho no pudo verlo y apenas usó sus brazos para refrenar un puñetazo que iba directamente a impactarse contra su cara, el que llevara el cabello largo solo parecía ser una desventaja en su posición actual.  
  
Shindong freno de repente frente a él y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de suficiencia.  
  
—¿Por qué el profesor Centuria te puso en nuestro grupo? Eres un inútil —sentenció estallando en risas burlonas, para su sorpresa la carcajada de Taemin y el séquito que continuaba rodeando a Changmin llegó hasta sus oídos también, al parecer al ser amigos de Shindong habían decidido observar un rato para burlarse del tipo nuevo y raro que nadie conocía, mientras ese Shim… ese Shim seguía ignorándolo.  
  
Minho no respondió y se inclinó un poco sobre sí mismo abriendo las palmas de sus manos con un movimiento explosivo. Los ojos del profesor Centuria destellaron impacientes y una explosión silencio por completo a los espectadores que habían estado jugando en las gradas. Todos voltearon confundidos para ver qué había pasado y solo vieron a Shindong rebotar un par de veces contra el piso del gimnasio rodeado de humo.  
  
—¿¡Quién rayos es ese!?  
  
—Joder Hyuk ¿No eres tú quien lee mentes? —respondió con acidez Taemin apartándose completamente de Changmin quien suspiro dándole vuelta a la página de su libro ignorando por completo el alboroto a su alrededor.  
  
Minho salió de entre la espesa cortina de humo que provocó su ataque anterior con las manos extendidas a cada lado de su cuerpo recubiertas por llamas poderosas e incandescentes de un vivido color rojo que conmocionaron a quienes habían volteado a mirar dispuestos a reírse de un novato.  
  
—¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo Shindong!?

Taemin exclamó mirándolo levantarse perplejo.  
  
—¡Patéale el trasero! —rugió Jonghyun, amigo de Taemin, desde su posición despreocupada en las escalinatas a las cuales Shim les estaba dando la espalda. Minho volteo a mirar a esos chicos creyendo que al fin había logrado su cometido, pero la desilusión se apoderó de sus facciones al descubrirlo seguir leyendo despreocupadamente. ¿Acaso era tan insignificante que ni siquiera se merecía una mirada suya?  
  
Sin darse cuenta su molestia lo dominó y las llamas que habían lucido como una elegante muestra de poder chisporrotearon violentamente demostrando que podía ser capaz de hacer, al dejar que sus ojos se avivaran con el color del fuego…  
  
Shindong abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a encaramarse a un rincón tras el furioso ataque que le arrojó Minho, una poderosa oleada de bolas de fuego incendió el piso del gimnasio anulando su capacidad de movilidad y también poniendo a prueba su capacidad para esquivar llamas incandescentes y poderosas que tenían toda la intención de calcinarlo.  
  
¿Acaso había algo malo con él? Minho detestaba la indiferencia, porque consecuentemente eso demostraba apatía y conformismo, enajenación e ignorancia…  
  
Minho se sintió enfurecido y de forma inconsciente liberó su energía contra el piso haciendo vibrar toda la estructura peligrosamente.  
  
_—Nivel de prueba Fase dos, cambio de escenario en acción, activando barrera en 3… 2… 1…_  
  
Centuria estaba más que satisfecho esa mañana, nunca nadie activaba el programa defensivo del gimnasio en su primera prueba, un campo de energía azul brillante se interponía entre los estudiantes en combate y las gradas cuando las habilidades de batalla ponían en riesgo sus vidas. Dentro de la barrera el programa controlo el fuego e hizo que su peligrosidad mermará considerablemente, Shindong estaba molesto y se sentía humillado mientras que Minho estaba cada vez más confuso y aturdido, en esta ocasión su distracción le costó caro. Shindong corrió con todo hacia él y le propinó un doloroso puñetazo en el estómago que lo arrojó varios metros contra el piso hasta casi chocar con una pared, perdiendo el control de sus poderes los instantes suficientes que el gordito aprovecho para tomarlo de las ropas y hacerlo girar violentamente hasta impactarlo contra la pared al otro extremo del gimnasio.  
  
—¡Wuahu!

Taemin se levantó en las gradas, donde todos lo imitaron, ovacionando al supuesto ganador dispuestos a volver a lo suyo sin darle más importancia de la necesaria a ese tal Minho.

  
—Joder y yo que pensé que sería más interesante… —murmuró Jonghyun decepcionado, dejándose caer junto a Changmin algo bruscamente, recibiendo solo un bufido inconforme por parte del mayor.  
  
—Ya sabes cómo funciona esto, siempre dejan ganar a los famosos —ironizó entre dientes con un tono de voz sardónico y grosero que hizo reír a Jonghyun.  
  
—Pero eso no creo que lo sepa el nuevo por eso pensé que… bueno no tiene importancia…

Changmin se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo la barrera, ciertamente eso había sido curioso.

Minho rodó por el piso sujetándose el costado izquierdo, mirando nervioso hacia todos lados, si Shindong permanecía moviéndose así era imposible para Minho ubicarlo y en ese estado sólo podía hacer algo…  
  
—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?  
  
El tono burlón y despreciativo fue tan desastroso para el control de Minho. Las risas de los demás estudiantes tampoco ayudaron mucho a su dé por sí ya confuso estado. No era mucho pedir, solo tenía que mirarlo. Aunque lo mejor debió haber sido escuchar a Heechul y a su padre e ignorar completamente la existencia de Shim Changmin.  
  
_“Mírame…”_  
  
Pensó levantándose con algo de dificultad lanzando un poderoso ataque hacia su lado derecho, tambaleándose al recibir un golpe en su mejilla izquierda.  
  
“ _Existo… ¿Por qué no me miras?”_  
  
Esta vez arrojó tres volutas incandescentes de forma continua, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para cubrir sus costillas de los bruscos puñetazos que dejaba Shindong contra su cuerpo, en medio de frías ráfagas de viento.  
  
—¡Ríndete tonto! —grito Taemin riéndose burlonamente de Minho quien en respuesta creó un violento y descontrolado huracán de fuego. Muchos de los estudiantes retrocedieron al ver las llamas crecer tanto a pesar de que la barrera ya los estaba protegiendo.  
  
_“Mírame, Mírame…”_  
  
Era lo único en lo que Minho estaba pensando, sus manos estaban moviéndose por inercia y resistía los ataques de un desesperado Shindong sin expresión alguna, hasta que una idea llego a la cabeza de su oponente.  
  
Empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de Minho, sofocando casi instantáneamente, porque sin oxígeno…  
  
—No hay combustión… —siseo Shindong con la voz repleta de victoria.  
  
Minho agito sus manos desesperadamente cayendo de rodillas al piso mientras intentaba respirar, su visión no tardó mucho en ponerse borrosa y se apoyó con sus palmas en el piso mientras que el profesor Centuria sopesaba seriamente en detener el encuentro de prueba, ya había visto lo suficiente y aún sí Minho perdía obtendría una buena evaluación.  
  
Estaba seguro que si no hacía algo perdería el conocimiento y una última vez dirigió una mirada a Changmin.  
  
_“Mírame… Existo…”_  
  
Lentamente conjuro toda su energía para ponerse en pie, eso no significaba nada… Había enfrentado situaciones más críticas con menos edad y experiencia encima y el descontrol de sus emociones no le iba a jugar en contra ahora. Del centro de sus palmas nació una pequeña chispa a pesar de que la cantidad de aire a su alrededor era mínima y busco equilibrarse sintiendo la velocidad de Shindong disminuir por un breve instante lo que le dio la oportunidad de atacar.  
  
_“¡Mírame! ¡Existo! ¡Mírame!”_  
  
Dio una complicada voltereta y pateó a Shindong, frenándolo con un inconsciente salvajismo, lo lanzó contra el piso de un movimiento que no calculo pero que fue efectivo y entonces  
  
_“¡¡¡MÍRAME!!!”_  
  
Changmin dejó caer su libro y se levantó impresionado de su asiento como todos los demás, no supo porque lo había hecho, pero por un segundo quiso saber qué era lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos y cuando levanto la mirada se topó con Shindong chocando violentamente contra el piso a causa de un niño que no se veía más fuerte que Taemin, el mismo que a su lado se quedó paralizado cuando Minho rodeo su puño de llamas impactándolo en medio de una ruidosa y por demás impresionante explosión contra el cuerpo de su amigo.  
  
La barrera se disipó después de tan tremendo y poderoso ataque y todos se mantuvieron expectantes mientras el humo se disipaba. El profesor Centuria se apresuró en acercarse y tanto él como todos los demás soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver a Minho de pie junto a Shindong mientras un hoyo inmenso en el piso, sobre la cabeza de este último estaba aún al rojo vivo.  
  
Minho respiraba aceleradamente sin ver nada en específico pero sintiendo toda clase de miradas puestas sobre él.  
  
Una ligera exclamación de asombro y un aplauso escandaloso e inesperado llamaron su atención, Minho automáticamente levantó la mirada, topándose con esos ojos claros que solo podían pertenecerle a él, puestos por completo en su persona, su corazón se agito y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron sosteniendo esa mirada asombrada los segundos más intensos y confusos de su vida. Shim Changmin tenía una forma extraña de mirar.  
  
—¡Young Woon, Jung Soo ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería! ¡Los demás empiecen su entrenamiento por parejas! ¡Changmin! —llamó el profesor al descubrirlo mirando a Minho interesado—. Minho, lo has hecho muy bien, tu demostración ha sido increíble.

Lo felicito el profesor palmeando su cabeza con alegría mientras Shindong se levantaba apoyado en sus dos compañeros adolorido.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—¿Qué se le ofrece profesor?

Changmin llegó a su lado mirando aún sorprendido a Minho, porque además su rostro oculto bajo todo ese cabello no se le hacía familiar.  
  
—Creo que hemos encontrado al fin a tu pareja de entrenamiento adecuada, empieza a practicar con él voy con tus compañeros a la enfermería, quedas a cargo de la clase conózcanse, será beneficioso para ambos.  
  
Changmin asintió y Minho se rio disimuladamente, asustándose cuando Changmin volteo sorpresivamente a mirarlo.  
  
—Mucho gusto, soy Shim Changmin.  
  
—Hola… me llamo Minho —dijo en voz baja viéndolo en todo momento a los ojos.  
  
—Un gusto ¿Eres nuevo?

Minho asintió e hizo un amago de sonrisa. Joder estaba tan nervioso, sabía que Shim tenía que ser amable, solo… le había costado trabajo encontrar la manera de poder acercarse a él.  
  
—Pues eres verdaderamente sorprendente muy pocos tienen tal control de sus poderes a esta edad y ya no digamos que manipulen otro tipo de actividades, eso que hiciste al final es Jiu-jitsu ¿O me equivoco?  
  
—No… Para nada —se apresuró en aclarar—. Tienes razón, es solo que…mi padre es bastante estricto en nuestra formación —explicó con una sonrisa más amplia jugueteando nervioso con sus manos.  
  
—Dime ¿Por qué el profesor Centuria mencionó algo sobre ser compañeros?  
  
—Eso es simple…

Changmin sonrió y se alejó un poco de Minho levantó en su mano derecha un trocito de algo que Minho no pudo distinguir y su extremidad se recubrió en menos de un parpadeo en metal.  
  
—¡Eres…eres un elemental…! —susurro Minho asombrado incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa, a pesar de que ya lo sabía jamás había estado cerca de uno, usualmente todos los elementales que existían querían asesinarlo a él y a toda su familia.  
  
Changmin sonrió al ver esa sonrisa fascinada en el rostro de Minho, no le gustaba que lo llamaran elemental, pero al ser nuevo podría tolerárselo.  
  
—Y tú me ayudaras a probar mi resistencia durante las próximas 2 horas interesante piromaníaco —dijo con un tono de burla amistoso, su sonrisa no había dejado de ser amable.  
  
Minho se azoro y gracias al cielo que Changmin le dio la espalda sino habría sido terriblemente vergonzoso, tal vez ese Shim no se había dado cuenta pero lo miraba como si quisiera diseccionarlo para descubrir cómo funcionaba, a Minho le asustaba un poco, aunque joder, había podido hablar con él sin tartamudear ni parecer un estúpido acosador. Ahora ya estaba satisfecho y podría dejarlo de lado con la buena impresión que se había llevado de él.  
  
Unos metros alejado de ellos, Taemin observaba todo con el celo huraño que tendría un niño con respecto al amor de sus padres.  
  
No le gustaba Minho, ni la sonrisa que estaba dirigiéndole a Shim…  
  
Pero por sobre todo eso detestaba más que Changmin le sonriera a alguien que no fuera exclusivamente él.  
  
***  
  
Era el último en las duchas, Changmin había sido excesivamente duro consigo mismo al decir que pondrían aprueba su resistencia. Todo se debía a que su ceremonia de integración a la Justice Asociation International sería en un par de meses, es decir, pronto sería algo así como un héroe certificado. El profesor Centuria estaba bastante emocionado, le había dicho que Changmin era su mejor estudiante y Minho había entendido porque, al finalizar las dos horas de entrenamiento, solo su papá le dejaba los músculos destruidos después de un combate. Incluso le dolía la fuerza con la que el agua caía sobre su cuerpo…  
  
Estaba molido, pero tranquilo consigo mismo y satisfecho por haber hecho rabiar a Lee Taemin, Heechul siempre le decía que si pudiera raparía a ese enano degenerado y le quemaría las patas por bocón, ahora que ya lo conocía estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. No es que le hubiera hecho algo, pero era tonto, cruel e inmaduro, sin mencionar que se paseaba por el campus con la actitud de  _“Soy el dueño de Shim Changmin”_  y eso le había molestado desde un principio, porque había envidiado la cercanía y confianza con la que el niño trataba al mayor cuando él había estado esperando por un mes recibir una mirada de Changmin.  
  
En medio de sus divagaciones demoro más de lo esperado en terminar de asearse y cuando salió las duchas y el gimnasio estaban desiertos, se colocó el uniforme y medio se secó el cabello ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde para su siguiente clase.  
  
Cerró de golpe su locker y tomo su mochila corriendo apresurado a la salida de los vestidores, según su horario tenía Historia Contemporánea. Al pasar por la sala de instructores divisó a Mireya, quien impartía la lección que le correspondía y decidió alcanzarla, aún tenía un par de dudas sobre cómo evaluaría su primer parcial.  
  
—¡Mireya shii!  
  
—Minho, ¿Qué se te ofrece? Oí que tu desempeño esta mañana en la clase de autodominio fue excepcional. El profesor Centuria no deja de alardear —comentó la mujer con una sonrisita seductora en los labios, era rubia y muy alta, sus ojos eran color azul turquesa y a pesar de todo era la persona más vieja en los registros civiles de Nueva Gaia, según su padre tenía cerca de 200 años, su habilidad era la regeneración, por eso siempre sería joven. También conocía un montón de técnicas marciales.  
  
—Sí…hoy fue mi primera clase, pero papá y Siwon estuvieron muy molestos acerca de ella. Minseok dijo que tendría suerte si no me mandaban a la enfermería... Mi hermano puede ser tan desagradable a veces —rumió al decir lo último mientras todo el pelo le escurría desaliñadamente sobre los ojos.  
  
—Yo apuesto que estarán muy orgullosos del resultado.  
  
—Espero, pero quería preguntarle sobre la investigación de Centurión Galáctico con la cual iba a evaluarme este primer parcial, mi padre me ha firmado el permiso para ir al museo en la Tierra, solo que usted tiene que extender un oficio para que me reciban.  
  
La mujer se rió y le hizo un enérgico movimiento de manos para que cortara toda su perorata.  
  
—Tú solo asegúrate de posicionarte en los 10 primeros lugares en el ranking de habilidades de la escuela y olvídate de entregarme esas inservibles investigaciones, yo ya sé que pasó con el Centurión Galáctico y Estrella de fuego… Y tú de primera mano también lo sabes, supongo… —dijo la mujer mientras Minho bajaba la mirada entristecido, por supuesto que lo sabía después de todo eran sus tíos—. Bueno Minho considerando lo recientemente acontecido, creo que lo mejor sería que te retiraras ahora, mi clase es la última del día y después de entrenar al mismo nivel que Max debes estar agotado. Nos vemos cariño y esfuérzate al máximo, Centuria y yo podremos hacer que pronto estés en la JAI.  
  
Minho se quedó en medio del pasillo con el rostro hecho un poema, si él estuviera en la escuela de Seúl y hubiera hecho lo que hizo en la clase de autodominio, los profesores estarían tras el atiborrándolo de tareas. Pero lo más importante…  
  
—¿Max?  
  
—¿Dime? —dijeron con suavidad a su lado, asustando, ahogó un grito con el dorso de su mano y por poco incendia su mochila al desviar la chispa que brotó de sus manos en dirección a ¿Changmin?  
  
El rostro de Minho volvió a enrojecer y Shim rió disimuladamente de él con el uniforme inadecuadamente colocado y todo el cabello mojado, recibiendo la luz del atardecer con un aire galante y despreocupado que aturdió a Minho.  
  
—Pensé que tú nombre era Changmin —murmuró Minho con suspicacia, intentando no mirar su pecho descubierto, al parecer tenía demasiado calor, incluso podía divisar rastros de brillante y cristalina agua resbalando por entre las cuencas que formaban sus músculos.  
  
—Sí lo es, pero mi alter ego es Max, la gente está empezando a acostumbrarse a llamarme así —dijo mirando a la instructora Mireya perderse por el pasillo.  
  
—Pues la verdad es muy simplón. Parece nombre de perro, de hecho uno de mis peces se llama Max… —murmuró Minho distraídamente delineando sus propios labios con su dedo índice. Mientras Changmin volteaba repentinamente a mirarlo mal.  
  
—¿¡Ah, sí!? ¿¡Pues si estuvieras en mi lugar cuál sería tu alter ego!?  
  
—Fénix —respondió Minho sin inmutarse mientras la que Changmin había esperado sería una sonrisa victoriosa en él, se transformaba en una mueca pensativa y después en una enfurruñada.  
  
—Pues debo reconocer que te queda bastante bien —dijo desdeñoso moviendo las manos como si fuese indigno aceptar que tenía poco ingenio en comparación a Minho.  
  
—Light Shadow te habría quedado mejor… Oh pero dime ¿Se te ofrece algo? —comentó Minho despreocupadamente.

  
Changmin lo miró por largo rato a los ojos sin responder, viéndolo tocar sus labios repetidamente en un gesto nervioso y tímido que le pareció de lo más adorable, ese niño lo miraba como si lo conociera de verdad y eso le daba un poco de miedo.  
  
—¡Cierto! ¡El profesor Centuria me ha pedido entregarte tu evaluación! —extendió un papel amarillo mientras retomaban la misma actitud que habían tenido en el entrenamiento—. Felicidades, tienes un 100 perfecto en las 8 categorías.  
  
Minho sonrió aturdido por la sonrisa de Changmin y casi estalla en júbilo, literalmente,al ver la evaluación que el programa ALFA había hecho sobre su desempeño.  
  
—¡Mi hermano se va a morir de la envidia! —grito brincando de alegría, abrazando sin pensar al muchacho que estaba frente a él, quien retrocedió pasmado hasta chocar con la pared colocando nerviosamente sus manos en la cintura de Minho.  
  
El pobre chico se puso de todos los colores al darse cuenta de sus acciones y se retiró de Changmin como si le hubieran dado toques.  
  
—Perdón… Me emocione mucho, lo lamento. Gracias por haberme traído la evaluación… —suspiro acalorado y abatido, haciéndose un lío en disculpas y muecas de auto reproche.  
  
—Eres súper raro…Pero de nada —dijo imaginando que sobre la cabeza de Minho aparecían un par de orejas caídas, como las de un cachorro.  
  
—Por cierto no vine solo a entregarte tu evaluación me gustaría hacerte una pregunta y no tienes que responder ahora mismo.

Minho levantó el rostro y le prestó total atención.  
  
—Veras... —murmuró Changmin sintiéndose nervioso al tener esos ojos puestos en él, mientras rascaba su cabeza con nerviosismo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar.  
  
—¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero definitivo en la clase de autodominio? Sé que es pedir de más porque mis horarios de entrenamiento son demasiado rigurosos en comparación a los de mis compañeros, pero no suelo entrenar en igualdad con personas de mi edad y es algo tedioso y aburrido así que me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto. Pero como te dije no me tienes que responder ahora.  
  
Minho se abochorno y tosió disimuladamente. Un mes sin notarlo y ahora le pedía que fueran compañeros, su lado ofendido y malvado, que era más grande de lo que todos podían imaginar a simple vista le decía que dijera “No” y se riera de él, pero ese otro lado que estaba nervioso y encantado con la proposición gritaba apasionadamente que le dijera “Sí”. Dios que completo lío.  
  
—hm… Yo no estoy seguro… Acabo de mudarme y tengo que ponerme al corriente con mis compañeros…

Minho se sintió terrible al ver algo de desilusión embargar las facciones de Changmin por lo que rápidamente se apresuró en aclarar.  
  
—¡Tampoco te estoy diciendo que no! Es solo que no entiendo este sistema a pesar de llevar un mes aquí… Y-Y eso… —finalizó sin saber qué más decir.  
  
Changmin no lo soporto más y dejo escapar una profunda y varonil carcajada recibiendo una mirada afligida por parte de Minho.  
  
—Lo sie-  
  
—Te dije que no me respondieras aún —susurro Changmin silenciándolo con uno de sus dedos deslizando la caricia hasta apartarle el cabello del rostro.  
  
—Estuve esperando fuera de las duchas para decírtelo, pero creo que saliste por la puerta equivocada. Si descubres tú mirada ganaras dos segundos más de velocidad cuando te enfrentes nuevamente a Shindong, al parecer por eso duro tanto su enfrentamiento, el vídeo muestra cómo te la pasas quitándote el cabello del rostro.  
  
Minho trago duro al tenerlo tan cerca suyo, sus ojos eran terriblemente hermosos y brillantes, se sentía insignificante al tener a Changmin observándolo tan de cerca.  
  
—Espera tengo algo que tal vez te sea útil… —murmuro rebuscando entre sus pantalones mientras Minho sentía los latidos fuertes de su corazón retumbar en sus orejas.  
  
Changmin volvió a invadir sorpresivamente su espacio personal y deslizo dos pequeños broches anaranjados, uno a cada lado de su rostro, recogiendo su cabello. Dejando entrever dos preciosas y grandes gemas chocolate.  
  
—Ahora ha resultado que incluso tus ojos son lindos.

Minho sintió un agradable calor instalarse en sus mejillas y toco su cabello con nerviosismo retrocediendo avergonzado sin saber que decir. Eso estaba poniéndose complicado.  
  
—Así te ves mejor y por favor deja de mirarme raro no preguntes porque traía eso entre mis cosas —refunfuño Changmin torciendo un poco los labios.  
  
_“Pero si los broches son lo de menos…”_  
  
Pensó Minho confuso, sintiéndose desnudo con la cara descubierta mientras mordía tenso su dedo índice, como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
  
—Bueno… ¿piénsalo quieres? Iré a leer un rato a la biblioteca antes de ir a casa. Te aconsejo que te acostumbres a actitudes como las de Mireya, ahora que tú 100 está en el sistema todos los instructores querrán que entres en el ranking en lugar de que aprendas algo productivo. Cuídate Minho ¿Bien? —inquirió Shim con una sonrisa única y sincera dejando descansar una de sus manos sobre el cabello del menor, quien asintió por reflejo mirándolo irse tarareando tranquilamente por el pasillo después de dedicarle una última mirada.  
  
—¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Qué no tienes clases?

Se interesó Minho cuando Shim ya había avanzado un buen tramo por el pasillo.  
  
—¡Historia contemporánea! ¡Pero gozamos de los mismos privilegios! ¡Mejor estudia por tú cuenta! —aconsejo levantando su mano en despedida por última vez.  
  
Su corazón no lo resistiría iba a explotar de alegría. Suspiro ruidosamente adorando el agradable calorcito que se instaló en su pecho. Antes no había tenido tiempo para pensarlo mucho, pero parecía ser que estaba enamorado, desde que lo vio el primer día al pisar el instituto su corazón latió un poco más a prisa y el deseo porque lo notara le había nublado el juicio. Changmin sería suyo, sin importar si era un Shim o solo Max.  
  
Se responsabilizaría por todas las implicaciones que eso conllevará… 

No importaba si se quemaba en el proceso...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Nueva Gaia. Abril 11 del 2037**

**18:30 pm.**

**Residencia Choi Sector Zero. Sin registro en los datos de la ciudad.**

 

Frente al espejo del baño, Minho no dejaba de hacer caras raras ni de menear torpemente las tijeras alrededor de su cabello, y todo debido a un elogio que no había tenido todas las intenciones de serlo.

_“Ahora ha resultado que incluso tus ojos son lindos…”_

De forma graciosa el humo escapo por todas las cavidades de su cara y tosió viéndose al espejo con gesto culpable, al parecer el estar inmerso en ese estado no solo descontrolaba su mente ni a su cuerpo, sino también sus poderes.

Ya no podía recordar las veces que su mamá y su papá, y Heechul, Siwon e incluso su hermano Minseok, siendo este el menos interesado en el aspecto de las personas, le habían dicho que se cortara el cabello, quien diría que terminaría haciéndolo el mismo por culpa de Shim Changmin.

Tomo un mechón de la parte de enfrente de su cabeza y lo estiro haciendo otra de esas muecas graciosas calculando más o menos la altura a la cual debería cortar.

—Minho dice tú mamá que la cena esta…

La puerta se abrió de improvisto haciéndolo brincar y ocultar a sus espaldas las tijeras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Heechul era peligroso con esa sonrisa, colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas en pose inquisidora, era intimidante.

—Nada.

Retrocedió asustado mirando de reojo esos broches naranjas que descansaban sobre el lavamanos.

—Aja ¿Y de repente te crees que voy a creerme eso? Muéstrame lo que ocultas ahí Minho, no me obligues a obligarte.

La amenaza era fuerte y clara, con los ojos entrecerrados extendió su mano hacia el lindo primo de Siwon quien siempre había sido terriblemente molestable.

Minho se enfurruño y mordió sus labios antes de extenderle las tijeras a Heechul sin verlo a los ojos.

El aludido arqueo una ceja y comenzó a reírse de él con fuerza, apresurándose en cerrar la puerta del baño poniéndole pestillo en el proceso.

—¿Así que al fin has decidido cortártelo?

Enfatizó la última palabra con un tono malicioso.

—Ne… Chul… ¿Qué haces?

—Tú solo déjalo en mis manos, te voy a dejar completamente irreconocible, haber sí así ese idiota voltea a mirarte —refunfuño tomándolo de la mano.

—¡Oye…! ¿Por qué tú sabes eso…? Pensé que papá te había dicho que no nos leyeras las mentes…

Heechul resoplo y empujo a Minho hacia el váter empezando a sacudirle el cabello con brusquedad, lo tenía casi a media espalda.

—No leo sus mentes, pero tú eres ultra sensible y transparente, te apuesto a que todos lo saben ya, además siempre que me abrazas dejas tu mente completamente abierta. Te he dicho miles de veces que aprendas a crear muros en ella o cualquiera de esos fenómenos en la Tierra se aprovecharía si lo descubre —regaño tomando con curiosidad los broches que estaban en el lavamanos.

—¿Los has comprado tú?

Minho quien miro los prendedores y casi instantáneamente el humo escapo nuevamente por sus orejas arrancándole una risotada, quien hizo que sus ojos destellaran un segundo para indagar un poquito en la mente del menor.

—¿¡No!?

Completamente incrédulo le hizó un gracioso moño con la mayor parte de su cabello.

—¡Chul! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

—Joder, espera que se los cuente a todos —balbuceó sonriendo alegre antes de obligarlo a verlo a los ojos para poder paralizarlo. Minho lo miro con odio y vergüenza entremezclados, como detestaba que fuera un “lee mentes abusivo”.

Y así Heechul se dispuso a cortarle el cabello, y pintárselo un poquito ya que estaba en eso… Sin que Minho pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirarlo ofendido a la cara.

***

—Querido… ¿Dónde están Heechul y Minho?

—No lo sé Min Shye se supone que Heechul ha ido por Minho, desde que llego a casa subió a encerrarse a su habitación. No entiendo que le pasa ¿Tendrá problemas en la escuela? —murmuro dirigiéndose a Siwon, Minseok y Jinki, quienes estaban sentados en la mesa a su lado derecho.

Siwon y Minseok se miraron con una sonrisa belicosa en los labios mientras Jinki masticaba distraído un poco de lechuga, la residencia de los Choi jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo, cuando visitaba a Heechul solo podía ingresar al ala este, pero ahora con el resto de la familia reunida al fin en Nueva Gaia tenían acceso a cualquier parte de la casa, eso también incluía el comedor principal que era como para 50 personas, de finas maderas y exquisitas decoraciones.

—¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? —reprendió el señor Choi confuso, no entendía a que se debía que Min Shye hubiese cocinado los platillos favoritos de Minho, estaba más preocupado por la actitud evasiva que había tenido su hijo al llegar de la escuela.

—Shion Seuk Choi y luego preguntas por qué Minho es tan distraído.

Min Shye lo regaño y colocó una bandeja plateada con pollo a  la naranja frente a su marido quien la miro mal y le frunció el ceño confundido.

—¡Buenas noches dama… y caballeros!

Se hizo escuchar la voz de Heechul por todo el comedor, llamando la atención total de la familia. Siwon se rio en voz baja al ver a su novio actuar tan dramáticamente y escucho con atención al darse cuenta que  venía peleándose con Minho.

—Como ya sabrán esta noche es especial porque nuestro pequeño y piromaníaco Fénix ha entrado en el ranking de habilidades de la escuela en la décima posición gracias a su demostración de esta mañana, Jinki por favor… —pidió Heechul haciendo reír al nombrado quien proyecto la pelea de Minho contra Shindong a través de unos curiosos guantes simbióticos que él había creado con avanzada nanotecnología e inteligencia artificial.

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron asombrados y orgullosos, era el único que no había sabido nada, mientras los demás asentían conformes con el desempeño de Minho.

—Lo ha visto toda la escuela padre —aclaro Minseok tomando un poco de vino con elegancia.

—Así es tío, Shindong el nieto de Látigo de plata termino en la enfermería con una contractura y quemaduras leves —informó Siwon con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No puedo imaginar el escándalo en el que mi niño se verá envuelto mañana.

Min Shye observó con preocupación pero también desmedido orgullo la proyección.

—Bueno, bueno familia… pero eso no es lo importante…

Heechul estaba tironeando a Minho por las ropas.

—¿A no?

Jinki dejó de mostrar la proyección volviéndose a mirarlo con curiosidad.

—N-No… —murmuro con esfuerzo jalando a Minho más fuerte—. Porque al fin, este mocoso se dejó atrapar y…

Todos los presentes se inclinaron un poco al ver a Heechul desaparecer unos segundos por la puerta principal.

—Y… ¡TA RÁN…! ¡Se dejó cortar el cabello!

Le dio un brusco empujón dejándolo en medio del comedor con su nuevo look. Su cabello que anteriormente había lucido largo, desastroso y sin forma, Heechul lo había dejado hasta los hombros, largo pero con forma, enfatizando los bonitos rasgos del rostro de Minho y lo más importante es que tenía los ojos despejados, claro que se había ayudado de esos lindos pasadores que le había obsequiado Shim a su primo, sin mencionar que fue el único modo que encontró de persuadirlo para que se dejara pintar el cabello. Como base tenía negro azabache y destellaba con ligeros rayos violetas.

Minho se sentía inseguro y muy vulnerable, sin mencionar que las miradas de su familia no le ayudaban mucho.

—Joder mocoso te ves estupendo —halago Minseok.

—¡Wow Minho es verdad! ¡Mi Chulie es muy hábil con el cabello de la gente!

Siwon señaló el propio pelo de Heechul que destellaba como plata, quien le sonrió y le arrojo un beso.

—Te ves muy bien Fénix… —dijo Jinki mientras Minseok rodaba los ojos, ya habían intentado por todos los medios que no lo llamara así pero Jinki era raro y terco.

—Umma, Appa…

—¡Por dios cariño! ¡Te vez hermoso!

Min Shye se apresuro en abrazarlo, depositando un par de suaves besos en sus mejillas con dulzura, mientras niraba insistentemente a Shion quien aún no podía salir de su mutismo, primero la noticia del ranking y ahora eso…

—Tú madre tiene razón ángel me alegra poder ver tus ojos sin tener que pedírtelo —hablo por fin su padre con un tono de voz aterciopelado y dulce, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

Minho sonrió cohibido en respuesta y murmuro un suave gracias que arranco leves risas enternecidas de los presentes.

—Vamos a sentarnos tu madre a preparado los platillos que más te gustan para celebrar tu entrada en el ranking, ven, tienes que contarme todos los detalles —exigió su padre emocionado tironeándolo de la mano para que se sentara cerca de él.

—¡Es verdad el pay!

Min Shye corrió apurada a la cocina.

—No puedo creerlo incluso entraste antes que Minseok y Siwon… exclamó con clara franqueza.

—¡Padre/Tío! —reprocharon los aludidos con sendas muecas ofendidas.

—Eso es porque aún ninguno de los dos ha tenido la clase de autodominio…

Minseok picoteó la lechuga del plato de Jinki con un puchero. El amigo nerd de Heechul era muy listo, pero muy permisivo, había pocas cosas por las que reaccionaba. Minho, por ahora parecía ser su ídolo.

—Eso y que nadie que no tenga un superhéroe famoso o una fortuna de más de 12 ceros en su familia entra a esa lista. Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae y Lee Taemin son las menciones honorificas, los otros 10 se van anexando de acuerdo a posición que no tiene nada que ver con habilidad. Los últimos dos son los nietos de Lee Soo Man, fue el alcalde de Nueva Gaia en el periodo del 2016 al 2024 y ahora es el principal capitalista accionario de la JAI. El primer lugar de la lista oficial lo ocupa Lee Soon Kyu, ella es la hermana mayor de Taemin. El segundo lugar lo tiene Shindong Hee, el nieto de Látigo de plata co-fundador de Nueva Gaia. El tercer lugar es de Kim Jonghyun su padre es un miembro del parlamento y también es el “novio oficial” de Soon Kyu. El cuarto lugar lo tiene Lee Hyukjae, es telepata y el hermano menor de Donghae. El quinto lugar me pertenece a mí, porque bueno mi papá es el presidente de MediCorp —murmuro Jinki señalándose con gesto culpable—. El sexto lugar es de Kim Kibum su padre es el inventor del umbral épsilon y de casi  todos los medios de transporte que existen en Nueva Gaia. El séptimo lugar es de Lee Sul Mi. El octavo es de Jang Jin Young. El noveno es de Kim Ju Yeon y ellas 3 son miembros activos del equipo RANIA, es una organización civil de protección ciudadana que trabaja de forma independiente, posiblemente sean las únicas que están en la lista porque se lo merecen y de igual forma por eso tienen los últimos lugares. Bueno ahora Fénix también está en ella y eso me hace sentir muy alegre ¡Tiene 100 en todas las categorías! —grito extasiado mostrándole las gráficas que el programa ALFA había subido al sistema de la escuela, Minseok miraba estupefacto a Jinki y Siwon miraba a su heechul de hito en hito preguntándose porque había terminado siendo amigo de un chico tan excéntrico como ese, suponía que la soledad debía ser algo cruel y por eso se puso de pie y le dio un gran abrazo de oso que desconcertó al aludido pero no se quejó mucho y lo abrazo de vuelta.

—Ha sido muy ilustrativo Jinki, supongo que a pesar de que han sido 20 años desde que me fui las cosas en lugar de mejorar han empeorado ¿Te importaría ponernos en contacto con el Grupo RANIA?

—Claro que no señor Orión, será un placer.

Shion tosió avergonzado y le dio un sorbo a su copa con agua mineral para calmarse, ese chico era raro.

—Jinki-ah deberías de llamarnos por nuestros nombres, podría ser peligroso si alguien desagradable te escucha  —explico Minho cortando un trocito de pan  mirando con tranquilidad a Jinki, quien sonrió deslumbrantemente alegre.

—Lo que tú digas Fé… Que diga Minho, lo recordare.

Recleó algo sobre un holograma que proyectaron sus guantes y Minho sonrio más amplio antes de voltear a ver a su padre.

—Por cierto appa el instructor Centuria te manda afectuosos saludos, fue muy amable conmigo y dijo que tenía años sin tener un alumno como tú… —comento atrayendo la atención de los presentes de nuevo.

—¿Centuria aún es profesor?

—Solo del edificio norte, que es el principal y donde están todos los listillos o millonarios —acoto Heechul con una sonrisita burlona.

—Así es, además la profesora Mireya me ha exentado de la investigación sobre la vida de mi tío y me dijo que si seguía así ella y el instructor Centuria harían que me integrara a la JAI pronto —contó ganándose una mirada intrigada por parte de su padre, mientras Minho sonreía hacia Siwon quien negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no estará de más que los invite a cenar pronto sí aun me tienen en tan alta estima. Espero les puedas hacer llegar las misivas ángel pero ya basta de eso. Cuéntanos ¿Cómo te fue?

—Pues veras padre, todos en la clase que estuve son unos idiotas, nadie escucha al instructor Centuria, yo tuve que hacer explotar medio gimnasio para que se callaran y se sentaran, sin mencionar que por poco calcino la cabeza de Shindong para que el imbécil y sus amigos dejarán de burlarse de mí.

Shion parpadeo y asintió, usualmente Minho no insultaba a nadie a menos que de verdad se lo mereciera.

—Después cuando todo acabo, Shim Changmin me aplaudió y me  pregunto si con lo que había derribado a Shindong era Jiu-jitsu, yo le dije que sí y me agrado que a pesar de ser un estúpido indiferente no sea un inútil como todos los demás. El instructor me puso a entrenar con él y… Appa en verdad es poderoso, me duele todo el cuerpo. Sus habilidades como elemental están bien pulidas, pero me dio vergüenza preguntarle si sabía volar. Me miraba como si quisiera diseccionarme. Me entrego la evaluación que hizo el programa ALFA y me comento que pronto sería su ceremonia para ingresar a la JAI, por esa razón también me pregunto si quería ser su compañero de entrenamientos. Dijo que le disgustaba entrenar con los adultos a su nivel… Supongo que debe tratarse del modo en que lo sobrellevan, la profesora Mireya incluso lo llama Max…

—¿Max? —inquirió su padre conmocionado, mientras Minho rodaba los ojos.

—Es su alter ego —murmuro en respuesta y todos en el comedor sofocaron una risita socarrona.

—¿Qué no es ese un nombre de perro? —cuestionó Min shye saliendo de la cocina con un pay de manzana recién horneado entre las manos, haciendo estallar en risas a los presentes.

—Hubieras visto su cara Umma cuando le dije que uno de mis peces se llamaba así…

—Bueno hijo pero el tener poco ingenio para los nombres es de familia. Kyo quería ser Bunny Pink Junior, como su madre cuando tenía cinco. Fue una suerte que pudiera convencerlo para que no lo hiciera, aunque jamás imagine que terminaría siendo solo Kyo Junior… —murmuro Shion algo nostálgico de repente.

—Bueno si suegro eso es muy interesante pero la pregunta aquí es si está bien que Minho haga migas con Shim, y no lo digo por él —aclaro Heechul al ver que todos lo miraban mal, a pesar de lo ocurrido Shion jamás había tenido rencor hacia Kyo y mucho menos hacia su hijo, pero había esperado que no tuvieran nada que ver con su familia ahora que había vuelto a Nueva Gaia.

—Lo decía por el enano bastardo degenerado.

—¡Heechul no le digas así! ¡Se llama Taemin! —replico con bastante molestia Jinki ganándose un bufido hastiado por parte de Heechul. Y una palmada lúdica de Minseok.

—Si Jinki gracias por la aclaración pero sigue siendo un enano bastardo degenerado.

—Ciertamente no luce muy amable Jinki él y los otros idiotas se la pasaron riéndose de mí —murmuro recibiendo una caricia en el pelo cuando su madre pasó a su lado para sentarse a la mesa con expresión pensativa.

—Yo aún no lo conozco pero incluso en mi edificio parecen odiarlo.

Minseok quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, analizando la situación de su hermano, creía prudente mencionarlo. No era malévolo, pero una persona infantil y con los recursos que él tenía a la mano, podría ser peligrosa.

Siwon lo secundo con un asentimiento suave mientras masticaba algo de pollo con paciencia.

—Basta ya muchachos cuando uno está enamorado no importa que tan mala sea esa persona uno sencillamente no lo nota.

 Min Shye rió del acalorado sonrojo que se apodero de Jinki.

—Bueno ¿Y entonces…? ¿Le puedo decir que sí…? —pregunto Minho en voz baja retorciendo el mantel de manera evidente, ganándose una sonrisa por demás acusadora pero empática por parte de Heechul. Quien movió los labios lentamente.

_Tendrás que decirles…_

—Supongo que el que lo ayudes a entrenar no supone realmente un problema para nosotros.

Shion hablo claro y sin titubeos. Aunque había miles de motivos para que se opusiera, jamás podría negarle nada a Minho cuando lo miraba de aquella manera.

—Puedes decirle que sí, pero cuídate del enano depravado ese, lo siento Jinki pero no voy a perdonar que se metan con mi familia, si haces que Taemin cambie entonces nadie tendrá problemas con el ¿verdad? —pregunto mirando con insistencia a Heechul quien asintió a regañadientes al recibir un beso de Siwon.

—Está bien señor Orión. Me esforzare, gracias. —murmuro Jinki.

—Gracias appa —susurro Minho con una sonrisa por demás obvia, que todos en su familia e incluso Jinki pudieron interpretar.

_“Ojala no me arrepienta…”_

Fue el último pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Shion antes de empezar con la cena.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Abril 14 del 2037.**

**12: 00 am.**

**ECHSN. Biblioteca Central.**

La clase de Historia Contemporánea estaba a punto  de comenzar  y Minho no podía encontrar el libro que necesitaba para la clase de la instructora Mireya. Un par de chicas de cursos inferiores pasaron a su lado y se le quedaron viendo más de lo necesario, alejándose por el pasillo en medio de suaves risillas avergonzadas. Desde que su cara había aparecido en la pantalla flotante que estaba al centro del patio de bienvenida de la escuela, con la lista de los TOP, la gente había empezado a mirarlo así de raro, sin mencionar que no debió acceder a los caprichos de Heechul, llevaba puestos 3 pares distintos de boches para el cabello, más los que le había obsequiado Changmin, todos eran delgados pero estaban llenos de brillitos y hacían que se viera muy afeminado, pero su cara era visible para todos y su madre junto a Heechul habían insistido en que de ahora en adelante todo el mundo debía de recordar su rostro.

 

—Míralo es él, quien entreno con Max…

Ese murmullo hizo fruncir inmediatamente el ceño de Minho y miro de reojo a dos muchachas obervarlo con descaro, así que deliberadamente azotó con fuerza el libro que había tomado al devolverlo a la estantería.

—Es tan lindo… ¿En verdad es tan fuerte? —susurro una de ellas fingiendo leer cuando Choi pasó por su lado sin tomarles mucha atención.

—¡Claro! ¿Aún no has visto el video? —siseo alguien más uniéndose al grupo de chicas que súbitamente guardaron silencio al ver a quien había comentado aquello antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca rodeadas de una pavorosa aura rosada.

Changmin oculto su risa tras el dorso de su mano y observo con cautela la silueta de quien era la noticia bomba de la semana, Taemin no había dejado de fastidiarlo toda la mañana sobre su precipitada decisión de volverlo su compañero cuando ya lo tenía a él. Y aunque Taemin no tenía tal control de sus habilidades, era cierto que se había precipitado, así que había buscado a Minho desde hacía un buen rato para invalidar su cuestionamiento o como sea que se dijera, posiblemente sería la descortesía más grande del mundo pero Taemin era su primo. Aún no muy convencido avanzo los pasos que lo separaban de Minho y a punto estuvo de llamar su atención cuando este se giró violentamente chocando de cara contra él.

—¡Auch!

—Disculpa, no te vi pero no deberías ponerte tras las personas de esa manera.

—Supongo que tienes razón —acoto Changmin riéndose fuerte tras ver a Minho sobresaltarse frente a él, después solo digamos que el sobresaltado fue él.

Joder, joder, joder. Eso en verdad no estaba bien ¿Ese era el mismo Minho que había entrenado con él hace unos días? ¿Con el qué de forma estúpida había estado a punto de ser grosero? ¡Joder! ¿Eran esos los broches que le regalo y por los que se ganó aún más reproches de Taemin?

—Changmin ah, buenos días.

Sonrió sin precedentes mientras observaba la reacción de Changmin con total atención, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, sus pupilas se dilataron y lo escaneo en menos de medio segundo de los pies a la cabeza antes de que una especie de escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero para dejarlo completamente tenso y erguido. Minho se tragó un suspiro y sintió la piel excesivamente caliente de repente, humedeció discretamente sus labios y bajo un poco la mirada antes de desviarla precipitadamente de los ojos de Shim.

Podríamos decir que eso ocurría cuando tu cuerpo te traicionaba.

—Buenos días Minho ¿Cómo has estado?

Fue lo único amable que se le ocurrió preguntar, empezando a hojear un libro que le quito de las manos sin estar verdaderamente interesado en leerlo, es solo que ya había visto sus ojos en todo su esplendor rodeados de espesas y abundantes pestañas, su graciosa nariz y ese par de labios que hicieron que se le parara el corazón una milésima de segundo.

—Bien, atareado, buscando Némesis volumen I.

Minho le dio la espalda de nuevo, porque Changmin seguía teniendo la boca ligeramente abierta y sus labios extraños y resecos, era algo que había estado mirando desde el principio y se ponía nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca porque podía precipitarse y hacer una idiotez, la única razón por la que permitió que alteraran su aspecto fue para dejar de parecer ajeno a Nueva Gaia, además si antes no recibía una señal de Changmin no podía actuar ¿O sí? Aunque si no actuaba iba esperar otro par de meses antes de que volviera a hablarle y eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

—Ese está en la estantería de arriba.

 Señalo Changmin dándole vueltas al libro entre sus manos.

—Ah gracias Changmin ah…

—No hay problema Minho. Así que ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

Era obvio, pero no pudo encontrar otro tema de conversación, aunque no pudo pensar más al respecto, se asustó cuando un montón de libros cayeron sobre la cabeza del menor quien termino en el piso con una enciclopedia cubriendo su rostro por decisión propia.

 _“No frente a él…”_ Pensó lastimosamente al sentir el rostro ardiendo y el humo escapando por su boca, situación que le causo una tremenda gracia.

—Oh vamos Minho —murmuro Shim riendo a carcajadas hincándose a su lado intentando quitarle el libro de la cara—. Pensé que había sido claro el otro día… —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por arrebatarle el libro, enterneciéndose al descubrir que incluso sus manos estaban ardiendo.

—Lo fuiste, pero me da vergüenza.

La voz le salió ahogada y apenas descubrió un poco sus ojos. Changmin sonrió y con delicadeza hizo que terminara de mostrarle su rostro, definitivamente era más lindo de lo que a primera instancia le había parecido.

—Me gustan tus ojos —declaro sonriendo, logrando que Minho empezara a juguetear nervioso con un mechón de su cabello.

—G-Gracias.

—Sabes, sé que te dije que no te precipitaras en darme una respuesta pero-

Minho abrió los ojos impresionado y le sonrió de forma deslumbrante, la siguiente frase de Changmin se atoro en su garganta al verlo sonreír, pensando si él tampoco se había precipitado al querer  complacer a Taemin.

—Yo…es decir yo ya…

Minho lo silencio con suavidad sellando los labios del mayor con sus dos manos.

—Sí… —los ojos de Changmin se abrieron al máximo y Minho continuo mirando hacia el piso—. Si quiero ser tú compañero de entrenamiento, te busque el día de ayer para decírtelo pero bueno no te encontré. ¿Está algo mal? —pregunto ansioso de repente, alejando sus manos del rostro contrario.

—¡No! Claro que no, para nada. Me alegra que hayas dicho que si yo venía a-a convencerte.

Sonrió con sinceridad para Minho y también para sí mismo, más tarde lidiaría con las rabietas de Taemin.

—Genial.

Minho se enderezo, empezando a levantar los libros, siendo ayudado rápidamente por Changmin, estaba deslumbrado nuevamente por esa sonrisa y esa mirada brillante y genuina que lo obligo a deshacerse del chaleco de su uniforme.

Minho sonrió al encontrar al fin el volumen uno de Némesis y devolvió los libros que Changmin aún sostenía a su lugar respectivo, ignorando el embobado embelesamiento en el que estaba sumido Shim por su culpa.

—Me hace feliz que te gustarán los broches.

Fue un comentario casual, Changmin lo dijo en voz baja, como un secreto y un alboroto fue seguido de una ahogada carcajada por parte de Shim.

—No de nuevo… —jadeo Minho entristecido al ver lo que antes había sido un grueso libro de historia reducido a cenizas por su propia inestabilidad.

—Joder vámonos de aquí antes de que la bibliotecaria se dé cuenta.

Changmin ahogó sus carcajadas y tomó a Minho de la mano sacándolo de la biblioteca con apuro. Ambos empezaron a reír escandalosamente a medio pasillo.

—¡Deja ya de burlarte de mí! —renegó empujando al más alto, solo haciendo que la potencia de sus risas fuera más alta.

—Me gustaron, ¿Sí?  Ya no me molestes… —rezongó Minho dándole la espalda, empezando a caminar lejos de él, tocando con nerviosismo los broches que le dio.

—Vamos no te enojes, solo resulta que eres muy simpático. Te acompaño con la profesora Mireya, te ayudare a excusarte por lo del libro y después vamos a comer ¿Vale? Me ha dado hambre.

Impulsivamente picó con curiosidad una mejilla inflada al pasarle el brazo por los hombros.

_“Joder, joder, joder…”_

Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo incapaces de romper el contacto.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Abril 15 del 2037**

**22: 30 pm**

**Residencia Choi Sector Zero. Sin registro en los datos de la ciudad.**

 

—Qué bueno que me acompañaste Min Shye, que muchachas tan más difíciles…

Shion se dejó caer exhausto en uno de los sillones de su oficina, ese día habían concertado una cita en las oficinas de la organización RANIA y vaya sorpresa tan más… ¡Dios! vaya sorpresa la que se había llevado al descubrir que las iniciadoras del movimiento eran 7 chicas que oscilaban entre los 16 y 22 años, todas estudiantes y todas de familias dedicadas a actividades humildes, incluso descubrió que la única razón por la que se esforzaban en permanecer en la lista de los OTP era para llamar la atención de algunos cuantos inversionistas para sus proyectos. De  forma general eran una base policíaca para brindar seguridad a los 10 sectores más desprotegidos de Nueva Gaia, aunque también daban alimentos, ropa y refugio a aquellos que no tenían un lugar donde pasar la noche ¿Quién lo diría? 20 años atrás el parlamento no habría permitido que eso ocurriera. Y ahora todo eso estaba en manos de organizaciones privadas y de unas niñas, corrección de unas jovencitas emprendedoras. Él había ido con toda la intención de ayudarlas, el problema fue cuando descubrieron que era hombre, ellas no aceptaban la ayuda de ningún hombre y aunque intento negociar por un buen rato para que aceptaran su ayuda. Lo único que se gano fue un rotundo no y que lo llamaran burgués inepto.

—Lo habrías hecho bien sin mi ayuda Shion, posiblemente habrías vuelto todo magullado pero esas chicas habrían terminado por confiar en ti, aunque supongo que el ejercicio me hizo bien —murmuro sacudiéndose el cabello con fuerza. Shion entrecerró los ojos y se echó a reír desganado.

—Si nos hubiéramos presentado como Niebla y Orión desde el inicio, nos habrían dicho que si, sin tantas trabas, ahora incluso serás la directora del orfanato que vamos a construir, pensé que la información sobre la Tierra estaba restringida…

—Shion sabes muy bien que esas chicas no se mueven de la manera más lícita posible o de lo contrario RANIA ni siquiera existiría, lo más importante ahora es que has estado evitando la conversación sobre el inesperado encuentro que tuvimos con Kyo Woo Shim…

Shion suspiró y dejo caer pesadamente la cabeza en el sofá con expresión desolada.

—No sé qué siento Min Shye. Fue inesperado y aterrador.

Se sentó de golpe sintiendo las manos de su esposa posarse con cariño sobre sus hombros.

—¿Lo viste? ¿Viste cómo se me acerco? Si no me desmaye fue gracias a que me sostuviste con fuerza, de lo contrario…

—De lo contrario habrías hecho lo mismo Shion, deja de atormentarte ¿Por qué no habría de haberte saludado? Él mejor que nadie sabe lo que ocurrió esa noche, fingir que te odiaba para hacer más creíble la mentira no le quita culpa.

—Min Shye sabes que él no podía hacer nada…

—Tú sabes que sí que pudo hacer algo de haber querido. Te preparare un té, relájate ¿está bien? Mírale el lado amable conseguiste otro benefactor para RANIA, y a ellas no les importa, saben quién eres y todo lo que has hecho a través de Orión.

—Dios ¿Qué haría sin ti? —pregunto recibiendo un suave beso en los labios antes de recostarse por completo en el sillón, borrando la sonrisa que le dirigió a su esposa después de que esta saliera de la habitación.

—¡Maldición!

_***_

_—¡En verdad ha sido un placer luchar contra usted!_

_—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Niebla y Orión!_

_Todas las chicas que iban rodeando a Min Shye soltaron un gritito de sorpresa y alegría mientras caminaban a paso lento hacia el restaurante al cual Shion y gracias a la presencia de su esposa las había invitado a comer._

_El edificio de las instalaciones RANIA estaba bastante descuidado y maltrecho, pero como le habían mencionado las chicas, el ayuntamiento se los había dado para que dejaran de reclamar nuevas reformas a las leyes de acceso a servicios públicos para personas aisladas y en condiciones precarias. Lo curioso era que estaban cerca de la plataforma principal del edificio estatal de administración, que nada tenía que ver con las condiciones del edificio RANIA, incluso salían y entraban a través del mismo acceso, por eso no se desconcertó al toparse con personas bien vestidas y engalanadas cuando iban de salida hacia el restaurante._

_Al ir caminando tras ellas no lo noto, salvo cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evadir la situación, por esa razón se encontró cara a cara con Kyo Woo Shim, sin que ni él mismo Kyo ni su esposa pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo._

_El encuentro fue tan sorpresivo que no supo cómo se sintió en ese momento, solo se descubrió observando con deliberada cautela y desconfianza al tipo que iba con Kyo, quien lo miro con indiferencia y algo de hosquedad._

_—¿Shion?_

_Kyo lo llamó  con la voz tomada, mirándolo alarmado y… ¿él? Él sintió que su corazón se rompería en pedazos al ver tal alarma en los ojos de quien fue su mejor amigo desde que nació, quien lo fue hacía 20 años atrás y que por alguna absurda, ingenua e insolente razón pensó, seguiría siéndolo aún ahora. Cuan equivocado había estado al pensar que a quien él consideraba como un hermano, tendría los mismos sentimientos hacia él después de todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera había odio o rencor en su mirada, miedo,  lo miraba con miedo, como si en verdad todo lo que lo habían obligado a decir de él fuera cierto._

_No supo cómo lo hizo, o quizás sí, pues los firmes brazos de Min Shye se adhirieron a él de forma sobre protectora desafiando a Kyo silenciosamente para que se atreviera a seguir mirando a Shion como lo había hecho hacía unos instantes._

_—Ese mismo señor Shim, han pasado 20 años desde la última vez que lo vi, aunque en ese entonces no era usted un señor, claro…_ —r _espondió con un tono gélido que había ensayado a la perfección todos los días desde que abandono Nueva Gaia, para cuando volviera a encontrárselo, era un alivio que su inconsciente estuviera mejor preparado para esa situación que él mismo._

_Quiso reírse al ver a Kyo sobresaltarse y mirarlo ofendido tras el apelativo de señor que le había otorgado pero ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que corriera a abrazarlo como cuando tenía 7 y el único en su mundo era ese mejor amigo hijo de un famoso superhéroe? No, no, no y mil veces no._

_No se lo permitiría porque lo único que él había hecho fue guardar silencio, cargar la culpa de un crimen que él no cometió, por 20 años, ¡Por 20 años! Sin saber al menos si Kyo lo seguía considerando su amigo o… o algo…_

_—Pensé que estabas viviendo en la Tierra. ¿¡Cómo es qué…!?_

_—Si lo hice, pero no fue por voluntad propia ¿Ahora, dejaría de actuar como un psicótico? La gente empieza a mirarnos raro, y lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención de forma innecesaria, si me comprende claro_ —s _oltó Shion mirando con indiferencia el rostro consternado de Kyo, el sujeto que lo acompañaba incluso avanzó hasta el con intenciones poco amigables._

 _—Tienes razón viejo amigo. Lamento mi consternación es solo que jamás espere encontrarte precisamente aquí después de tanto tiempo…_ —m _urmuro reteniendo al hombre con una de sus manos mirando a Shion incrédulo aún, pero disfrazando su actitud bajo una sonrisa conciliadora y melancólica._

_—Lo mismo digo, pero no te preocupes no habría esperado nada mejor, ya ha sido todo un logro que me recordaras —ironizó deslizando delicadamente las palabras, hasta asestar un duro golpe en la conciencia de Kyo._

_—¿Cómo podría haberte olvidado?_ — _cuestiono Kyo en tono bajo ignorando que todo estaba siendo presenciado por el equipo RANIA al completo, quienes no comprendían del todo, pero se hacían una idea por los fragmentos de archivos destruidos que había encontrado Riko en sus incursiones a la base de datos de los empleados de la administración policiaca de Nueva Gaia._

 _—Cierto Shion ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ti?_ —i _nterrumpió Min Shye con una sonrisa cortes y deslumbrante, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia Kyo, asegurándose de que el momento tenso pasara. Miró a Shion de forma significativa, para que cambiara el tema y pudieran irse de ahí._

 _—Ella es mi esposa Min Shye Lao y todas esas jovencitas son las mandamases de la organización RANIA ¿Sabías acaso que llevan meses intentando recolectar los fondos suficientes para la creación de un orfanato?_ — _pregunto a Kyo con tono casual, mientras las chicas y Min Shye le sonreían cuando este volteo a mirarlas con asombro y cortesía._

_—¿En serio? ¿Por qué en el ayuntamiento no había escuchado nada sobre eso?_

_Kyo se dirigió en tensión hacia las muchachas siguiendo el cruel y bizarro juego que Shion había iniciado para librarse de él._

_—Señor Kyo, nos dieron el edificio consecuente, pero nadie jamás hablo de mencionarlo en el ayuntamiento, nos dijeron que si el presupuesto alcanzaba a finales de año nos citarían para hablar de nuestra situación jurídica_ — _explico Riko, la líder. Shion bufaba, a él lo habían ignorado, no cabía duda que había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban con el pasar de los años y Kyo seguía teniendo ese poderoso influjo encantador que hacía que la gente simplemente no pudiera ignorarlo._

_—Curiosa resolución. Sky…confirma una reunión con la señorita para pasado mañana, ciertamente estos son proyectos en los que me interesa participar._

_Le dio a Riko su sonrisa más amable, quien no pudo ocultar su emoción y asintió con una sonrisa más efusiva, mientras Sky el hombre que había estado acompañando a Kyo en silencio, asentía._

_—Bueno señor Kyo si nos disculpa, tenemos un compromiso con estas jóvenes emprendedoras. Ha sido un placer._

_Min Shye tiró de Shion hacia el pasillo, obligándolo a caminar lejos de Kyo. La conversación que su esposa había mantenido con las jóvenes se reanudo sin dedicarle más que una áspera sonrisita a Shim antes de confundirse con la aglomeración de personas que caminaban apuradas por el pasillo._

_—Kyo, señor… ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Lo comunico a la JAI?_

_—No Sky, no hagas nada, en verdad me alegra poder verlo de nuevo ¡Incluso está casado! ¿No es eso fantástico?_ — _pregunto con expresión desolada—. Volvió… Después de 20 años regreso…_

_Parecía mo si de un momento a otro se fuese a soltar a llorar._

_—Vamos señor, necesitamos un café._

_Sky palmeó su espalda con fuerza y empezaron a caminar sin mirar atrás…_

_Tal vez por ello no se dio cuenta de la fija mirada que Shion le regalo a Kyo antes de salir de las instalaciones del edificio…_

***

¿Por qué tuvo que haberlo visto?

 

_…No quería recordarlo, sin él su vida simplemente era perfecta…_

_…Lo curioso era que tampoco podía olvidarlo…_

_…Mucho menos su venganza…_

_…Y la única razón por la cual había regresado a Nueva Gaia…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nueva Gaia. Abril 20 del 2037.**

**13:30 pm.**

**Invernadero de pruebas bilógicas. Nivel 2, sector oriente M908.**

\---

Esa era definitivamente una excursión curiosa e impráctica.

La razón era simple y muy turbia según la perspectiva de Minho. Uno de los representantes de la junta de consejo de la JAI había ido a inspeccionar la escuela y evaluar al personal que ahí laboraba, muy curioso si un ejecutivo incompetente sin ningún otro poder que el de su firma iba a reasignar profesores de planta a los edificios de la escuela que presentaban el menor desempeño porcentual de habilidades, sin mencionar que un delegado había asistido a su casa varios días después  que su padre se encontrara con Kyo Woo Shim durante su cita con las chicas de RANIA, lo que ocurrió fue tener a 35 oficiales de la policía mediática ciudadana inspeccionando todas las habitaciones de su hogar palmo a palmo, como si fuese necesario ocultar algo ahí si ellos estuviesen planeando algún tipo de treta…

—Mira Minho esa cosa sería muy útil para tragarse a un par de molestias prepotentes ¿no lo crees? —cuestionó Kim Kibum, señalando con su mirada la enorme planta carnívora que habían modificado en ese lugar gracias a las habilidades de una de las chicas de su escuela, quien con timidez intentaba explicar las modificaciones que había hecho para que luciera más como un animal salvaje. Si veinte personas la escuchaban era decir demasiado, desde su posición él único que entendía al 100% de lo que hablaba era Jinki quien fascinado asentía ante lo que decía la muchacha.

—Yo creo que la pobre cosa moriría de indigestión… —siseo en voz baja, empezando a reírse con el clon de Heechul, a ese chico se lo había presentado Jinki en las recientes prácticas, recordó que estaba en la lista de los TOP y no tuvo problema alguno en congeniar con él, era una diva muy graciosa y también alguien poderoso que además sacaba a relucir su lado malvado y eso solo le había ocurrido con Heechul y Minseok a lo largo de toda su vida, así que era entretenido estar con él, aún más cuando no podía acercarse a Changmin ni a medio metro por culpa de Taemin si no se trataba de realizar un entrenamiento.

—¡Muy bien muchachos espero les haya sido de utilidad! ¡Tienen 2 horas para almorzar y hacerse de algún recuerdo! —grito el profesor Centuria cuando la explicación termino, palmeado fuertemente sus manos mientras todos se dispersaban antes de que finalizara de darles las indicaciones.

—¡Vamos Minho yo quiero una orquídea fosforescente!

Kibum tiró del uniforme para que lo acompañara a conseguirla, deteniéndose cuando Ju Yeon, la representante de RANIA se plantó frente a ellos con una mueca afable y una sonrisa segura en los labios.

—Mucho gusto Minho. Es un placer conocerlo.

Extendió su mano con cordialidad. Minho la miro y acepto, estrechándola con firmeza mientras empezaba a sonreír con aplomo.

—Mucho gusto, Ju Yeon, también me complace conocerla, mi padre fue muy claro al comentarnos las bases de su proyecto —hablo en voz baja, con una sonrisa en desacorde con el extravagante moño que había hecho Kibum con su cabello, mismo que los observaba curioso junto a ellos. Hablaban con una diplomacia y aprecio formal que muchos de los miembros en el parlamento de la ciudad envidiarían.

Ju Yeon volteo a mirar a Kibum con obviedad y este se sobresalto sonriendo con entendimiento instantes después.

—Con permiso voy a decirle a Jinki que me diga porque esa planta babea o algo así… —murmuro Kibum alejándose a paso lento de ellos mientras Minho dejaba de sonreír para observarla con seriedad.

— _Nivel 1. S-R-T-P-411._

Minho parpadeo y asintió antes de que los dos volvieran a sonreírse cordialmente, empezando a conversar de una absurda trivialidad como dos grandes amigos que se reúnen después de unas vacaciones sin verse.

Shim Changmin había estado observando con atención a Minho toda la mañana. Primero se llevo una sorpresa al verlo reír abiertamente con el Nerd de su grupo Lee Jinki. No que le molestara era sumamente inteligente y él mismo conversaba bastante y sobre diversos temas con él, sin mencionar que lo conocía desde pequeño, así que era entendible que Minho lo encontrara interesante casi al grado de lucir como íntimos amigos. Aunque reír abiertamente con Kim Kibum no se lo había esperado, con el carácter que se cargaba tenía casi tantos enemigos como Taemin aunque le fastidiara la vida reconocerlo y Minho lucía sencillamente demasiado amable, sensato y buena gente como para tener afinidad con Kim. Posiblemente al ser tan aniñado y risueño no le había costado nada de trabajo llevarse bien con él, más aún al dejar que lo peinara llamativamente al bajar de la capsula de transporte aéreo, hecho que agradeció pues le era más fácil ubicarlo en medio de toda esa multitud. Lo más importante en ese momento era que ya no conversaba ni con Jinki ni con Kibum, tres chicas a las que solo conocía de vista a pesar de ser muy populares en el equipo de lucha del profesor Centuria lo tenían rodeado y parloteaban amenamente de algo que Changmin no llegaba a escuchar del todo bien.

Sin darse cuenta había avanzado hasta el pequeño grupo y lo que hizo le sorprendió incluso a él mismo pues había actuado por mero impulso.

—Buenas tardes. Hola Minho —saludo con una cordial inclinación hacia las chicas y después una sonrisa hacia Minho a quien se le ilumino la expresión y acentuó la de por sí ya encantadora sonrisa que había estado portando.

—¡Hola Changmin! —dijo con un tono alegre y alto, arrancando una carcajada discreta por parte de sus acompañantes quienes encontraban bastante interesante su notable cambio de actitud.

—Me permites un segundo… —murmuro tomándolo del brazo izquierdo arrastrándolo un poco lejos de esas muchachas, recibiendo un adorable fruncimiento de cejas y una mirada interrogante por parte de Minho que le hizo bastante gracia.

—¿Qué? —pregunto de mala manera con un pequeñísimo puchero en los labios, alejándose prudentemente de Changmin mirando con molestia e insistencia un punto tras este último que al parecer era lo que había originado la incomodidad.

—¿Qué ocurre…?

Volteó distraídamente a ver lo que con tal insistencia miraba Minho y frunció las cejas con obviedad, se irguió molesto mirando mal a Taemin y todo su sequito. Shim torció los labios y le hizo una enérgica seña a Jonghyun quien asintió no sin dedicarle una escrutadora mirada al acompañante de Max antes.

—No quiero ser un estúpido clasista ni nada por el estilo, pero si te la pasas hablando con nerds, divas y reformistas, todos van a mirarte así en la escuela —explicó Changmin con cierto pesar, él mismo llevaba años limitando sus amistades precisamente por lo mismo, sin mencionar que la carga familiar era terriblemente desastrosa.

Minho lo miro impasible y se encogió distraídamente de hombros antes de sonreírle como lo había hecho hacía unos instantes, ya se lo había esperado de él, pero aun así le gustaba…

—Entonces solo sonríe y di gracias —acoto jalándolo hacia sus nuevas amigas.

—Hemos vuelto señoritas, cabe señalar que Changmin hyung es bastante tímido y por eso puede parecer algo descortés pero no le tomen mucho apreció, usualmente es bastante amable y platicador —murmuro aferrado a su brazo derecho, riéndose alegremente por su aterrorizada expresión. Todos sabían que era una mentira pero no parecían tener el corazón para decírselo a Minho.

—Te presento a Riko, T-ae y Xia chan~ ¿Sabías que ellas son las dirigentes de la organización RANIA? —preguntó a Shim viéndolo torcer el gesto en negación—. ¡Aish diles hola! —pidió apretándose más contra él mirándolo con un aire travieso que disfrazaba su ingenuo coqueteo.

—Hola mucho gusto. De nuevo.

—El gusto es nuestro Shim, lamentamos ponerte en esta incómoda situación —dijo Riko con sarcasmo, siendo consciente de todos los alumnos que estaban mirándolos ahora—. Pero aun así hazle llegar a tu padre nuestra más sincera gratitud por el interés y apoyo que ha mostrado hacia nosotras y nuestro proyecto.

Todas lo miraron unos instantes con amabilidad y se alejaron en silencio no sin antes dedicarle a Minho, lo que Changmin catalogo como una lujuriosa, obvia y pervertida mirada de agrado.

—¿Ves? Ahora a nadie le molesta que yo hable con nerds, divas o reformistas. El príncipe que todos admiran ha demostrado una vez más lo humilde, amable y encantador que puede llegar a ser —comento Minho con un airado tono burlón, ganándose un rudo pellizco por parte de Changmin a su mejilla.

—¿Hyung? ¿Príncipe? —inquirió Changmin escrutándolo con la mirada, viéndolo colorearse con furiosa obviedad mientras sobaba su mejilla adolorida.

—Eh… no lo diré si te molesta, pero es verdad. ¿Sabes? Voy a salvar a mi amigo el nerd de una planta carnívora… Nos vemos.

Minho huyó avergonzado hacia Kibum y Jinki, escondiéndose el resto de la tarde de esa rara mirada que Changmin le dirigía. Al finalizar la excursión, justo cuando subieron a la capsula que los trasladaría de regreso a la escuela, un lugar había sido reservado para él junto a Changmin a causa del imperturbable sueño que se apodero de su lapa particular, quien dormía junto a Jonghyun unos asientos más alejados de ellos. Soon Kyu lo miró con algo similar al asco y Hyuk Jae patéticamente intento infiltrarse a su mente con una habilidad deplorable y repulsiva como lo habría evaluado Heechul, pero Changmin le sonrió con agrado por lo que tuvo que decirle que significaba hyung mientras con un obvio flirteo le sonsacaba el porqué del “príncipe” para referirse a su persona.

Minho jamás habría esperado que Changmin en verdad fuera tan elitista o adorablemente posesivo…

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 01 del 2037.**

**21:15 pm.**

**Capitolio de Nueva Gaia. Nivel 1, sector Sur J433.**

—Hazlo de prisa… —murmuro una sombra con la respiración entrecortada, mientras se dedicaba unos débiles segundos a observar la opulencia de esa zona, jamás dejaría de sentirse abrumado por tanta desigualdad.

—¡Listo ya entramos!

Las defensas del edificio se vinieron abajo y un débil tronido se escuchó al romper las ventanas que los separaban de su objetivo. A esa altura las brillantes luces no alcanzaban a iluminar por completo la oficina del jefe de infraestructura de la ciudad y una de las dos sombras se infiltro apresurado a la base de datos buscando los planos del primer nivel, tecleando furiosamente sobre el panel que había a orillas del escritorio.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Vámonos! —urgió con la voz ronca a causa del frío y la adrenalina, su compañero asintió y ambos salieron de la oficina corriendo por una ligera marquesina de concreto hasta rodear el edificio y llegar hasta unas casi invisibles escaleras de hierro que los llevarían hasta la azotea y los sacarían de ese lugar sin ningún problema.

—¡Date prisa!

— ¡Ya voy! —murmuro aferrándose a los brazos que lo sostuvieron con fuerza una vez en la azotea. Iban a reanudar su carrera cuando las luces de una aeronave vigía-halcón hizo su aparición, deslumbrándolos al encenderse con potencia mientras el viento que provocaba el movimiento de las hélices golpeaba violentamente los cuerpos de esas dos sombras que intercambiaron una mirada angustiada, al parecer habían tardado más de lo debido y las alarmas se habían encendido, señal inequívoca de que no tardaría mucho tiempo en aparecer algún fenómeno disfrazado.

Retomaron su camino sin mirar al vigía y rodearon un depósito de reciclaje de agua en busca del medio que los sacaría de ahí sin ser detectados, solo que fue demasiado tarde pues se encontraron de frente con dos curiosos superhéroes esperando por ellos.

—Levanten las manos  y retrocedan hacia la luz del vigía, quítense las máscaras y todo resultara simple para ustedes.

Los aludidos se miraron un segundo y retrocedieron a la vez que iban levantando las manos hasta estar de nuevo frente al vigía.

—¡Ah! Que captura tan aburrida Tigger, usualmente se resisten más —resopló uno de los justicieros, contoneándose sensualmente al separarse de la pared en la que había estado recargado.

—Principiantes Panther, me debes una cena —rugió con tono sugerente mientras sus “cautivos” rodaban los ojos y el más delgado de ellos elevaba discretamente sus dedos hasta tenerlos abiertos por completo.

—¡Ahora!

Aprovechándose de la distracción de los felinos una espiral invisible broto de las manos del más ligero y paralizo a Panther mientras Tigger era embestido con la fuerza del voluptuoso y rígido criminal que lo hizo estamparse directamente contra la lámpara del vigía. Las dos sombras se hicieron de su motocicleta y la encendieron con un fuerte sonido de motor, siendo acompañados por el ruidoso sonido de las alarmas del vigía.

—Adiós al factor sorpresa —gruño uno de los criminales, aferrándose a quien conducía el vehículo, que se elevó al instante lanzando una ráfaga de fuego azul que dejo una estela de humo en el cielo. Rápidamente descendieron del primer nivel y viajaron camuflándose ayudados por el tránsito que había esas horas en la ciudad.

—¿Nos siguen?

—Panther sigue paralizado pero no puedo ubicar a Tigger, menuda suerte la nuestra, el equipo Black es el círculo de héroes más poderoso de Nueva Gaia.

La motocicleta se detuvo violentamente así como el discurso del copiloto quien tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para no ir a estamparse contra el espectacular de un famoso artista de cine actual.

—¿¡Cuál es tú maldito problema!?

—¡ACABAS DE DECIRME QUE LE PUDE HABER RETORCIDO EL CUELLO A BLACK TIGGER! —grito dando la vuelta aunque fuese en sentido contrario—. ¡ESE ES MI PROBLEMA! —aclaro avanzando a toda la potencia que tenía el vehículo ganándose más de un insulto y que el caos empezara a llamar la atención de los vigías  y alguna que otra cámara de seguridad.

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

—¡Claro que sí!

Un estruendo a sus espaldas los puso sobre alerta y las réplicas murieron en el instante en el que Tigger y Panther hicieron acto de presencia, disparando contra ellos sobre sus deslizadores.

—¡GHOST!

El nombrado ignoro el llamado de su compañero después de arrojarlo de la motocicleta sintiendo al instante peso extra a sus espaldas.

—Que mal compañero eres Ghost… —susurro Panther con cadencia, deslizando una de las miles de navajas que conformaban su atuendo contra el cuello de Ghost quien lanzo una carcajada impertinente.

—Eso mi querido héroe… díselo a Tigger…

Phanter elevo la mirada y apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse cuando la motocicleta se impactó con la cúpula del museo central de la ciudad, Ghost salto impecablemente minutos antes del choque y empezó a correr en busca de su compañero sin encontrarse ni un rastro suyo ni de Tigger por ningún lado.

 

_En otras noticias, al parecer el equipo Black tiene una noche de arduo trabajo, según nuestros informes preliminares hubo una infiltración en la oficina del jefe de infraestructura de la ciudad, hay dos sospechosos y como se muestra en la imagen a mis espaldas Black Tigger se encuentra en estos momentos peleando contra uno de ellos sobre el monorriel que va hacia el distrito este…_

Ghost observo molesto la enorme pantalla holográfica que estaba transmitiendo en esos momentos lo que ocurría sobre el monorriel y de un salto se ubicó sobre las vías, empezando a correr para rescatar a su compañero.

—¿Qué están tramando? —pregunto Tigger sometiendo a su criminal  contra el techo del monorriel, estaba seguro que los huesos de ese sujeto estaban a punto de quebrarse por la fuerza que aplicaba en el agarre, todo después de haber visto a Phanter estrellarse, desde su posición solo podía ver las llamas y el humo escapar del lugar del impacto—. ¡Respóndeme!

En un arrebató giro al criminal y se desplomo como un bloque de concreto al verlo a los ojos.

—¡Psyche!

El llamado de Ghost le devolvió el aire y se incorporó con lentitud, bastante asustado y adolorido, dándole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a Tigger.

—¿¡Estas bien!?

—Sí, sí Ghost… Vámonos ya… Toma el deslizador y deja de hacer estupideces… —gruño acomodándose la máscara que solo dejaba libre su visión bajo la furiosa observación de Tigger quien solo emitió un silencioso quejido cuando Psyche le dio una patada para alejarlo del deslizador, los gritos de las personas que iban en el monorriel no dejaban de oírse, estaban histéricas con ellos y Ghost no entendía como si es que peligraba su vida tenían tiempo para estarlos insultando.

—¡Hey ustedes! ¡Deténganse ahí!

—¡Por el amor de dios! ¿¡Tienen que ser tan súper heroicos!? —jadeó Psyche golpeándose abrumado la frente mientras Ghost lo tomaba por la cintura y lo colocaba frente a él en el deslizador mirando con un brillo belicoso y cruel la expresión enfurecida de  Panther.

—¡Ahí tienes! —grito dándole una patada al cuerpo inmóvil de Tigger arrojándolo del monorriel mientras ellos se elevaban en dirección contraria a la cual había tomado Panther para salvar a su compañero. Casi chocan de frente contra un helicóptero con el logotipo de la cadena televisiva más famosa de Nueva Gaia.

 

_Señoras y señores, acaban de ver de frente la imagen de los dos criminales que entraron al edificio administrativo de la ciudad hace unos instantes._

_Tenemos en exclusiva el momento justo en el que uno de ellos arroja a Black Tigger del monorriel mientras usan el propio vehículo de la organización black para huir. Por favor manténganse alejados de la zona sur y de la súper autopista Star, no sabemos qué tan peligrosos sean, pues no llevan atuendos que los identifiquen a alguna organización delictiva._

 

—Joder, date prisa, los vigías vienen tras nosotros.

—Lo estoy intentando Psyche, pero esta maldita cosa no se eleva, vamos en picada  —advirtió intentando controlar el descenso del deslizador.

_¡Se han recuperado!_

_Apreciable audiencia Black Tigger y Black Panther, van tras esta pareja de maleantes inexpertos sobre su deslizador. Panther ha sacado algo que desde nuestra posición no podemos distinguir y… ¡Esperen!_

_¡El deslizador de los criminales ha explotado!_

_¡Van a impactarse justo a la plaza estelar!_

 

Tigger salto de su deslizador y se arrojó hacia los criminales empezando a intercambiar golpes con Ghost, derribando un anuncio fluorescente del prestigioso centro comercial “Iron Palace” yendo a impactarse contra la fuente de las musas que quedo hecha añicos mientras las personas que habían estado mirando el reporte de la persecución corrían despavoridas de la escena.

Tigger dio un par de volteretas frenando su avance al inclinarse sobre el piso parando con un par de garras que adornaban su mano todo movimiento peligroso y miró a Ghost levantarse de entre los escombros desorientado.

 —¡Entrégate pacíficamente y no te hare daño!                

Ghost se giró tras el descomunal grito de Tigger y rodo los ojos sobándose la cabeza, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y corrió a una increíble velocidad contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza letal, sonrió al verlo desmoronar la fachada de una tienda tras el impacto.

Por su parte Psyche esquivaba fluidamente los ataques de Phanter haciéndolo retroceder sobre el techo de un restaurante, atacando los puntos vitales del superhéroe hasta arrebatarle una de sus navajas y golpearlo con fuerza en la cara para observar en cámara lenta a Ghost impactarse contra el módulo de comunicaciones de la plaza comercial.

_Al parecer el dúo Black está teniendo serios problemas en contener a estos criminales, Black Panther ataca honorablemente pero al parecer sus intentos son infructuosos contra su adversario, por su parte Black Tigger tiene sometido a su oponente…_

_¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Usara la garra!_

 

Psyche giro sobre sí mismo arrojando la navaja hacia el cielo sujetando fuertemente el rostro de Panther hasta infiltrarse por completo en su mente, teniendo el control total de las acciones del héroe, libero una estruendosa carcajada, letal y aterradora que impidió que Tigger continuara con su ataque final hacia Ghost.

—Suéltalo si no quieres que Panther sufra las consecuencias… —hablo en un tono alto, pero arrastrando de forma amenazante las palabras.

Tigger se giró en cámara lenta y observo con horror como era su propio compañero el que se hacía una profunda herida en el rostro, imitando los movimientos de aquel enmascarado oscuro que lo observaba con sus letales ojos refulgiendo de peligro.

—¡Tira las garras! —ordeno Psyche con furia.

—¡No…! ¡Tigger…!

La apabullante fuerza de voluntad de Panther hizo enfadar a Psyche, en sus condiciones era una molestia que continuara resistiéndose y lo obligó a cerrar la boca con una sencilla orden mental mientras una de sus navajas se deslizaba por el cuello cortando la piel a su paso, ciertamente era una imagen perturbadora y Tigger observo con temor la situación tirando sus navajas sin prever el salvaje puñetazo que Ghost le propino y que lo dejo inconsciente sobre cristales y escombros de tiendas destruidas.

—Tú vas a hacernos un favor Panther… —susurro Psyche con los ojos entrecerrados mientras la visión del superhéroe se nublaba llena de terror, fue imposible negarse, deslizo la navaja diestramente sobre su mano derecha, 5 profundos cortes fueron los que marcaron su piel…

Una sombra que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación observando con cautela desde lo alto del capitolio se desvaneció al distinguir a Black Cat y Felina acercarse a la tenebrosa escena en la que estaban envueltos sus compañeros.

Gritos horrorizados eran acallados por sollozos incontenibles al ver a uno de sus héroes más famosos escribir sobre la pared de un edificio con su propia sangre lo que sin duda era el preludio del caos en Nueva Gaia.

—Psyche…

—Ya casi termino Ghost…

Bombas de humo explotaron alrededor de Ghost y Psyche con la llegada de Felina, mientras los dos primeros sonreían bajo las máscaras al ver el humo desvanecerse con la abrumadora llamarada azul que le impidió a Felina acercarse.

Ghost y Psyche caminaron hacia ella viéndose rodeados de inmediato por el sofocante calor del fuego que hizo explotar el techo del restaurante sumiendo la de por sí terrible escena en una aterradora confusión.

 

**_…EMPIECEN A TEMBLAR CIUDADANOS DE NUEVA GAIA…_ **

****

**_…EL CAOS APENAS ESTA INICIANDO…_ **

Con la sangre de Black Panther habían firmado el primer ataque contra la ciudad, en la pared llena de hollín y panfletos despegándose…Todos los presentes leyeron conmocionados…

 

**_…THE LEAGUE OF DARKNESS…_ **

**_…LA RESURRECCIÓN DE LOS OLVIDADOS…_ **

****

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 02 del 2037.**

**10: 20 am.**

**ECHSN. Cafetería.**

_La situación de la noche anterior tiene a todos los héroes monitoreando cada rincón oscuro de la ciudad. La salud de Black Panther se ha estabilizado pero muchos de nosotros aún nos encontramos en shock por lo ocurrido con los miembros del equipo Black, el alcalde ha solicitado la calma y ha autorizado una rueda de prensa para las 15:00 horas del día de hoy asegurando que: “…nada ni nadie pondrá en riesgo la vida en la ciudad…”_

 

—¡Se los dije! Mi abuela ha mandado a freír espárragos a mi padre esta mañana. ¡Estaba histérica! —alegó Hyuk Jae comiéndose muy entretenido un pudin de chocolate sin dejar de mirar las noticias que proyectaba la pantalla sobre el buffet. Changmin suspiro quedamente y se dedicó a mirar distraídamente por la ventana, sí había alguien histérico en Nueva Gaia esos eran sus padres y su tío-abuelo, quizás algún absurdo rencor de cuando ellos eran más jóvenes, incluso habían solicitado la reaparición en público de Kyo Junior para tranquilizar a las personas y no dudaba que lo vería esa misma tarde acompañando al alcalde en la rueda de prensa.

—Tú abuela siempre ha estado histérica Hyuk Jae. No sé cómo tú y Donghae la soportan —hablo Taemin haciendo una enorme bomba con su goma de mascar—. El abuelo Soo Man es más genial que ella…

—Querrás decir como Donghae la soporta, él es su favorito, a mí me dice que es un insulto que haya heredado sus poderes, siendo el inútil gusano, mal oliente que soy, pero sinceramente eso me tiene sin cuidado, gracias a ello mis padres y el abuelo me consienten el doble —murmuro masticando las gomitas que le arrebato a Jonghyun del regazo quien dormitaba descaradamente sobre su silla.

 

_Las cámaras de seguridad de la plaza estelar lograron capturar una tercera sombra en el lugar de los hechos que ningún miembro del equipo Black logro divisar estando ahí, fue el causante del fuego que consumió el restaurante Golden Eye y quien ayudo a escapar a las dos sombras denominadas Ghost y Psyche, según lo que ha informado el propio Black Tigger a sus compañeros de la Liga Heroica…_

 

—Fiuuu~ Ese último si luce peligroso.  Fuego azul, es bastante curioso… —murmuro Taemin con los ojos cargados de emoción.

—Cierto, pero poniéndonos serios, mi abuela se va la próxima semana a la Tierra —djo con tono neutro mirando distraídamente su postre—. Nos contó que hace un par de años la situación en la ciudad era crítica. Los superhéroes se morían como cualquier civil a manos de la liga de las tinieblas…

Taemin se incorporó y lo miro atento a los ojos.

—Yo también me sorprendí, algunos de los miembros que menciono fue Undertaker, Lucifer, Nightmare, los gemelos Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi e incluso Nea… la hermana de Galaxia.

—¿Júralo? ¿La hermana de una fundadora era una criminal?

—Y de las peores Taemin, mis padres siempre nos han dicho que después de la fundación de Nueva Gaia hubo mucha inestabilidad y ni aún después de la creación de la dichosa Liga Heroica se podía llevar a cabo un control adecuado de los ataques a la ciudad, muchos de los criminales de la Tierra huían hacia aquí con la intención de conquistar este mini planeta, lo llamaban el reflejo de la luna. Tuvieron que pasar bastantes años para que todo se estabilizara y fue después de la creación de la JAI, en convenio con la ONU en la Tierra que Nueva Gaia pudo prosperar ¿Y ya ves?  Somos mejores que los terrícolas aunque técnicamente sigamos siendo terrícolas. Taemin compartió una ruidosa carcajada con Hyuk Jae y miro de reojo a Changmin, sintiéndose bastante preocupado por él y ese desagradable mutismo que lo envolvía.

—Mi abuela afirma que lo que le hicieron ayer a Panther es una niñería… —murmuro Hyuk retomando la conversación con la mirada perdida en el video que repetía sin cesar el encuentro de la noche anterior—. Por eso quiere irse cuanto antes de aquí, los ciudadanos sin poderes se volverán los más vulnerables, bueno ella porque ya esta vieja. ¿Quién sabe? La próxima vez que sepamos de esta organización posiblemente será por el asesinato de algún superhéroe en acción o incluso en su propio hogar como le ocurrió a Kyo “El grande…”

Hyuk Jae se llevó una mano a la boca mirando con culpabilidad a Changmin recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de Jonghyun en el hombro quien se incorporó de golpe al escucharlo decir aquello mirando ansioso a Shim, ese que bostezo frente al cristal y giro justo a tiempo para ver entrar a la cafetería a Minho acompañado de Jinki y Kibum.

Hizo para atrás la silla en la que había estado aburriéndose desde hacía rato e ignoro la mirada llena de lástima que le dedico Taemin, se levantó sin sacar las manos de las bolsas y le hizo un gesto enérgico a Jonghyun para que lo siguiera antes de bostezar nuevamente.

—Vamos necesito que te deshagas de la diva y el nerd Jonghyun.

El aludido le sonrió socarronamente y se levantó caminando a su lado.

—Lo siento Taemin yo no…

—Olvídalo Hyuk, no podemos cambiar el pasado, lo que me intriga es eso —murmuro viendo lleno de cólera como Changmin saludaba a Minho con una sonrisa interesada y apreciativa en los labios.

—De cualquier forma lo siento, en compensación investigaré lo que pueda acerca del piromaníaco ¿De acuerdo? —señalo mirando con insistencia lo que él sabía era la treta de Jonghyun para conseguir una chica usándola en Kim Kibum—. Tu prima estará muy interesada en cooperar cuando le cuente lo que está haciendo el flojo de su novio…

—Pobre Jong, Pero no te preocupes yo también voy a empezar a moverme. Lee Jinki está en mi clase de bioquímica… Ese amiguito suyo me molesta…

Hyuk Jae sonrió sarcástico, Taemin estaba empezando a enfadarse y eso no sería bueno para el receptor de toda esa ira.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 02 del 2037.**

**16: 47 pm.**

**ECHSN. Gimnasio Alpha.**

—¡Cuidado!

Changmin se acorazo tras sus brazos y recibió de lleno el último ataque de Minho de ese día, un asfixiante y tormentoso espiral de fuego que lo empujo varios metros de su posición original, antes de romper el ataque con sus puños. Tomó el impulso necesario para saltar hasta donde estaba Minho y el piso se estremeció tras su brusco aterrizaje, se hicieron un completo nudo al abalanzarse sobre el otro y rodar en medio de golpes torpes, hasta que la fuerza se les termino y empezaron a reír, cuando finalmente se detuvieron.

—¡Eso fue genial Changmin! ¡Hay que hacerlo de nuevo! —jadeo Minho en medio de entrecortadas carcajadas que se ahogaban contra el pecho de Shim, había quedado deshecho respirando aceleradamente con los brazos extendidos, incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera para que Minho dejara de aplastarlo. En secreto le gustaban los entrenamientos para tenerlo así de cerca sin que la situación llegará a mal interpretarse.

—¿Acaso me quieres matar Minho?

—Vamos, no es para tanto… —dijo queriendo incorporarse sobre él, arrepintiéndose cuando sus  brazos sufrieron dos potentes y dolorosos calambres al apoyarse en el piso.

Las risas volvieron a extenderse y prefirieron dejar de moverse para evitar más calambres, disfrutando el estar tan cerca el uno del otro aunque fuese solo en esos momentos.

—Oye Changmin…

—Dime Minho….

—Olvídalo… —murmuro acomodándose mejor sobre su pecho, lo que iba a preguntarle se había desvanecido de la misma forma y con la misma rapidez con la cual había llegado a su cabeza. Changmin sonrió ligeramente y arqueo las cejas, divisando solamente el desordenado y suave cabello de Minho rozando contra la piel de su cuello y barbilla.

—Las últimas semanas se me han pasado volando Minho, llámame loco pero es como si llevara conociéndote por años —aseveró Changmin revolviéndole el cabello de manera impulsiva mientras Minho sentía que la boca se le secaba de emoción.

—S-Solo estas exagerando, entrenamos duro  y nos entendemos, no es para tanto hyung…

—Para mí sí lo es —refuto enérgicamente Changmin silenciando súbitamente el discurso de Minho—. Me gusta que los entrenamientos contigo sean productivos en más de un sentido, en doce años que llevo preparándome para esto, no había sentido un progreso verdaderamente acorde a mis expectativas, pero últimamente me siento diferente, más fuerte, como si pudiese ser invencible —dijo en medio de una carcajada avergonzada, era penoso reconocerlo en voz alta y más frente a Minho.

—Changmin…

—En dos meses y medio será mi ascenso como miembro de la JAI y no puedo esperar para ver que tanto mis habilidades mejoraran en ese periodo entrenando contigo. Quiero marcar una verdadera diferencia  ¿Sabes? No ser solo el logotipo cliché de lo que debe ser un superhéroe que siempre sigue el camino correcto y engrandece el lado de los buenos. Yo en verdad quiero hacer cosas buenas por los demás…

Minho exhalo en silenció escuchando atentamente las palabras de Changmin, ignorando la mueca resignada y melancólica que adorno por un segundo su expresión, ojala él pudiera hacer que la realidad fuera tan sencilla para que así Changmin pudiera cumplir sus sueños.

—Sé que son solo tonterías y para que pueda lograrlo aún falta mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pero eso es lo que quiero hacer. ¿Es estúpido no piensas igual?

Minho negó en silencio y se incorporó para mirarlo a la cara con una sonrisa dulce. Changmin le daba cada sorpresa que lo hacía querer brincar de gusto.

—No te rindas, sí eso es verdaderamente lo que quieres lograr hyung… No te rindas… Yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte aún si tú no lo necesitas —dijo Minho apartándole el cabello de los ojos en un gesto espontaneo que hizo suspirar internamente a Changmin.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te parece ir a comer algo a la ciudad? En compensación por hacerte entrenar conmigo todos los días.

Changmin lo miró insistentemente a los ojos, no del todo seguro de si quería seguir evitando las malinterpretaciones.

—¿Sería algo así como… una cita…?

Changmin sonrió de medio lado con obviedad y Minho se cubrió la boca con nerviosismo ocultando una risita melodiosa.

—Tengo que pensarlo… —dijo juguetón, mirando hacia el techo con aire ausente, dejando que Changmin frunciera el ceño todo lo que quisiera.

—¿Qué tienes que pensar? Solo dime que sí y asunto arreglado.

El rostro de Minho se ilumino tras la adorable declaración de Changmin y se rio apoyando sus manos con delicadeza sobre su pecho.

—¡Esta bien! Solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente —murmuro con un puchero inconforme—. Estoy castigado —declaro algo ofuscado. Changmin arqueo una ceja y coloco sus manos sobre las de Minho entrelazando ligeramente sus dedos.

—¿Para toda la vida?

—No pero mi madre es excesivamente inflexible en lo que a castigos respecta. Tendría que hacer méritos —dijo manteniendo el contacto visual de manera íntima y satisfactoria. Changmin sonrió y tiro de sus manos haciendo que se inclinara sobre él muy cerca de su rostro.

—Pues entonces has méritos… —siseo buscando la proximidad de los labios de Minho quien se apartó por completo de él al oír un carraspeo incomodo a sus espaldas.

—Creí haberlos dejado entrenando jóvenes ¿O me equivoco? —comento con voz casual el profesor Centuria quien los inspecciono de la cabeza a los pies con los brazos cruzados, notando que además iba acompañado de un hombre de color de expresión seria y aspecto demoledor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sky? —pregunto Changmin sentándose precipitadamente para observarlo con desconfianza.

—Su padre solicita su presencia en este momento joven.

Changmin se levantó y ayudo a Minho a hacer lo miso mirando fastidiado el rostro de Sky. Minho miro inquieto la expresión de ese sujeto y se removió nervioso.

—Será mejor que me valla, nos vemos Changmin —murmuro el menor alejándose un paso antes de retroceder con una sonrisa y depositar un ligerísimo beso en la mejilla de Max. Fue un gesto sencillo que lo relajo como por arte de magia y dejó algo sorprendidos a los dos adultos.

—Profesor Centuria, ¿Le importaría acompañarme un momento? mi padre me ha pedido que le entregue algo —susurro al estar cerca de su instructor. El hombre mayor le sonrió acusadoramente y asintió haciendo un gesto serio hacia Changmin quien imperceptiblemente sonrió, mirando a su más reciente locura alejarse a paso lento con su profesor.

—Sabe joven, no creo que esa persona sea conveniente para usted.

—No me interesa, no te pregunte, ya sé que disfrutas dirigiendo la vida de las personas Sky, pero para eso ya tienes a mi padre —dijo con tono agrio al pasar por su lado.

—Pues debería escucharme… —dijo reteniéndolo con fuerza por uno de sus brazos—. O lastimara profundamente a sus padres.

Changmin frunció el ceño y alejo a Sky de un empujón.

—Piérdete que no tengo cinco años, el único que “ _lastima profundamente a mis padres_ ” es Kyo Junior, y ya que lo representas deberías considerar seriamente hacérselo saber —dijo acercándose a las gradas del gimnasio, tomó sus cosas y se encamino rápidamente a la salida.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 08 del 2037**

**17:45 pm.**

**Residencia Choi Sector Zero. Campo de entrenamiento.**

—¡Quiero que el concreto de este campo brille como si fuera loseta! ¿¡Me entienden!?

Min Shye grito en medio de lo que sería su nuevo gimnasio privado, Minho, Minseok e incluso Jinki estaban siendo tratados peor que un soldado espartano en entrenamiento.

—¡Madre eso no es justo! ¡Heechul y Siwon fueron los de la idea! —replico Minseok arrojando potentes chorros de agua que salían de sus manos sobre el piso, mientras Jinki y Minho frotaban al más puro estilo “cenicienta”

—Eso es verdad señora Niebla, y yo no sé porque también me castigo a mí —suspiro Jinki limpiándose el sudor de la frente—. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Eso es porque considero que te hacen falta músculos cariño —dijo con tono dulce—. ¡Y tú Minseok! ¡No seas tan desconsiderado con tu primo mocoso! ¿¡O acaso lo has olvidado!?

—¿De qué hablas madre? ¿Ya tienes la menopausia o qué?

Min Shye rechino los dientes y dio un fuerte zapateo contra el piso arrojándole una explosiva bola de agua antes de entrar a su casa completamente indignada.

—¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —pregunto Minseok mirando enfurruñado a Jinki, ese que solo se encogió de hombros. Minho suspiro resignado volviendo a su labor de frotar el piso.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de nuestros tíos idiota, Heechul y Siwon han ido al cementerio —explicó Minho en medio de un suspiro, después volvió a mirar con insistencia hacia la ventana de la oficina de su padre, el profesor Centuria había ido a visitarlo y se quedaría para la cena, deseaba poder hablar con él al menos por 5 minutos, estaba preocupado por Changmin, desde el día que ese sujeto Sky había ido por él a la escuela no había regresado y tenía miedo.

¿Qué tal si algo malo le había ocurrido?

***

**La Tierra. Mayo 08 del 2037**

**09: 33 am.**

**Cementerio de Savonlinna, Finlandia.**

—Siwon ¿Por qué tus padres están aquí y no en el museo de Japón?

Heechul iba bien abrigado siguiéndolo por un estrecho sendero del bosque, era extraño, jamás había escuchado de un cementerio, precisamente, en medio del bosque, incluso el aspecto de las tumbas era sencillo, todas parecían ser iguales y el ambiente estaba rodeado de una agradable y deliciosa paz natural que lo hacía sentirse emocionado y melancólico a la vez.

—Porque son justamente eso Chulie, mis padres. Centurión Galáctico y Estrella de Fuego están siendo adorados en Japón en este mismo momento, pero no mis padres —murmuro deteniéndose un momento para tomarlo de la mano y poder caminar juntos.

No entendía porque desde el primer momento en que conoció a ese grandote, musculoso de sonrisa deslumbrante, su insignificante vida había empezado a girar en torno a él. Quizás porque Siwon fue la primera persona para quien Heechul se volvió importante, de vivir aislado en ese horrible y solitario orfanato, en el que sus propios padres lo abandonaron a su suerte, a volverse el tesoro más preciado de ese tonto adolescente que llego un día destrozado por la muerte de sus padres. Con dos tíos amorosos que peleaban fuertemente su custodia a las autoridades mientras él no tenía a nadie… Jamás entendería porque Siwon se volvió su amigo, ni porque lo defendía de los otros niños, ni mucho menos la manera en que había soportado cada uno de sus insultos y sus torturas mentales. Rasco distraídamente su mejilla y se apartó el cabello del rostro, probablemente solo era un masoquista, idiota resistente.

—Es aquí Heechul…

El nombrado camino hasta posicionarse a su lado y observo las lapidas de concreto llenas de moho y enredaderas, hermosas flores nacían del lugar donde se suponía debían estar las tumbas, sobre los padres de Siwon incluso había un hermoso rosal.

—Siwon es hermoso… Gracias por dejarme acompañarte este año…  —dijo con una sonrisa sincera inclinándose sobre las tumbas de esas personas a las que estaba seguro realmente conocía por todos los dulces recuerdos que Siwon compartió con él, no había ningún detalle que él no conociera de ellos, esos que lo ayudaron a soportar la soledad de los últimos años que tuvo que esperar en Nueva Gaia, para que volviera y pudiese al fin abrazarlo.

—Yo quería… —susurro Siwon rodeando a Heechul por la espalda—. Que vinieras conmigo desde el primer aniversario… —murmuro acariciando su cabello con dulzura—. Mamá… Papá… Este es Kim Heechul y es la persona que más quiero en el mundo, quien me cuida y a quien quiero cuidar siempre, es probable que el próximo año ni él ni yo podamos volver a visitarlos, las cosas que vamos a hacer van a ser estúpidas y peligrosas, así que denme fuerzas para protegerlo y terminar con lo que ustedes dejaron inconcluso.

Un furioso ruido  sordo se escuchó por todo el lugar y Siwon froto su mejilla adolorida.

—¡No lo escuchen suegros! ¡Nosotros vendremos! —grito Heechul con la voz ahogada—. El próximo año y el siguiente, y el siguiente a ese… No voy a permitir que me quiten al estúpido de su hijo nuevamente, porque es tan tonto que…

Su voz se volvió inaudible y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

—Es tan tonto que va a preferir dejarme solo de nuevo a observar cómo me lastiman… —jadeo con serias dificultades para que su voz no se rompiera, estallando en lágrimas incontrolables y estrangulados sollozos. No quería estar solo nuevamente, no quería…

Siwon lo abrazo y se recostó contra un tronco en el pacifico y desolado cementerio, cubriéndolos de la fría brisa matinal y de sus propias debilidades. Tristemente sonrió derramando un par de lágrimas porque parecía que tenían una bonita reunión familiar…

Si tan solo sus padres estuvieran vivos…

Si tan solo…

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 10 del 2037.**

**07:45 am.**

**ECHSN. Patio Central/Plataforma de Visualización Académica.**

Las exclamaciones de asombro eran generalizadas, había pasado cerca de una década desde la última vez que un miembro del ranking hubiese abandonado su lugar en el mismo por más bajo que estuviera en el… Lo peor es que no había sido un miembro, sino tres las deserciones que se visualizaron esa mañana al entrar al instituto. Había un revuelo caótico y molesto, Minho estaba bastante lejos de comprender la razón de tal conmoción, estaba más preocupado por el estado de Changmin, además él ya sabía que las chicas de RANIA abandonarían ahora que había más y más gente interesada en apoyar su proyecto, todo debido a la influencia de Kyo Woo Shim…

—¿Me pregunto qué medida tomará el profesor Centuria respecto a esto? Ahora habrá un montón de salvajes luchando por destituir a algún miembro de la lista oficial y  ganarse un lugar de los que ya han sido abandonados —murmuro Jinki con un desdeñoso tono frío, aunque sus comentarios eran usualmente amables cuando se trataba de este tipo de temas podía ser bastante antipático e hiriente si se lo proponía.

—¿Acaso estas asustado despreciable hijo de papi? 

El ataque fue inesperado, los estudiantes se hicieron a un lado y Jinki rodo un par de metros por el piso con violencia. Kibum corrió a  ayudarle y Minho dirigió su mirada iracunda hacia quien origino la agresión. Minho entrecerró los ojos al distinguir a Leeteuk y  Kang In, eran los compinches de Shindong y unos despreciables parásitos que se la vivían alardeando y atemorizando a quien ellos consideraban no se merecían nada de lo que la vida les había dado.

—¡Obsérvenlo todos! ¡Esa es la quinta posición de su ranking!

Kang In avanzó con el entrecejo fruncido, seguido de cerca por Leeteuk, con toda la intención de meterse de nuevo con Jinki y con todos los que estuvieran en medio.

Minho frunció aún más el ceño y se interpuso entre Kang In y sus amigos dándole un rudo e inesperado empujón.

—No tienes ningún derecho a meterte con Jinki cuando te escudas fácilmente con la posición del nieto de Látigo de Plata ¿O te crees qué solo ustedes pueden hacerlo? La única razón por la que esta escuela existe para empezar, es para mantener una falsa sensación de seguridad en los niveles más ricos de Nueva Gai.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Minho miro de reojo a Jinki, estaba inconsciente y tenía una ceja abierta pero no parecía estar más lastimado, ciertamente su madre tenía razón, tenían que hacer que Jinki tuviera más resistencia física.

— ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres número 10? —cuestiono Leeteuk haciendo a un lado a Kang In—. Solo has tenido una maldita suerte envidiable, pero no eres más que un idiota al que le gustan las palabras bonitas. Y vamos a aprovechar esta oportunidad para demostrárselos a todos.

—Sí yo fuera ustedes dos me estaría largando en este momento.

Esa voz, resonó con fuerza, casi aburrida a las espaldas del alboroto. Minho sintió como al instante su corazón saltaba de su pecho y llevo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Changmin, el cual se acercaba abriéndose paso como un príncipe a través de la multitud de estudiantes que le abrían camino sin si quiera hacerlo de forma consciente.

Una horrible turbación se apoderó de Minho  al ver una de sus manos vendadas y una gasa cubriendo su mejilla derecha. Taemin, Hyuk Jae, Soon Kyu y Jonghyun venían caminando tranquilamente a su alrededor, estos dos últimos tomados de la mano y no pudo evitar pensar al instante en Kibum.

—Que tierno Shim ¿Has venido a salvar a tu saco de boxeo? —inquirió Kang In retador, ignorando la mirada furiosa que Changmin les dirigió.

—Tsk… No te molestes Shim el problema no es con tu esclavo—aclaró Leeteuk con una sonrisita socarrona—. Nosotros vamos por los niñitos de papá —susurro Kang In al pasar al lado de Minho dándole una ruda palmada en la cabeza.

—Joder idiotas, después no digan que no se los advertí —suspiro Changmin riendo con un tinte de maldad. Minho agarro a Kang In de las solapas y sus ojos destellaron por un instante, antes de que una estela de ardientes chispas carmesí flotara en el aire, por el camino que siguió el cuerpo de esa mole antes de chocar estruendosamente contra el piso. Minho se giró lo suficientemente rápido para que exclamaciones sorprendidas fueran opacadas por la patada impulsada por una llamarada que se estrelló contra la quijada de Leeteuk y este quedará tendido junto a su amigo totalmente inconsciente.

—¡Jinki!

El grito de Riko y Dee corriendo hasta Jinki alejaron a Minho de su trance y se apresuró hasta acercarse a sus amigos mirando con preocupación el estado en el que se encontraban.

—Jonghyun asegúrate de que Jinki llegue completo a la enfermería —murmuro Changmin observando molesto la escena.

—Changminie el nerd estará bien, este no es nuestro asunto.

Soon Kyu hizo más firme el agarre sobre su novio e intercambio una rápida mirada con su lindo hermanito Taemin.

—¿Chicas seguras que pueden encargarse?

Minho tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar con Changmin y no quería posponerlo para después.

—Claro que sí Minho, no es tan grave, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar —insto Riko mientras Kibum llevaba a Jinki sobre su espalda—. Solo alcánzanos cuando termines —pidió al salir corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

Minho suspiro y apretó sus labios ansioso, se giro con el ceño fruncido a mirar a Changmin y caminó con paso firme y amenazante hasta él sin darle siquiera tiempo de reaccionar.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —siseo al llegar frente a él, lo agarro con fuerza de la camisa y se dio la vuelta topándose de lleno con la expresión más indiferente que había visto en su vida—. ¿Y tú quién eres? —espeto Minho molesto.

—Donghae, olvidabas esto.

Le entrego a Minho la mochila de Changmin para después hacerse a un lado con un movimiento fluido, dejándolo seguir tirando con fuerza de las ropas de Shim el cual estaba tan sorprendido, como todos los que contemplaban la escena, que no pudo modular ni una frase, dejándose guiar hacia donde sea que Minho quisiera llevarlo.

Minho se detuvo abruptamente en un desolado espacio de receso, pasto, bancas por aquí y por allá y un frondoso árbol que ensombrecía algo tenebrosamente el lugar mientras ligeros rayos de sol se filtraban por entre sus hojas y ramas.

—¡Bien Shim Changmin! ¡Quiero una explicación!

La explosión verbal fue tan sorpresiva que asustó al mayor quien se puso derechito y se rasco la cabeza mirándolo sin entender. Minho se mordió los labios y lo golpeo en el brazo lastimado con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Auch! ¡Oye! Eso no era necesario —dijo sobándose adolorido, mirando algo contrariado la mueca confusa y preocupada con la que Minho lo estaba mirando.

—¿Qué te paso?

Minho se cruzó de brazos con un tono más suave acercándose a mirar los ligeros araños que tenía sobre la ceja. Changmin retrocedió un poquito y respiro profundamente, tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía nervioso y la mayor parte de sus heridas eran por haberse distraído al acordarse de su inofensivo beso, así que técnicamente era su culpa.

—Mi padre me mando a internamiento al edificio H para entrenar con la liga Black ¿comprendes? Con lo que le paso al imbécil de Jaejoong están considerando seriamente integrarme a ese equipo después de mi ceremonia.

—¿Jaejoong?

—Black Panther —aclaró Changmin revolviéndose el cabello—. Se supone que es ultra secreto así que no se lo digas a nadie ¿Está bien? —pidió haciendo un mohín confuso, sin importar cuánto es que Taemin le había rogado, no le dijo nada, y simplemente con tener la presencia de Minho enfrente de él se ponía todo hablador, seriamente esperaba no estarse metiendo en problemas.

Minho refreno toda clase de insultos contra el equipo Black y toda la familia de Changmin viva y muerta antes de suspirar abatido.

—¿Satisfecho Minho?

Choi asintió y comenzó a picotearse los labios con nerviosismo.

—Ahora explícame ¿Por qué estabas tan interesado acerca de esto?

Minho frunció el ceño tras el tono mordaz que Shim utilizo para preguntarle aquello y dejo que su boca se abriera antes de pensar lo que iba a decir.

—¡Estaba asustado! ¿De acuerdo? Tú de repente eres todo amable y me invitas a salir y después simplemente te desapareces una semana completa ¡Y luego…! Cuando por fin apareces, luces demacrado y lastimado ¿Sabes? Puede sonar paranoico pero pensé que te habías arrepentido y eso estaba fastidiándome ¡Porque fue una maldita proeza lograr que tú voltearas a verme! —grito pateando su mochila mientras tapaba con rapidez su boca al descubrir que acababa de revelar su vergonzoso secreto. Minho se cubrió completamente frustrado el rostro y Changmin lo observo en silencio de hito en hito, sus hombros temblaban y estaba encogido en sí mismo repleto de un aura frágil que lo obligó a  rodearlo con algo de torpeza, en un abrazo cálido y espontaneo, que los dejo completamente abrumados.

—Lo siento, pero me has sorprendido… ¿Quién diablos no te miraría Minho? —inquirió apartándolo un poco tomando su rostro entre sus manos para estudiarlo. Con esos ojos ¿Quien no lo miraría? Con esos labios y la sonrisa. ¿En verdad había estado tan ciego?

—Tú lo hiciste y después te apareciste medio desnudo y con una sonrisa deslumbrante diciendo: «¿Quieres ser mi compañero de entrenamiento?»

Changmin parpadeo con una expresión adorable en el rostro, Minho acababa de imitar su voz a la perfección y había puesto una cara tan linda.

—Joder, no sabía que mis sonrisas fuesen deslumbrantes… —farfullo avergonzado pateando una piedrecita con aire distraído.

—¡Aish! ¡Deja de hacerme decir cosas vergonzosas Changmin!

Se volvió molesto, iniciando su recorrido de vuelta la escuela con Changmin siguiéndolo muy de cerca, riendo cada tanto al cruzar sus miradas.

—No por ahí no, vamos a la cafetería, anda, anda, tengo hambre Minho.

Lo tomó de la mano antes de que girara en un pasillo rumbo a los salones y lo arrastró todo sonrisas por el caminito de concreto que colindaba con el patio trasero, que no era otra cosa que un bosque frondoso que todos los que estaban en la cafetería esa mañana podían observar a través de los ventanales elípticos que rodeaban 300 metros cuadrados de cafetería. Era el punto de reunión favorito de todos los estudiantes de los tres edificios que conformaban la escuela e incluso Heechul, Siwon y Minseok estaban ahí, mirando con la boca abierta a Shim Changmin, rodeando la mano de Minho, como si fuese la cosa más ordinaria del mundo.

—¡Changmin ah suéltame! ¡Todos nos están mirando! ¡Hyung!

—Relájate, acabo de demostrarte algo… —murmuro abriéndole la puerta de la cafetería, ingresando tras el aún tomados de las manos.

—¿Ah sí…? ¿Qué? —cuestionó mirando levemente ruborizado hacia todos lados, decidiendo caminar tras Changmin, su silueta lo ocultaba un poco de esas miradas indiscretas.

—Que nadie puede dejar de mirarte —susurro con una sonrisa enigmática girándose para plantarle un bochornoso beso en la punta de la nariz que automáticamente lleno la cafetería de un murmullo escandalizado y un par de brillantes flashes capturando el momento—. Por cierto tengamos nuestra cita en el próximo periodo libre que tengamos ¿Te parece?

Giro un poco  la cabeza para verlo asentir con actitud nerviosa y la mirada brillante.

 

—Dime que esto es una de esas tórridas bromas de mal gusto tuyas Heechul —pidió Minseok levantándose de su mesa, mirando con una mezcla turbia de sentimientos a su hermano menor con una charola para el buffet en las manos, poniendo en ella todo lo que Shim Changmin señalaba con actitud infantil medio abrazándolo por la espalda enfrente de todas esas personas.

 —Créeme que quisiera ser tan cruel querido primo —respondió el aludido levantándose y avanzando con cierta actitud desesperada en medio de los estudiantes que se les atravesaban aún estupefactos.

 

— ¿No crees qué es demasiada comida Changmin? ¿O es que acaso esos tipos del equipo Black no te dieron de comer?

Changmin rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía una charola con el “postre”.

— ¿Sería muy extraño decirte que no? —respondió mordiendo una manzana con verdadero gusto girando satisfecho en busca de una mesa para dos, topándose con 3 rostros sonriendo deslumbrantes frente a él y Minho.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Minho a su lado con una mueca confusa y encantadora.

—Nos venimos a preparar para la clase de autodominio del profesor Centuria, quiere que hagamos una brillante demostración para justificar su decisión de incluirnos en el Ranking —presumió Heechul recargándose descuidadamente sobre Siwon.

—¿Júrenlo?

—Vamos Minho era solo cuestión de tiempo —reprocho Minseok sonriendo completamente lleno de satisfacción.

—Lo sé, tonto, lo sé… —respondió sonriendo avergonzado—. ¡Felicidades! —dijo dándole un suave golpecito a su hermano antes de que le cambiara la expresión—. Pero a todo esto Jinki está en la enfermería por un incidente que tiene que ver justo con el ranking. Cuando termine su clase deberían ir a visitarlo ¿De acuerdo?

—Joder, ese Jinki —susurro Heechul mientras los demás asentían y Siwon se percataba de la furibunda mirada que Changmin les dirigía al haber sido mortal e irrespetuosamente ignorado.

—¡Oh discúlpanos por la interrupción! Me llamo Choi Siwon, él es Kim Heechul y el de aquí a mí lado es Choi Minseok.

—Oh, perdón hyung, no me fije —dijo Minho sacándole la lengua juguetonamente mientras se frotaba el cabello avergonzado.

—Son mis primos —susurro señalando a la pareja—. Y mi hermano.

Sonrió con gracia, dejando a Changmin completamente a cuadros al tener a esos tres sonriéndole con desbordante amabilidad. Habían sido incluidos en el Ranking sin primero hacer una prueba, eso quería decir ¿Qué todos en esa familia eran tan multi talentosos como Minho?

Lo más increíble de todo es que no se sentía incómodo rodeado de esos casi desconocidos, como usualmente sucedía, incluso con su propia familia y eso lo puso un poco nervioso.

—Bueno vengan a desayunar con nosotros, tenemos una buena mesa —índico Minseok haciendo un energético gesto con su cabeza para que los siguieran. Minho tiro de Changmin al quedarse un poco rezagado observando el parecido que Minho y su hermano compartían, ambos sonrieron y sin darse cuenta la conversación fluyo más amena de lo que se habían esperado, lo disfrutarían ahora que podían hacerlo.

—Ah por cierto… —interrumpió Heechul levantando una de sus manos—. Sera molesto si sus identidades quedan al descubierto por un estúpido rumor.

Tronó los dedos y todos los aparatos electrónicos del lugar explotaron al mismo tiempo, como los posibles chismes que iban a rondar sobre Changmin y Minho, los cuales se esfumaron rodeados de humo y chispas.

—Ciertamente esa es una habilidad muy útil.

Changmin lo elogió sorprendido, mirando a Siwon y Minseok con curiosidad.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa belicosa y chocaron sus manos con fuerza dejando que una espesa cortina de vapor de agua se esparciera por toda la cafetería, cuando sus poderes entraron en contacto, incluso la habían dejado vacía en menos de un parpadeo.

—Necesitábamos conversar con tranquilidad.

Minseok se encogió de hombros, mirando la mueca llena de reproche de Minho, a veces se parecía tanto a su madre que le daban escalofríos. Changmin sonreía relajado sobre su lugar, simpática demostración la de esos chicos, ojala sus primos fueran así, de ese modo su vida sería un poco más tranquila.

—Ahora Changmin cuéntanos que es lo que ocurrió con Jinki —pidió Siwon intrigado.

 —¡Sí, sí! Y aquí entre nos también tus intenciones con Minho.

—¡Heechul no empieces! — gruño Minho aventándole una uva.

—¿Qué? Todos vieron cómo te beso Minho, así que no seas tan mojigato ¿Verdad Minseok?

—Cierto, cierto hermanito, queremos detalles — susurro burlándose abiertamente de él.

Changmin soltó una carcajada ruidosa y limpia, atrayendo la atención de todos los Choi y Heechul, parecía que no podía para de reír, parecía que no reía mucho y todos compartieron una mirada significativa y una sonrisa sincera.

Minho observo con una opresión hermosa en la garganta su perfil y lo feliz que lucía en ese momento, así que de forma inexplicable también empezó a reír…

¿Sería demasiado apresurado decir que quería sonreír por siempre a su lado?

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 10 del 2037.**

**09:00 am.**

**ECHSN. Enfermería.**

—Joder Jinki estas horrible —murmuro Kibum sentado en un incómodo banquito a su lado, la enfermera  había suturado su ceja, pero la cara se le había hinchado como si la hubieran usado como un saco de boxeo.

—Eso es cierto jovencito y tú deberías volver a clases en este momento.

La voz de la enfermera lo sobresalto y se giró a mirarla algo desconfiado

—Estará bien —aseguró la mujer regalándole una sonrisa servicial y amable.

—Pero es que es tan idiota que al despertar puede tropezarse al bajar de la cama y romperse una pierna —alego mirándolo sin poder ahogar un suspiro frustrado.

—No te preocupes querido ya yo me encargare de que no le ocurra nada —dijo instándolo a levantarse. Kibum se sentía algo irritado por la insistencia de la mujer, pero de algún modo no pudo negarse al mirarla a los ojos y camino sin rechistar a la salida, dirigiéndole un último vistazo a Jinki antes de irse caminando algo intranquilo por el pasillo.

Una sonrisa pervertida surgió de los labios de la enfermera y la lujuria se reflejó en su mirada al ver a Kibum doblar por el pasillo, la complexión y estatura cambiaron dejando a Jonghyun de pie a la mitad del pasillo.

—Tan ingenuo Kibumie —susurro escuchando los pasos ligeros de Taemin acercarse a él.

—Gracias, bling, ya puedes irte —ordeno Taemin con una sonrisa aparentemente inofensiva, ingresó a la enfermería, ocupando el lugar en el que antes había estado Kibum, observando a Jinki con un interés superficial y desagradable, como si continuara siendo un niño que no es capaz de diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo.

—Maldición Taemin espero que no empieces a hacer estupideces o Changmin va a enfadarse en serio.

Había hecho eso por Taemin debido a la sencilla razón deque evito que Soon Kyu lo despedazará al terminar con ella esa mañana justo después de lo de Jinki, se froto el rostro intranquilo y se fue tarareando por el pasillo en busca de Kibum, iba a molestarlo un rato y después lo obligaría a comer algo con él.

Taemin no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el nerd despertara, llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos riéndose de sus rechonchas mejillas, cuando los ojos de este empezaron a aletear y se apresuró en colocar una expresión preocupada, se inclinó frente al rostro de Jinki lo suficiente para acaparar todo su campo de visión.

Jinki parpadeo repetidas veces antes de poder enfocar algo con claridad y al ver el rostro preocupado de su más grande anhelo tan cerca del suyo, creyó que había muerto y llegado al cielo

—¿Taemin?

El aludido sonrió internamente y la frivolidad se reflejó por un instante en sus casi siempre brillantes y aniñadas facciones.

—Jinki ah… ¿Ya estas mejor? —pregunto apartándole el pelo con un puchero en los labios, queriendo reír al verlo incorporarse abruptamente, como si no pudiera creer que fuera real.

—¿¡Qué hace aquí!?

Asustado retrocedió sobre la cama, ganándose una mirada extraña de Taemin. ¿Acababa de hablarle de «usted» a alguien que era mayor que él?

—¿Cómo que qué? Estamos juntos en la clase de bioquímica y me preocupe al ver lo que ocurrió esta mañana en el patio central, porque nunca puedes mantener tus observaciones inteligentes bajo control —susurro con un tono tan angustiado y sincero que hasta el creyó que había sido real, Jinki también debió haberle creído porque se relajó y le sonrió avergonzado, murmurando un silente gracias que removió algo en él que no le gusto del todo, pero se aseguró de sonreírle con amabilidad, Lee Jinki era la primera pieza en su tablero para descubrir quién era realmente Choi Minho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 25 del 2037.**

**16: 23 pm.**

**Zona comercial Chronos. Nivel 4, sector Z234.**

\---

Minho suspiro mirando distraídamente por la ventana del monorriel, no esperaba que los problemas empezaran tan pronto, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado y todos sus planes tendrían que adelantarse. Y pensar que hacía unos días todo parecía ir de maravilla.

La verdad es que todo se arruinó cuando Lee Taemin decidió prestarle atención a Jinki y no era un estúpido como para no saber lo que tramaba, sin mencionar que estaba inquieto, la última revisión que habían hecho a su casa «como medida preventiva» había sido encabezada por ese tipo de color, Sky, que al parecer era de esos asiduos y antiguos enemigos de su padre.

La humillación que los habían hecho pasar había enfurecido tanto a su madre que termino por sacarlos literalmente a patadas, ahora estaba seguro que la relación con las fuerzas del orden de Nueva Gaia estaban puestas sobre la mesa como un tema de vital importancia sobre su permanencia en la ciudad.

También le preocupaba la relación con su padre, con respecto a la extraña manera de tratarse que él tenía con Changmin, no era como si le molestara que le hablara, era más bien incomodidad y desconfianza, podía entenderlo, de algún modo, pero Changmin era una persona extraordinaria y congeniaba tan bien  con todos ellos, incluso las chicas RANIA conversaban cada vez más con él. Su hermano se la pasaba gastándole bromas y Changmin, contrario a todo lo que había esperado, se las devolvía sin inmutarse siquiera un poco.

Esa noche sería el primer movimiento verdadero de su padre para reclamar justicia. El blanco perfecto se había presentado con descaro frente a ellos y no podía culparlo, creían que su padre era todavía un niño de 17 años al cual amedrentar. Si era sincero consigo mismo sentía un poco de lástima por el tipo y es que todo lo que hacían terminaba irremediablemente ligado a Changmin ya sea de un modo directo o indirecto, pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo alejasen de él, así que por acuerdo general ese primer objetivo, sería sin duda Robert Montgomery. Sky.

**«Estación Aurora. Cambiando al modo de transporte terrestre. Manténgase en su asiento. Gracias»**

Minho sintió el desagradable tirón que daba su estómago cuando el monorriel bajaba a las vías terrestres y suspiro mirando su reflejo en el cristal, hace tan solo un par de meses jamás hubiera imaginado que su expresión se vería de ese modo. Estaba feliz, verdadera e irremediablemente feliz, al fin tendría esa cita que Changmin le había pedido, desafortunadamente se había retrasado más de lo debido, gracias a que Kyo, aparte de los entrenamientos en la escuela encontraba tremendamente productivo enviarlo con el equipo Black, como si el cuerpo de Changmin no soportara ya lo suficiente. Maldición que si algún día tenía enfrente a ese remedo de padre le daría una buena patada en el culo. Su papá jamás había sido así, ni con él, ni con Minseok y mucho menos con Siwon o ya recientemente con Heechul así que no lo entendía del todo bien, pero Kyo Woo Shim no parecía ser la leyenda que todo el mundo admiraba, al menos no con su propio hijo.

**«Parque oeste, Nivel 5. Por favor baje con cuidado»**

Minho dejo sus cavilaciones aún lado y camino tranquilamente hacia las puertas del vagón, deslizándose tranquilamente hacia afuera, rodeado de gente con sus propios e insignificantes problemas, sumergidos en la ignorancia y la rutina, despreciando aquello que era realmente importante, cansados de vivir…

« _Tiene un mensaje de audio teclee 6 para escucharlo»_

El reciente mensaje que lanzó su teléfono móvil lo distrajo un segundo y se apresuró en colocarse los auriculares para escuchar lo que Key tenía que decirle ahora.

« _Maldición Minho, la bomba ha terminado de explotar, Heechul le dijo a Jinki lo que todos ya sabemos y el idiota nos ha mandado educadamente al demonio, no quiere que el nombre de Taemin salga de nuestros labios y tú madre por ahora nos ha pedido prudencia… Yo no confío en él, pero por ahora creo que es lo único que podemos hacer. Llamare a Minseok porque las cosas están un poco incomodas. En fin… Disfruta tu cita, todo el mundo en la sala de tu casa le manda afectuosos saludos a Changmin, excepto tú padre que está mirando de nuevo esas fotografías de cuando aún eras adorable y él era tu más grande ídolo. ¡Cuídate!»_

Minho soltó una risa agradable y guardo su teléfono subiendo las escaleras que lo sacarían del subterráneo, Taemin y Jinki, eran un problema mutuo, ellos no podían hacer más, no era su lugar.

Miró deslumbrado la plaza comercial repleta de chispas multicolor para atraer a las personas hacia su interior. Se desconcertó un segundo porque acababa de notar que no había salido ni una vez a la ciudad desde que había llegado. Miro ansioso hacia todos lados y no encontró el supuesto temporizador holográfico color púrpura en el que según él y Changmin iban a encontrarse ni ninguna otra de las «señas particulares» para que se ubicara y entonces empezó a entrar en pánico, porque al parecer había ido a un sitio totalmente distinto al que debía haber ido en primer lugar por estar divagando en cosas sin importancia.

« _Tiene una llamada entrante de “Minie” presione dos para activar el módulo de imagen_ »

Minho rebusco apresurado dentro de la bolsa de su sudadera y saco su telefono respirando profundamente antes de teclear el modo imagen.

—¡Hola Minho! Estoy por llegar al temporizador lamento la demora pero como veras… tuve un pequeño retraso —dijo Changmin con una venda alrededor del cuello. Minho frunció un poco el ceño, pero se abstuvo de decirle algo mirando nuevamente a su alrededor en busca del temporizador.

—No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar solo que… si te puedo decir algo, creo que estoy perdido —murmuro sonriendo con algo de torpeza, Changmin lo miro anonadado quitándose las ganas de reír al ver la mueca angustiada de Minho.

—¿En dónde estás?

—En el parque oeste… mm… ¡Nivel 5! —dijo el propio Minho sorprendido, se suponía que iban a verse en el nivel 4.

Changmin empezó a reírse de él y se despeino mirando la hora. 16:50.

—Ok, ok, voy a recogerte ya mismo, no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo? Espérame en ese parque, si no estoy mal debe haber una torre color verde en una esquina, ahí venden un buen pastel de manzana, solo por si acaso —susurro riendo con aire radiante.

—Oh, está bien Changmin, comprare uno para ti también, y lo lamento.

Sonrió con dulzura y se despidió abrumado antes de cortar la comunicación.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 25 del 2037.**

**17:00 pm.**

**Zona comercial Chronos. Nivel 4, sector Y009.**

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Vaya! —suspiro Changmin mirando como un tarado su teléfono aun plantado en medio de la «Passy» que era un centro comercial contemporáneo y llamativo, a él solo le gustaba por la música, pero según Jonghyun era un buen lugar para pasar un rato agradable con Minho sin tener que estar en la azotea de ningún edificio como les ocurría cuando estaban en la escuela.

Metió su teléfono a una de las bolsas de su chaqueta y retomo la marcha hacia la estación de transporte más cercana, aún no podía creer que se hubiera perdido, aunque para ser sincero no le sorprendía del todo, Minho solía distraerse con algo de facilidad cuando estaban juntos, incluso en medio del entrenamiento parecía estar divagando, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera derribándolo cada que tenía que hacerlo.

Últimamente se había vuelto la persona con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, volviéndolo el centro de su apreció después de aquella bochornosa confesión  sobre la forma en que lo había ignorado al principio, aún si no lo había hecho de forma consciente, se sabía sentido culpable al ver en la expresión de Minho, un anhelo casi infantil por llamar su atención.

Jamás le había gustado la curiosidad que despertaba en las personas, ni tampoco que estas insistieran enfermizamente en integrarse a su círculo de amistades, por lo que se la pasaba con sus primos, y como estos tenían un serio complejo de aristocracia arraigado por sus tíos mantenían a los aduladores lejos.

Pero con Minho, la cosa era distinta… ¡Catastróficamente distinta! Y no en un mal sentido, por supuesto que no, era bueno ¡Buenísimo para él! Se sentía comprendido, único y apreciado, con el bono de que lo había tenido sobre su cuerpo en incontables ocasiones, órgano que se sentía mucho más feliz que él y tremendamente estimulado, había ocasiones en las que no podía esperar para poder volver a tocar a Minho, aunque fuese a través del entrenamiento. Un sonrojo culpable se instaló en sus mejillas al recordar «que tan bueno» era Minho para él mientras se la pasaba enclaustrado en el edificio H.

Había intentado conversar con su padre sobre él, antes le habían gustado varios tipos de personas, pero jamás alguien había llamado tanto su atención como para siquiera intentar algo así como una cita, probablemente influía lo exaltado que Minho se ponía cuando él estaba adorándolo de algún modo. A veces no podía evitarlo, era espontaneo, como esa vez que le compro una copa de helado de fresas y zarzamoras en la escuela solo porque lo vio mirando el cartel, o como esa otra vez, que le regalo unos broches para el cabello llenos de brillitos, que por cierto esa misma tarde estaba usando, solo porque le pareció que se verían bien en él. Lo curioso es que días atrás lo había abrazado más tiempo del necesario mientras entrenaban para evitar que lo derribara, incluso descaradamente había delineado sus caderas, decir que había estado más que consciente al hacerlo sería poco, tuvo que salir corriendo a las regaderas apenas pudo quitárselo de encima o se habría dado cuenta del enorme problema que tuvo entre las piernas todo el rato que se froto contra él. Llegados a esa resolución, Changmin y su cuerpo, había intentado conversar con su padre, por si existía la no muy remota posibilidad de que él empezara a sentir algo más que un sencillo «gustar» por Minho. Lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue presenciar una acalorada discusión entre sus padres sobre su entrenamiento y las distracciones, su papá había estado dispuesto a escuchar pero su madre estaba histérica debido a sus incursiones al edificio H y no era para nada agradable lidiar con ella en ese estado así que simplemente había salido de su casa dejando el tema por la paz.

Tenía sus sospechas pero todo debió ser culpa de Sky o de Taemin a última estancia, estaba claro que ni él ni el propio Minho se toleraban, independientemente de los problemas que su primo ya tenía con Kim Heechul y que tenían que ver con Jinki.

La actitud de Taemin lo tenía sin cuidado por el momento, él siempre había sido así, siempre sonriéndole, siempre acaparando su atención y su tiempo; Desde muy niño había adoptado esa manera de ser hacia él, como si fuera su dueño, suponía que debió hacer algo con respecto a eso a tiempo pues ahora parecía que se la había creído de verdad…

Tampoco era su culpa al cien por ciento, claro que quería a Taemin, pero no del mismo modo en el que algo en su interior se removía cuando se trataba de Minho. Porque mientras el primero gritaba, pataleaba y fastidiaba a los demás, con ese encanto mimado que lo hacía reír, ¿Para que iba a mentir? Minho… Bueno él simplemente le arrancaba una sonrisa con solo mirarlo, pero si tenía que decir algo de él pues… era bastante sutil… juguetón y-y más coqueto…

¡Era tan obvio!

Una oleada de calor se apodero del cuerpo de Changmin y sacudió violentamente la cabeza, descubriéndose caminando solo por una vereda rodeada de arbustos.

—Joder a este paso no voy a llegar nunca.

Asegurándose una vez más que no había nadie por los alrededores sonrió. Un golpe seco se escuchó y las hojas que había desperdigadas por el piso se agitaron con violencia tras el despegue de Changmin, antes de que todo quedara sumido en una suave tranquilidad.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 25 del 2037.**

**18: 30 pm.**

**Restaurante Le petit. Nivel 1, sector rosa.**

—Buenas noches Mireya, Marcos.

—Buenas noches, Shion.

Marcos largo una gran sonrisa, después de varias reuniones, había dejado de ser «profesor Centuria y profesora Mireya» para quedarse solo en Marcos y Mireya, cuando era adolescente jamás se le cruzo por la mente que algún día los trataría de igual a igual, se sentía muy raro y le daban escalofríos.

—¡Marcos, Mireya!

Para su esposa la situación era más simple, ella acababa de conocerlos así que no implicaba mayor percance.

—¡Min Shye querida!

Mireya le dio dos sonoros besos en la mejilla, pasando después a recibir un gran abrazo de Marcos, ambos la estimaban en demasía y Shion sonrió, su esposa siempre había tenido esa clase de encanto y ahora que lo pensaba un poco Minho había nacido con esa misma aura.

—¡Me alegra que estén aquí! La comida para esta noche es deliciosa —comento con una gran sonrisa, incitándolos a tomar asiento. El ambiente alrededor del restaurante era brillante, podías mirar toda la ciudad a través de las traslucidas paredes de cristal que conformaban la cúpula en la cual estaba suspendido el local.

—Pues espero que esta noche si podamos cenar, nuestras últimas reuniones han sido sacadas a flote solo por café y palomitas —renegó Marcos acomodando la silla para Mireya quien reía suavemente sobre su comentario.

—No tienes remedio Marcos, tú eres el único que disfrutaba de esa terrible combinación de texturas.

Shion terminó de acomodarse sobre la mesa y llamo al camarero pidiendo que de inmediato empezaran a servir.

—Oh, vaya, ¿Así que era en serio, testarudo ex alumno?

—Si profesor Centuria, es una muestra de agradecimiento… —explicó Shion moviendo distraídamente una copa con vino a su alrededor—. No hubiera esperado encontrar apoyo en Nueva Gaia tras mi regreso… —suspiro con la voz cansada, sonriéndoles deslumbrante.

Mireya y Marcos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y sonrieron a la vez con algo de nostalgia y preocupación.

—¿Esperabas que te ignoráramos y fingiésemos que no existías como todos los demás? —pregunto Mireya con voz sabia—. Nos equivocamos una vez pensando que hacíamos lo correcto, pero creo que Marcos estará de acuerdo conmigo al decirte que nosotros siempre supimos que eras inocente y estábamos esperando el momento apropiado para enmendar nuestro error —murmuro sacando de su bolso una esfera metálica.

—Quizás no  podamos hacerlo contigo pero… en ese archivo están las investigaciones del caso Fire…

Min Shye cubrió su boca con discreción tras una servilleta y observo a su alrededor que nadie hubiera notado su sobresalto. Shion estaba estupefacto y rígido como una roca, su hermana… era la investigación sobre la muerte de su hermana y su cuñado.

—El joven Siwon tiene buen juicio, Marcos y yo esperamos que puedas guiarlo en el esclarecimiento de este asunto del modo que consideres más conveniente Shion, será un shock para él, pero su vida ya ha estado llena de demasiadas injusticias.

Shion miro a los ojos a Marcos y recibió angustiado la esfera que Mireya le extendía.

—No hay palabras, cuando me fui y aquello ocurrió, jamás tuve acceso la información. Gracias, muchas gracias —respondió aprisionando entre las suyas las manos de Min Shye.

—No ha sido nada muchacho —respondió Centuria rascando con nerviosismo su frente—. Unos favores por aquí, deudas por allá, te sorprendería lo corrompida que esta la sociedad actualmente. Además Centurión galáctico era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que tuve cuando se creó la Liga heroica, no soportaría saber que su muerte nunca fue esclarecida —comento bebiendo vino con algo de pesar.

—Muchas gracias, pero tú serás el sorprendido esta noche Marcos —aclaro Shion guardando con celo la esfera entre sus cosas, la chispa graciosa que adorno sus palabras se intensificó con la brillantez de su mirada.

—Los muchachos son unos adictos al trabajo —explicó Min Shye acoplándose nuevamente al ambiente del restaurante.

—Y el blanco perfecto fue a pavonearse sin escrúpulos a nuestra casa —continúo Shion con una sonrisita belicosa en los labios.

—¿Mireya, conoce a Robert Montgomery?

La pregunta de Min Shye tomó por sorpresa a la profesora, logrando que arrugara un poco el entrecejo buscando en su memoria aquel dato.

—No puede ser ¿El narcotraficante de suero azul? —pregunto Centuria alarmado mientras Mireya abría los ojos intrigada.

—Ese mismo —dijo Shion sonriente—. Pero no me refería a lo que ya sabemos, sino el papel que desempeña en su otra vida —aclaro con tono instigador bajando un poco la voz—. Es el asistente particular de Kyo… —murmuro logrando una terrible conmoción en sus ex maestros, retomando su lugar en la mesa, alejada de miradas indiscretas lo cual le permitía reír como un niño pequeño.

—Al principio Shion no lo noto, pero solo tuve que hacer un par de llamadas a las oficinas centrales de «Alteraciones psicotropicas» en Estados unidos para recibir el informe completo y el estatus de «Desaparecido» desde hace 10 años que ostenta el afamado Sky —declaro Min Shye en voz baja, guardando silencio cuando uno de los meseros se acercó con una charola de hielos.

—Tiene bastante tiempo que no trato con Kyo, sino fuera por lo que Changmin me cuenta de vez en cuando, juraría que está muerto —comento casualmente el profesor Centuria, observando con cuidado las cositas de cangrejo que acababan de servir, recibiendo un duro codazo de Mireya al ver el aura depresiva que rodeo a Shion.

—¿Qué pasa Mireya? Me dolió…

Centuria recibió una severa mirada de la mujer señalándole la expresión de Shion.

—Oye Shion… ¿Acaso esa expresión tiene que ver con lo que te comente de Minho y Changmin? Porque ¿Sabes? Esas son solo especulaciones mías, probablemente Shim y tu hijo son solo buenos amigos —aclaro Marcos sonriente.

Mireya se froto el rostro con frustración y quiso pegarse de topes contra la pared más cercana tras semejante comentario de Centuria, definitivamente le daría unas clases de tacto y sutileza.

—Cálmate Shion, sabías que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría.

Min Shye intentaba consolarlo, aunque con ese tono burlón nadie le creía y Marcos la miraba sin comprender.

—Oh, es que hoy es la primera cita de Minho con Changmin y Shion está un poco nostálgico. No es nada grave.

—¿¡Cómo que no es nada mujer!? ¡Mi pequeño esta en este momento regalándole su pureza a ese…! —grito Shion con tono dramático, casi a punto del llanto mientras Marcos y Mireya sentían pena ajena y algo de lastima por el pobre de Minho.

—Ya cariño cálmate, si el muchacho se parece a su padre, me sentiré satisfecha de que mi hijo salga con alguien tan guapo.

—Pues Max es bastante bien parecido, popular, amable y rico… —enumero Mireya aumentando la depresión de Shion—. También es hábil, poderoso, bastante inteligente y fiel, muy, muy fiel, puedo asegurarte Shion que el pequeño Minho está en buenas manos, Changmin no tiene ojos para nadie más —asevero muy segura de sí. Shion se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

—Justamente ese es el problema… —susurro bebiéndose de un trago el champagne de su esposa, arrancando profundas carcajadas de sus acompañantes, no era lo que Minho y Changmin sintieran el uno por el otro, era aquello que los pondría en una encrucijada aun si Minho intentaba quitarle a Changmin la venda de los ojos, su fidelidad verdadera estaba con aquello de lo que había estado rodeado toda la vida.

La cena siguió transcurriendo entre bromas y anécdotas hasta la llegada del postre y la aparición de un par de comensales de interesante e inesperado aspecto.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Pensé que la gente había enloquecido y los rumores sobre ti no eran más que una broma de mal gusto —dijo con sorna la voz del directivo de relaciones administrativas de Nueva Gaia con la Tierra. Shion levanto la mirada y sonrió con anticipación.

—Alain, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Los años te han sentado de maravilla viejo amigo —saludo con tono adusto, riendo internamente al ver al hombre fruncir el ceño con desagrado.

—No te confundas querido Shion tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos.

—Por supuesto que lo se Alain, estaba bromeando, pero parece que has perdido el sentido del humor junto con el cabello —explico oyendo un coro de sofocadas carcajadas por parte de los comensales del restaurante que habían estado escuchando.

—Que gracioso Shion. ¿El exilió te cayó de maravilla o es solo la compañía de los traidores que se alían con delincuentes? —pregunto el hombre mirando iracundo a Mireya y Centuria, ambos respondieron con burla y desinterés.

—No te des tanta importancia Alain, me pagan lo suficiente como profesor para evitar hablar contigo —comento Centuria, cruzando los brazos con severidad. Observó a sus acompañantes con recelo, ¡Por favor! ¿Wólfram, Rose y Kevin Estrada?

Habían sido sus alumnos hacía solo una década, y eran bastante malos, si tenía que evaluar su desempeño.

—Que gracioso Centuria, mira que terminar viviendo del erario público.

—¡Joder Alain! ¿No te has mordido la lengua sin vergüenza? Mira que sentarte todo el día a idolatrar tu calva no te hace merecedor del sueldo con 12 ceros que ostentas cada mes cariño ¿O ya olvidaste la crisis del 27? —refuto Mireya con acidez, ganando para su bando esa batalla verbal, la gente comenzó a mirarlo mal y murmurar en voz alta sobre su conducta.

—Te estamos vigilando Shion tus días en Nueva Gaia están contados.

—¿Es eso una amenaza Alain?

El aludido respingo y se aflojo la corbata en un gesto obvio y nervioso.

—Yo no amenazo, solo aconsejo, recuerda que las cosas caen por su propio peso.

—Y tú lo sabes bien ¿verdad? —pregunto Min Shye interfiriendo por primera vez en la conversación—. La próxima vez mete las manos y no la cara, querido, puedo recomendarte un buen cirujano plástico —dictaminó dejándolo completamente humillado sin necesidad siquiera de verlo a los ojos, ni los propios empleados del restaurante se vieron capaces de contener las risas.

Alain y sus acompañantes salieron del lugar lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras y todos en su mesa volvieron a reír, ya habían perdido la cuenta de todas las ocasiones que les había ocurrido eso, ya sea con sus hijos e incluso con las muchachas de RANIA.

—¡Shion mira!

Min Shye señaló por la ventana la enorme cantidad de panfletos que empezaron a caer del cielo. Marcos y Mireya también voltearon y observaron sorprendidos el montón de papeles deslizarse hacia los niveles inferiores.

Un par de trabajadores tomaron un par de papeles y los repartieron entre los comensales, Shion solo podía sonreír con la mirada brillante.

Mireya y Centuria observaron sorprendidos el papel cuando llego a sus manos y la gente a su alrededor empezó a entrar en caos. Entre sus dedos tenían el informe delictivo de Robert Montgomery y en la parte posterior estaba el sello de la liga de las tinieblas impreso en un rojo brillante.

—Para mañana a esta hora probablemente ese hombre ya esté en alcatraz —murmuro Shion levantándose satisfecho siendo imitado por sus aún sorprendidos acompañantes… Y eso que apenas estaba iniciando…

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 25 del 2037.**

**19: 15 pm.**

**Residencia Choi Sector Zero, Sala de investigación subterránea.**

Heechul y Siwon se alistaban mientras Jinki y Kibum, quien al final había resultado ser mucho más atento y observador de lo que habían creído, terminaban de imprimir los panfletos con la cara de idiota que se cargaba Robert Montgomery.

—Listo muchachos, tenemos 30 minutos antes de que todo esto empiece.

—¡Perfecto!

Kibum sacó de su mochila un sobre de considerable grosor color verde y Jinki palideció, miramdo asustado a Heechul.

—Ustedes me dijeron que podía aportar algo, así que investigue un poquito en las computadoras de mi tío y encontré un montón de cosas turbias e interesantes… —dijo dejando que un motón de papeles se desperdigaran por la mesa que servía como teclado frente a la enorme pantalla de la computadora, en esos momentos procesaba los archivos de infraestructura y remodelación que las muchachas de RANIA habían conseguido ahora que el orfanato había empezado a construirse.

—¿Eso es investigar poquito? cuestiono Heechul acercándose a revisar los papeles ignorando la mirada odiosa que le dedico Kibum.

—No es culpa mía que mi papi sea un genio, simplemente le pregunte quien era la persona más corrupta de Nueva Gaia, lo demás fue una simple coincidencia la verdad…

Eso último fue una excusa muy pobre y le entregó un par de gráficas y testimonios a Siwon.

—¿Lee Soo Man? —cuestiono Heechul elevando una ceja intrigado.

—Sip, el abuelo de Taemin —asintió Kibum completamente irreconocible revolviendo entre sus papeles hasta hallar un acta de nacimiento—. Y también el tío de Kyo Woo y quien obtuvo su custodia después de la muerte de su padre —murmuro extendiéndoles los documentos.

—Hay fotografías también miren —dijo, pasándole los archivos a un intrigado Siwon—. No se despego ni un segundo de Kyo durante el juicio a  Shion, pero ahora eso empieza a cobrar mucho sentido, no solo era el hermano bastardo de Kyo «El grande» sino que en esa época también era el Alcalde de Nueva Gaia —explico extasiado, tecleando un par de cosas en su teléfono celular haciendo que la computadora proyectara la fotografía de un diario terrestre del 2017.

—¡Fue una maldita conspiración política y familiar! —rito Kibum como si eso hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo a notar desde el principio, Jinki retrocedió hasta sentarse en un rincón de la habitación con gesto culpable.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Qué se supone que significa esto Kibum?

Siwon tenía serias dificultades expresarse y Heechul observaba los documentos cada vez más histérico, uno tras otro, asesinatos, misteriosas desapariciones, malversación de fondos…

—¿Cómo que «qué»? —respondió dejando de sonreír por un momento—. ¿Acaso no lo sabían?

Y de inmediato volteó a ver a Jinki.

—Pensé… que se los habías dicho…

Siwon y Heechul se miraron sin entender y este último le dirigió una terrible mirada a Jinki.

—¿Qué se supone que debías decirnos Jinki?

—Heechul lo siento, en verdad lo siento…

Fue lo único que Jinki se vio capaz de decir bajando la cabeza con gesto culpable. Heechul le dirigió una dura mirada a Kibum y este empezó a hablar mirando con culpabilidad a Jinki.

—Verán…Yo pensé que entre sus planes tenían contemplado a Lee Soo Man, no se mucho sobre cómo fue su relación con Kyo, pero muy pocas personas saben que son hermanos, de hecho solo los miembros del clan «Lee» lo saben, y de algún modo el que su parentesco con Kyo fuera desconocido por la mayor parte de la población después de su muerte le dio mayor facilidad para manipular lo que ocurrió con el señor Shion…

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Jinki? —pregunto Siwon algo intranquilo.

—Pues…

—Yo lo sabía desde el principio —hablo mirando el piso con molestia—. Mi madrina es la abuela de Taemin, a él y a Changmin los conozco desde que son pequeños…

—¿Tú sabías que la persona detrás de todo lo que le ocurrió a Shion fue este tal Soo Man y no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué…?

Siwon era incapaz de procesarlo.

—Al principio iba a decírselos pero… pero después tuve miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer a Taemin…

Siwon destrozo el mesón  de un golpe seco y miro dolido a Jinki.

—¿Crees que somos unos criminales irracionales? No importa que tan estúpido e inmaduro sea ese niño ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerle algo?

—¿Por quienes nos has tomado todo este tiempo Jinki?

Hechul lo miró como si fuera la primera vez, ese castaño había sido su único amigo mientras Siwon permanecía en la Tierra, era casi como su hermanito, Jinki había pasado más tiempo con él que con su propia familia, y lo quería, lo quería mucho y estaba agradecido con el por ayudarle a sobrellevar la soledad. Era cierto que no toleraba al engendro pero de ahí a intentar lastimarlo había una diferencia muy grande…

—¡Por Dios! ¿¡Cual es tu maldito problema!? ¡El estúpido te humillo frete a toda la escuela! ¿¡Cómo puedes…!?

—¡Basta!

Jinki se levanto de golpe, las luces empezaron a fallar y en la pantalla del computador aparecieron alarmas de sobrecarga.

—¡No lo sé!¡No lo sé! ¡¡No sé porque lo amo tanto si es un idiota!! ¡¡Al menos una vez, solo una…!! Me habría gustado recibir un poco del apoyo que yo te brinde a ti Heechul...

El aludido frunció el ceño y lo miro con dolor.

—Vete al demonio, yo no pedí que me tuvieras lastima —susurro casi a punto de llorar haciendo recapacitar a Jinki sobre la magnitud de sus palabras.

Un pitido proveniente de la muñeca de Siwon los puso sobre aviso y Heechul se coloco una máscara oscura siendo imitado rápidamente por Siwon.

—Nos vamos ahora, manténganse monitoreándonos a través de las cámaras del sistema _ocus_ de Nueva Gaia —pidió Siwon en voz baja mientras Heechul avanzaba hacia la salida con un caos en su interior.

Jinki intento hablar con él antes de que este saliera pero Siwon negó, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera tocarlo, ambos desaparecieron una vez se cerraron las puertas del elevador.

—Lo lamento Jinki… yo no…

—Basta Kibum, no es tu culpa, me voy a casa, Heechul no es el único con el derecho a enojarse —susurro tomando su chaqueta dejando a Kibum solo a cargo de todo en el desastre en el que se había convertido esa situación.

—¡Joder! ¡Debí haber mantenido la boca cerrada! —chilló alborotándose el cabello—. Ojala Minseok y Minho hubieran estado aquí. Al menos ellos habrían podido hacer algo para que esto no terminara así…

_«Ghost, Psyche conexión establecida tienen menos de 10 minutos para llegar al nivel 1, el portal está listo»_

—Entendido, mantennos informados por si los Black aparecen de pronto.

Fue la escueta respuesta de Siwon escoltando un avión transportador con su motocicleta aérea. El piso del campo de entrenamiento que habían remodelado se abrió por la mitad dejando a la vista el hangar que en realidad era.


	6. Trust Me

Mientras sus padres cenaban y el resto de sus amigos terminaban de poner en marcha los planes en contra del engreído Robert, la ciudad permanecía inmutable y tranquila, a pesar de los propios dilemas diarios que había en un lugar con una población tan grande y estratificada…

Lo importante a relatar es lo que ocurrió con nuestros dos protagonistas, en el perfecto instante en el que se encontraron, ajenos a los bulliciosos problemas familiares y a las conspiraciones.

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 25 del 2037.**

**17: 30 pm.**

**Parque Oeste. Nivel 5.**

Changmin aterrizo algo desastrosamente en medio de dos árboles de proporciones descomunales y terminó lleno de hojas cuando al fin pudo llegar al piso.

—Joder y dicen que hay que cuidar los arboles… —refunfuño sobándose la cabeza que se golpeo  con una rama al incorporarse, desde su posición diviso la torre verde fosforescente en la que le había dicho a Minho que vendían los pasteles de manzana.

Salió caminando a la explanada del parque a paso tranquilo mirando hacia todos lados, observando con cuidado a las personas con las que se topaba en su búsqueda por Minho, si no mal recordaba usaba un suéter oscuro y como si recordar ese simple hecho fuese todo en el mundo rápidamente su mirada lo hayo inclinado sobre la plataforma central de anuncios.

—¿Así que usan nombres clave?

—¿Acaso pensaste que nos exhibían como animales en el zoológico?

Minho se giro sobre sí mismo con una sonrisa y se inclino hacia Changmin con una expresión burlona y tímida adornando su rostro.

—La verdad sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin más, dejando escapar una sonrisa cristalina. Había estado observando la plataforma con los mejores resultados en habilidad que manejaba su escuela, al parecer era un dato que a la gente le interesaba conocer, aunque no supieran quienes serían sus próximos «héroes».

—Lamento haberte hecho venir por mí… —dijo apenado, bajando la mirada porque a veces la forma en que Changmin lo miraba era demasiado intensa como para poder sostenérsela.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, pero creí haberte dicho que te compraras un pastel.

—¡Lo intente!

Se defendió Minho rápidamente levantando las manos alebrestado.

—Pero todo se veía tan rico que al final no me pude decidir…

Changmin se rio y miro la hora en su reloj.

—Vamos a escoger algo anda, quiero mostrarte un lugar, aunque creo que tendremos que salirnos de las convencionalidades de las citas, casi no hay tiempo —dijo instándolo a caminar a su lado.

—Hyung, ya es poco convencional venir herido a una cita, así que espero que tu sorpresa sea mejor que la mía ¿Ne? —susurro obsequiándole un beso torpe sobre el cuello echándose a correr rumbo a la torre de postres con las mejillas azoradas, dejando a Changmin con una sensación agradable en el estomago, le encantaba. Choi Minho le encantaba.

Frente a una pantalla inmensa de color ámbar había un par de módulos en los cuales podías elegir lo que querías y como lo querías, sin que demorase en estar más de un par de minutos, Changmin eligió el pastel de manzana caramelizada con canela y un café y Minho una crepa con chocolate, fresas, kiwi, duraznos y zarzamoras, sin mencionar que llevaba también crema pastelera y leche condensada encima, aunado al capuchino de crema francesa que Changmin pensó era ya demasiada azúcar para mantener despierto a cualquiera por una eternidad.

—La noche es increíble.

A su lado el menor solo sonrió, asintiendo suavemente al afirmar con delicadeza el agarre en los paquetes en los que llevaban sus postres. Miro de reojo la venda alrededor del cuello de Changmin, sabía que si preguntaba la respuesta no le agradaría, esa noche era de ambos y tenían que disfrutarla, así que no la arruinaría preguntando cosas que de cualquier forma ya sabía. Changmin rio por lo bajo al ver los ligeros saltitos que daba Minho a cada paso que daba y que no podía dejar de encontrar adorables.

—Ven. Necesitamos salir de aquí sin que nos vean —susurro Changmin tirando un poco de su ropa en dirección contraria al flujo de personas.

Minho asintió caminando cerca suyo, mirando a su alrededor a más parejas disfrutar de esa noche juntos, todos sonriendo, abrazados o tomados de las manos… Se llevo una mano a la cabeza tras eso último y con una mueca traviesa observo a Changmin y se apresuró en llegar a su altura, con una habilidad discreta enrosco uno de sus brazos a los de Shim y le sonrió cuando este volteo a mirarlo con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

Continuaron caminando por una vereda silenciosa, con una felicidad casi infantil invadiendo sus cuerpos. Sorprendidos se detuvieron al encontrar una especie de escultura obstruyendo el paso, Changmin no la había visto nunca y además de repente se movió…

Sin importar que Minho haya gritado incluso más fuerte que Changmin, en ese preciso instante ya no importaba, se reía como un loco, aferrado un poco más apretado a él.

—¿¡Cual es tu maldito problema!?

Changmin se dirigió hacia ese feo monigote, dispuesto a darle un par de patadas de un momento a otro, si no le respondía pronto.

—Cálmate, hyung, cálmate… No te responderá aún si lo golpeas, es un artista urbano —aseveró rebuscando entre sus ropas mientras Changmin lo miraba raro, no sabía lo que era un artista urbano, ni un artista en general, pero Minho no tenía por qué enterarse tampoco.

Minho saco una moneda, completamente emocionado y la hizo revolotear frente a Changmin antes de colocarla en una esfera metálica que esa especie de bufón llevaba entre las manos.

Changmin boto sobre su lugar e hizo una mueca iracundo, ese tipo empezó a moverse como un robot hasta extenderle la esfera a Minho que se abrió mostrando una diminuta abertura de la cual salió una esfera más pequeña y trasparente que se poso delicadamente sobre su mano.

—Ne, Muchas gracias —susurro recibiendo apenado, un sobreactuado beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Lejos, lejos —gruño Changmin manoteando sobre el «artista» antes de bufar y sacar una moneda de entre sus pantalones al observar la mirada esperanzada de Minho dirigirse a él.

Esa cosa, persona o lo que fuera se movió repentinamente de nuevo y Changmin volvió sus manos puños, dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo si volvía a asustarlo así, para su sorpresa solo le arrojo un papelito antes de retomar su posición inicial, inmóvil y mirando al cielo con la esfera bajo el brazo.

—¿Qué dice hyung? —inquirió Minho emocionado. Changmin se volvió a sonreírle y suspiro desdoblando el papelito.

 _—«Encontraras satisfacciones emocionales en aquellos que buscan la verdad para vivir y actuar mejor»_ ¿Y el tuyo? —cuestiono levantando la mirada encontrándose a Minho con una expresión algo contrariada mientras leía su supuesta fortuna.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué decías hyung? —murmuro nervioso, dando la impresión de quemar su papel con despiste.

—¿Qué decía tu fortuna Minho?

—Algo sobre pandas mutantes —susurro frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Ni siquiera existen los pandas aquí! —asevero con melodrama, miró una última vez al artista y se apresuro en envolver sus dedos a los de Changmin para poder salir más rápido de ahí.

—Toma entonces, cuida la mía —pidió Changmin con ternura, entregándole la esfera justo antes de rodearlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Minho lo miraba interrogante, aunque a gusto con el contacto.

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunto Changmin en voz baja, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Minho asintió sin encontrarse la voz y se sintió terriblemente avergonzado al recibir esa sonrisa cuando acababa de quemar esa frase que le reprochaba su propia actitud.

_«La confianza es entregarle a esa persona el arma que te pude herir, pensando que jamás la va a utilizar en tu contra»_

Cuidaría de la fortuna de Changmin, incluso encima de la suya. Apoyo su rostro en ese pecho cálido, preguntándose quién debería confiar en quien…

Changmin lo apretujo con más firmeza, Minho suspiro depositando un suave beso sobre su cuello, mucho después de darse cuenta que ya no estaba tocando el piso…

Una ráfaga de aire golpeo el piso y las hojas bailotearon unos instantes antes de retomar su apacible posición sobre el piso humedecido y mohoso de ese rincón de Nueva Gaia.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 25 del 2037.**

**18: 47 pm.**

**Plaza de los Justicieros. Nivel 2.**

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamo Minho al aterrizar sobre la plataforma que sostenía la balanza, el símbolo de los fundadores de Nueva Gaia. Era el lugar más alto del planeta, el sitio más respetado y protegido, aquello era similar a un santuario, una escultura gigante detallada en oro y otros metales preciosos provenientes de la Tierra representaba a cada uno de los fundadores con amplia exactitud.

 

Y Nueva Gaia era bellísima desde ese lugar…

 

Minho se acuclillo abrumado, pensando que podría perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro. Podía observar todos los niveles, la estructura que los unía, las luces, el ruido… ¡La vida!

 

El cielo incluso parecía estar más cerca de ellos.

 

—Abrumador…

 

—Me alegra que te guste…

 

Changmin se sentó a su lado mientras jugueteaba con sus manos sin saber que más hacer.

 

—La vista es encantadora, aunque si he de ser sincero es una estupidez que haya estatuas hechas con oro con tanta mendicidad aumentando cada día, es decir, es prepotente.

 

Changmin se rio y  lo miro curioso, buscado conocerlo más solo con ese gesto.

 

—Eres muy raro, ya sé que vienes de la Tierra pero las personas en nuestra posición no creo que sean muy distintas allá tampoco,  y en cambio tú, eres un diamante preocupado por el lodo estancado en las cañerías bajo el piso de la joyería.

 

Minho se sintió apenado pero decidió sonreírle devuelta, Changmin no sería lo que él quisiera y quizás por ello le gustaba tanto.

 

—¿No es acaso lo que los héroes deben pensar? ¿No es así como debemos ser? —cuestiono ladeando el rostro confuso.

 

—Me encanta.

 

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Minho al verlo dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

 

—Que me encanta tu forma de ser, me encantas —dijo sin tapujos acariciándole el cabello.  Minho se mordió los labios y acepto el gesto con docilidad.

 

—Tú me gustas desde casi el primer instante en el que te vi —confeso en medio de un suspiro apresurado, mirándolo de reojo, riendo con los ojos brillantes y el cuerpo tenso y ligero a la vez, sin olvidar la sensación de nausea instalada en la boca del estómago.

 

—Yo sabía que venir a este sitio sería una buena idea —refunfuño Changmin dejándose caer bajo la superficie plana bajo sus pies con una mirada incrédula, enamorada y dulce dirigida a Minho, ese que le sonrió de vuelta y se obligo a controlar el sofocante ardor de su pecho, volvió a mirar la ciudad escuchando a medias el crujir de los paquetes que cubrían los postres al empezar a ser manipulados.

 

—Entonces… Si tu me encantas y yo te gusto y eso es como una confesión… ¿Te gustaría ser…? —dijo Changmin una vez Minho empezó a probar de su azucarado postre.

 

_I really wanna be with you, I really wanna really wanna be with you. Cuz you are my love (love), you are my shine (shine) your my dear, so trust me, trust me, trust me, yeah!_

 

Minho se echo a reír nervioso al escuchar el tono que interrumpió lo que Changmin estaba a punto de pedirle y mastico una fresa al verlo maldecir por lo bajo y cortar la llamada.

 

—Adoro esa canción —dijo Minho.

 

—¿Trust me? —cuestiono y el menor asintió tomando otro bocado—. Es muy buena y pegajosa. Siwon se obsesiono con ella por 6 meses y Heechul incluso la cantaba para él.

 

Changmin robo una de sus zarzamoras con chocolate y se sonrieron como un par de tontos.

 

—Ahora retomando lo que te estaba diciendo…

 

_Im here, soba ni iru kara, Call me, boku ga iru kara, trust me, mou nani mou osorena-…_

Changmin volvió a bufar y lo reviso antes de guardarlo de nuevo, primero Taemin y luego Jonghyun, había sido tan claro con ellos esa misma tarde ¿Por qué lo estaban fastidiando?

 

—Oye, si es importante, no te preocupes por mí, puedes decírmelo después —dijo Minho dándole un sorbo a su café.

 

—¡No, no puedo! —Minho se sobresalto y le dedico toda su atención, riendo ingenuo al ver que Changmin estaba empezando a ruborizarse—. E-Es importante que te lo diga, por favor escúchame.

 

Minho suspiro internamente y dejo a un lado el café, probablemente no podría comer más, sentía como el aluvión de sentimientos bajaba por su estómago como si tuviera la jodida montaña rusa ahí mismo.

 

—Bien, tú quisieras ser mí-

_My dear, mienai itou de, Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara Tada kanjitte iite kono nukumori…_

 

—¡Aghhh! ¡Maldición! ¿¡QUÉ!?

 

Changmin se levantó de golpe. Minho supo que algo andaba mal porque a Shim se le ensombreció la expresión y se froto los ojos agobiado mientras negaba para sí.

 

—Claro Kyu, voy para allá. Pagaré por todos los daños que haya causado.

 

Minho se levanto curioso y Changmin le obsequio una gran sonrisa de disculpa. Soltando un suspiro a lo dicho al otro lado de la línea.

 

—Por supuesto que lo hare. Nos vemos en un rato.

 

—¿Qué paso?

 

—Taemin.

 

Minho lo intento, seriamente hizo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar lo que sintió pero, probablemente fallo pues Changmin lo miro afligido y angustiado.

 

—¿Podemos terminarnos los pasteles antes de ir…? Bueno lo siento, ni siquiera sé si puedo ir contigo —murmuro sentándose de golpe tomando de nuevo su café y la crepa, ahora ya necesitaba algo dulce.

 

—Minho, oye lo siento...Y claro que puedes venir es solo que-

 

—Es solo que él es tu familia —dijo negándose a mirarlo—. Y la familia es siempre una prioridad, él cree que te estoy alejando de su lado pero no entiende que sin importar lo que haga o deje de hacer, yo no puedo competir con él porque no soy nadie con la misma relevancia en tu vida —dictamino haciendo hervir el capuchino que sostenía entre sus manos.

 

—Pero nada me impide intentarlo aún si eso no es correcto —gimió con un temblor errático apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Changmin se hinco tras su espalda y lo abrazo dejando que Minho apoyara su cabeza contra su hombro para poder aspirar la fragancia y la cercanía, con el viento removiendo algo más que sus ropas y cabellos.

 

—Lo siento —dijo Changmin apoyando su cabeza con la de Minho al sentir aferrarse a su mano con un celo encantador. Minho se estremeció al sentir un beso desmadejar las emociones y sensaciones que solo la cercanía de Changmin le dejaba experimentar.

 

—Confía en mí hyung, sin importar lo que llegue a pasar en el futuro, nunca voy a traicionarte —dijo Minho, dando un beso cálido sobre el dorso de Changmin, acurrucándose dulce y tiernamente contra su pecho.

 

***

 

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 25 del 2037.**

**19: 45 pm.**

**Mirador Spectrum. Nivel 1. Sector ????**

—¿Qué es este sitio? —pregunto Minho al aterrizar con Changmin en medio de una azotea amplia y elegante.

 

—La casa de un amigo al que quiero que conozcas.

 

 —Por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

 

—Hay una fiesta porque a Jaejoong le han dado el alta.

 

—Ah…Panther —comprendió Minho caminando de la mano de Changmin con una armoniosa naturalidad, se sentía bien estar de ese modo con él.

 

—Sí, ya se había demorado, realmente sana muy rápido pero al parecer la conmoción psicológica fue más difícil de sobrellevar para él —explico Changmin, conduciéndolo por unas escaleras extensas que parecían ser de servicio pues se detuvieron frente a una puerta sumamente descuidada en comparación a la opulencia del lugar.

 

—Bien Minho, ¡Bienvenido al mirador!

 

Changmin abrió la puerta dejando ante Minho una fiesta con el ambiente más loco, colorido y súper hilarante de la historia.

 

—¡Wow!

 

Ingreso despacio mirándolos a todos de uno en uno, una fiesta para Panther repleta de superhéroes ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

 

—¡Hey Max! Por aquí

 

—Minho, no tardaremos mucho y después continuaremos la cita, si quieres… —dijo con una dulce vergüenza que estaba matando a Minho.

 

—Está bien.

 

—¡Súper! —Changmin entornó los ojos con una sonrisa alegre y aliviada—. Ven tienes que conocer a Kyu y puedes quedarte con él mientras me encargo de Taemin.

 

Corrieron por entre todas las personas con algo de ansia apresurada, con las manos todo el tiempo entrelazadas, hasta que llegaron a un amplio recibidor con puertas de cristal lejos del bullicio de la fiesta. A pesar de que en ningún momento se detuvieron Changmin saludo a Panther, Tigger, Felina, Black Cat y Lynx. Todos los miembros que integraban el equipo Black, del cual Changmin parecía que ya empezaba a formar parte, Minho no pudo evitar mirar más de la cuenta a Tigger, como Changmin, también ignoraba demasiadas cosas que los alejarían claramente de una amistad en el futuro.

 

—Por aquí —insto Changmin haciéndolo caminar delante de él como un niño en busca de la aprobación por una buena nota o acción.

 

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta eléctrica de acero y Changmin la pateo con fuerza tres veces en una esquina, esta cedió y se abrió dejándolos entrar a una sala de estudio amplia y confortable.

 

—Changmin espero que tu acompañante sea lo suficientemente confiable como para que lo hayas dejado ver como abrir mi estudio sin la contraseña —dijo la elegante figura de un joven que miraba con aire absorto la noche por un ventanal que se oscureció en el instante que se giro a mirarlos.

 

—Cho Kyuhyun, un placer… —dijo evaluando sus posturas y la forma posesiva en que Changmin sostenía la mano de Minho—. Futuro novio de mi amigo, si él me hubiera dicho que estaba interrumpiendo su cita, yo mismo me habría encargado de Taemin —explicó con una sonrisa que claramente decía que no se arrepentía ni un poco de haberlos interrumpido.

 

—Mucho gusto, soy Choi Minho —dijo soltando a Changmin para saludar a Kyuhyun—. Su trabajo sobre la continuidad espacio temporal que desarrollo Chronos para eludir a los vigías, es en suma útil e interesante, el viaje en el portal épsilon es más soportable desde entonces —elogió estrechando con seguridad la mano de Cho quien le lanzo una mirada cargada de intriga que desentonaba con esa sonrisa halagada que portaba la expresión de su rostro.

 

—Bueno gracias, es un placer que te haya gustado, y más que nada, sido útil. Changmin has elegido un agradable partido. Siempre pensé que sería alguien desagradable y frívolo como Taemin.

 

—¿Gracias? —respondió Changmin sin poder evitar reír, no habría soportado otro desplante hacia Minho y mucho menos de Kyuhyun.

 

—De nada, ahora ve por el engendro a mi piscina, y haz que alguien la descongele, no quiero accidentes ni problemas con tú padre así que mándalo ya a casa. ¿Gustas un poco de chocolate mientras esperas Minho?

 

—Sería muy amable de tu parte. Gracias —dijo con las manos tras la espalda mirando todo con curiosidad mientras Kyu asentía y salía de ahí llevando consigo a Changmin prácticamente arrastrando.

 

Una vez solo Minho se dedico a curiosear por todo el sitió, rodeo el escritorio, observo ese cuadro sobre lo alto de una chimenea artificial, de Dalí, si no estaba mal, que no lo estaba. Los estantes de libros, el archivero con una impresionante seguridad protegiéndolo y el sello de la policía de nueva Gaia en la placa con su nombre. Dr. Cho Kyuhyun. Investigador interno de alcatraz. Curioso, muy curioso. Pensó mientras iba a detenerse frente a los ventanales para seguir observando la ciudad, era una lástima que siendo tan opulenta ya estuviese en ruinas.

 

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Minho volteo sonriente para encontrarse con la seria expresión de Kyuhyun.

 

—¿Ya no había chocolate? —pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa cuando un rayo le paso rozando el cráneo a escasos centímetros de distancia.

 

—Sé quién eres y quiero que te alejes de Changmin.

 

Con su mano en alto estaba amenazándolo, una ligera línea de humo se disperso tras cerrarla en puño.

 

—También se quién eres, y sabes que lo que va a ocurrir es inevitable. Dime, si es que lo quieres tanto ¿Por qué no le dejas saber la verdad? ¿Por qué todos creen qué lo protegen dejándolo ser un ignorante?

 

—Changmin es frágil. Aunque finja que no le importa, todo a su alrededor lo lastima. Y si tú vas a dañarlo-

 

—¡Oh, vamos! Lo soportara. Todo sería más fácil si sencillamente le preguntaran que es lo que quiere, en lugar de suponer que es lo mejor para él.

 

—No juegues con fuego Choi…

 

—No, tú no juegues con alguien que controla el fuego, llevo días generando un golpe de calor gracias a todos los que rodean a Changmin y le fastidian la vida con sus estúpidas decisiones;  No querrás que tu bonito sitio para expiar culpas termine reducido a cenizas ¿Verdad? —inquirió Minho con un aplomo abrumador, a pesar de que no dejaba de sonreír, mientras de forma incontrolable un par de llamaradas escapaban furiosas de su cuerpo.

 

—Él confía en ti —dijo Kyu bajando su mano—¿Y vas a traicionarlo por una disputa que no les concierne? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces feliz? Sabes que puedes —dijo con evidente malicia caminando hacia uno de sus sofás—. Pero no quieres, deseas enredarlo en toda esta basura y mostrarle todo lo podrido, todo lo destruido que está este mundo, como la Tierra.

 

—Uno no puede ser feliz viviendo entre mentiras.

 

—Eso no lo decides tú.

 

—Ni tú tampoco Kyuhyun, Changmin tiene el derecho a decidir qué vida quiere vivir, pero no puede. Porque las opciones son reducidas y los horizontes están llenos de mentiras. Él debe conocer el mundo  tal cual es. Y después… —dijo perdiendo la vida en su mirada por unos instantes que Kyuhyun no podía ignorar aunque se lo propusiera.

 

—Impulsivo, inseguro, poderoso, amable, condescendiente, “bueno” y honesto, creo que esa es la más extraña y útil de tus cualidades Choi, aunque yo la llamaría posesividad antes que verdadera sinceridad.

 

—¿Y me lo vienes a decir tú? No eres muy hábil juzgando a las personas ¿no? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza con amistosa burla, observándolo levantar su dedo índice desde el sillón de una sola pieza en el que había decidido descansar.

 

—Una oportunidad Choi, solo eso te voy a otorgar. No puedes ser peor que los inútiles de sus padres ni el imbécil egoísta de Taemin… Si hubieses querido arruinarlo ya lo habrías hecho. Pero si lo lastimas… —dijo volviendo a sonreír de nuevo—. Te destrozare pedazo a pedazo, centímetro a centímetro sufrirás el peor dolor del mundo y desearas jamás haberte cruzado en la vida de mi amigo.

 

Minho sonrío de verdad, con una mueca desolada, y la tristeza empañando completamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Kyuhyun lo miro perplejo y se sentó completamente erguido en su posición, no se supone que las personas reaccionan así a una amenaza.

 

En ese momento comprendió que no podría hacerle más daño a Minho que el que él mismo se estaba provocando, iba directo a un hoyo del que no podría salir, y todo lo que sentía por Changmin estaba en sus ojos, en la sonrisa que produjo para él al oírlo acercarse, en el labio que mordió, en el sutil parpadeo de sus pestañas y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

 

Todo eso le decía cuanto le dolía a Minho aquello que todavía no hacía.

 

***

 

—Me alegra que te hayas llevado bien con Kyuhyun.

 

—A mi también, es agradable y parece que no le molesta que te hable. ¿Todo fue bien con tu primo?

 

—See, solo estaba ebrio y sus poderes estaban descontrolándose, se fue de la fiesta iracundo, pero estará bien, puede cuidarse solo. Ah por cierto la próxima vez te presentare al equipo Black, quieren conocerte.

 

—Yo también quisiera conocerlos y decirles un par de cosas sobre las heridas que te han hecho.

 

—Ah, te pareces a mi madre, aunque no esté muy lucida siempre.

 

Minho levanto el rostro en automático para mirarlo queriendo saber, pero Changmin solo se encogió de hombros aumentando un poco más la velocidad de su vuelo.

 

—Y… ¿A dónde quieres ir Minho? —pregunto rondando un tranquilo parque, dando vueltas en el aire en algún punto muerto y silencioso de Nueva Gaia.

 

 —¿Qué hora es?

 

—Las 8:30 ¿Por qué?

 

Minho soltó un suspiro interno y arrugo la ropa de Changmin, del sitio del cual se sostenía a él.

 

—Hmn… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Hay algo que quiero obsequiarte Max.

 

Changmin largo una carcajada suave y acaricio la frente de Minho con sus labios ignorando la inestabilidad que sentía correr a través del cuerpo del menor.

 

—Bien,  ¿Como era…? ¡Oh, sí! Fénix. Me encantaría.

 

Minho se acaloro y asintió. Mientras más lejos del nivel 1 mejor.

 

—Vámonos.

 

***

 

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 25 del 2037**

**21: 04 pm.**

**Residencia Choi Sector Zero. Campo de entrenamiento.**

 

—Ven Changmin es por aquí.

 

Minho hizo a un lado arbustos y ramas. Sabía que Changmin estaba inquieto y observaba curioso el bosque, preguntándose porque precisamente habían aterrizado en medio de la nada si se suponía que lo había invitado a su casa. Minho se detuvo frete a una puerta invisible y tanteo en medio de la oscuridad el tablero de reconocimiento. Un inesperado pitido los sobresalto y después el escáner hizo lo propio sobre Minho, se escucharon varios crujidos, un par de sonidos de maquina trabajando y lo que Changmin había creído que era solo un bosque se ilumino cuando los reflectores que se habían mantenido ocultos hasta ese momento se encendieron uno a uno.

 

**_«Buenas Noches Minho, el campo está listo para su utilización y la de su acompañante»_ **

 

—Buenas Noches y gracias Lily —dijo entrando al desolado e inmenso patio de entrenamiento, sintiéndose libre para dejar escapar una llamarada, inmensa, intensa y sofocante. No podía contenerse más.

 

—Lo siento —gimoteo hacia Changmin con las manos juntas, intentando refrenar los chispazos que escapaban de forma errática de sus manos.

 

—Minho… ¿Qué…?

 

—Es mi sorpresa. O bueno, parte de ella —dijo tomando un suspiro profundo antes de volver a la normalidad.

 

—Veras hyung, tengo una teoría sobre los elementales —empezó a explicar, caminado de un lado a otro, adorando la forma en que el viento estaba golpeando su cuerpo.

 

—No puede ser Minho ¿Tú también? —cuestiono hastiado.

 

—Oh, pero a diferencia de todos los demás, es algo útil, te ayudara, quiero que te ayude… —explico algo ansioso con la mirada angustiada.

 

—¿Minho estas bien?

 

Parecía inseguro y asustado.

 

—Si he de ser sincero no mucho, no es una época buena para mí, aunque no esté en la Tierra, cada cierto periodo empiezo a generar un golpe de calor que no es muy fácil de controlar y aunque aquí en Nueva Gaia el clima es más frío, no me está ayudando para nada, en realidad parece empeorarlo todo —explico siendo lo más sincero que podía—. Por eso quiero que me ayudes, creo que los elementales, la única cosa útil que tienen realmente para defenderse es el poder volar bien, así que yo quiero que tomes parte de mi fuego…  Si puedes transferir las propiedades de cualquier objeto que toques solo con quererlo, creo que puedes hacer que se vuelva parte de tus habilidades permanentes si la cantidad que absorbes es lo suficientemente grande para adherirse a los componentes que controlan tus habilidades primarias.

—¿En verdad crees que eso funcione? —pregunto Changmin intrigado, antes de negar para sí y avanzar hasta él tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros—. Olvídalo no me interesa, mejor aún, ¿Dime cómo puedo ayudarte?

 

Minho sonrió y se encogió de hombros acercándose un poco más a Changmin.

 

—No me sueltes, por favor… —jadeo perdiendo toda la fuerza de su cuerpo en el instante que sus ojos se incendiaron de más de un modo literal, una llamarada expansiva los abraso y Changmin solo pudo activar por completo sus habilidades para repeler el incandescente calor que lo rodeo sin previo aviso, creyó que moriría, pero su cuerpo estaba absorbiendo toda ese energía con  ansiedad y  una necesidad atroz, el interior de sus manos comenzó a quemar y una ráfaga de vibrante carmesí atravesó su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, sentía como todo su interior se retorcía absorbiendo el fuego, como lo quemaba con lentitud hasta que, aun ignorando si sus ojos no le jugaban una mala pasada, este comenzaba a desaparecer, despacio, nítido pero fugaz ante él y Minho…

 

—¡Minho!

 

Apartó sus manos de golpe al ver que de ellas manaba una suave llama, una extensión ajena que no lo lastimaba pero que podía… Controlar… El menor cayó al piso de rodillas y Changmin se inclino preocupado por él.

 

—¡Eres un loco! ¡Un loco idiota! —regaño Changmin sacudiendo las manos antes de abrazarlo de nuevo, aliviado, asustado, no sabía.

 

—Pero funciono… ¿No es cierto?

 

Minho se dejo caer sobre su regazo, abrazando las caderas de Changmin con una firmeza suave que elevo el pulso de Shim como si tuviese una clase de arritmia.

 

—M-Min… Minho, no deberías… —murmuro sintiéndose vulnerable y rígido, no debía tenerlo tan cerca, o no podría controlar las traicioneras reacciones de su cuerpo.

 

—Pero tengo frío y tú eres cálido.

 

Apretujando más a Changmin ignoro el modo en el que se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos.

 

Changmin respingo y Minho se quejo, asustado y apenado, buscando la mirada de un nervioso muchacho que no se la daría. Estaba aturdido, sintiendo el cuerpo de Changmin, cerca, cerca, cálido, firme, errático… La proclamación de que no le era indiferente, que encontraba placentera, abrumadora su cercanía y que además estaba avergonzado por su causa. Choi no lo pensó mucho, porque estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar, se apartó y Changmin lo permitió afirmando sus manos al concreto. Minho trago duro e incluso vio doble, y después, dejo de pensar y empezó a sentir sin medir la magnitud de sus acciones.

 

De forma apresurada Minho acarició a Changmin sobre el pantalón y se dedico segundos, un par de maravillosos segundos más tarde a desnudar su pene. Changmin observaba paralizado y casi lleno de terror a ese Minho tan atrevido y sumiso, acariciarlo de forma torpe pero vigorosa, antes de verlo inclinarse sobre su masculinidad y absorberlo en la tibia y mojada boca donde dio un respingo que lo hizo botar sobre la fría losa de concreto.

Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos, se moriría dé la impresión si veía a Minho moverse frenéticamente entre sus piernas, ya era demasiado para el sentirlo.

Minho palpo los genitales de Changmin con nerviosismo y ahogo un gemido cuando empezó a lamerlo de arriba abajo como una golosina, sabía bien, no podía decir que fuera desagradable aunque sí muy vergonzoso.

Algo torpe separo las piernas del mayor y se metió de golpe toda su erección. Changmin dejo escapar un gutural gemido de placer y sintió su miembro vibrar en la boca de Minho, jamás había hecho eso con nadie… era tan raro y agradable a la vez.

El ambiente a su alrededor estaba tranquilo y suponía que se debía al estar solo completamente rodeados de naturaleza, el aire frío los golpeaba con violencia y de algún modo era un escalofriante contraste por la explosión de placer ardiente que poseía a sus cuerpos, que los hacía lanzar esos quejidos indecentes.

Gimiendo en voz baja y algo inseguro acaricio la cabeza de Minho.

—Eres un pequeño pervertido… —murmuro ganándose una mirada avergonzada de Minho mientras depositaba besos por demás tiernos sobre todo su miembro y se embarraba las mejillas de semen al acariciarlo con ternura.

El corazón de Changmin emboto todos sus sentidos al comenzar a latir como loco y ahora que tenía esa imagen de Minho, del Minho real, no el de sus penosas fantasías, no quería perderse ningún detalle. El aire comenzó a faltarle y lo vio sorberlo un par de veces con esa usual coquetería que lo encendía y le producía unas tremendas ganas de encerrarlo en su habitación y amarrarlo a su cama.

Desde que lo conoció su vida se había descontrolado, Changmin se la pasaba pensando en él, lo quería monopolizar e incluso había cambiado muchas de sus actitudes solo para tenerlo más cerca, cuando estaba de interno en el edificio H se distraía al imaginar que haría, en la taciturna oscuridad de la noche imaginaba que lo tenía, que lo tocaba y era suyo, que lo masturbaba con su boca, como lo hacía en ese instante…Y el recordarlo y tener la conciencia de que ya no estaba soñando simplemente lo asalto violentamente como el orgasmo más maravilloso y violento de su vida, se desparramó bruscamente sobre el concreto sintiendo su ropa sudada repelerse a su cuerpo completamente helada.

Minho se incorporo lentamente entre las piernas del mayor jadeando pesadamente con los ojos inundados de algo difícil de describir, estaba tan  colmado, se sentía diferente, muy feliz y apenado. Podría morirse de un momento a otro-

Changmin se descubrió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y observo a Minho limpiarse la boca seriamente, sonrió para sí y se incorporo de golpe, asustándolo un poco.

Minho sonrió y al hacerlo una ligera gota de agua bajo por una de sus mejillas mientras aún hacía adorables esfuerzos por limpiarse.

—Eres tan dulce… —gimoteo Changmin acariciando sus mejillas riéndose de la forma en la que ingenuamente frotaba las mangas de su suéter sobre esos labios que segundos antes lo habían hecho ver estrellas.

—¿T-Te gusto? —pregunto en medio de un tartamudeo que agito violentamente a Changmin quien dudoso se acercó más a sus labios.

—Me encanto ¿Y a ti? —Shim percibió el cambio, la mirada brillante, la respiración irregular y el sonrojo, el maldito sonrojo del demonio. Porque sabía se le escapaba solo frente a él.

Minho asintió efusivamente y se movió acercándose un poquito más a Changmin.

—Changmin ah…yo quiero… —suspiro mirando sus labios mientras de forma inconsciente lamía los propios.

—¿Tu quieres…? —inquirió acariciando su rostro, acercándose otro par de milímetros a esos labios, casi podía saborearlos.

—Yo quiero que tú… —gimió sofocado, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué yo…? —murmuro Changmin cerrando al fin los ojos pudiendo rozar esa sonrojada y tibia carnosidad.

— _Me hagas tuyo_ —declaro en el mismo instante que las luces alrededor del campo se encendían de forma imprevista.

—¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?

—Maldita sea es mi papá —gimió Minho aterrado—. Sácanos de aquí Changmin. ¡Lily apaga las luces! —grito mientras a tientas Changmin se reacomodaba las ropas y abrazaba a Minho alejándose apresurados de ahí.

Sin hacer ruido  volaron a una altura baja y Changmin  dejo a Minho en la parte trasera  de su casa, este último sabía que Shion no tardaría en encender el sistema contra intrusos, por lo que apenas tocar el suelo se alejó con prudencia de Changmin.

—Si mi papá nos encuentra así te hará daño hyung, tienes que irte —murmuro sin poder controlar del todo la vergüenza que sentía ¿Qué hizo? Ahora pensaría que era un-

—Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estarás bien? —pregunto alerta con más sensibilidad y euforia de la que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Sí, estaré bien. Changmin ah por favor, después haremos las presentaciones adecuadas, tienes que irte —pidió poniendo una mano sobre su pecho alejándolo hacia los inmensos arboles que ocultaban su casa.

Más luces comenzaron a encenderse y Changmin sintió la presión aumentar mientras Minho volvía  a hacer el amago de alejarse, observando insistentemente hacia el sitio donde habían estado antes.

—Minho.

—Dimnh…hn…

Changmin sujeto su brazo antes de que se alejara, lo refugio contra su cuerpo y tomo con un hambre violenta sus labios, fue en beso corto pero intenso y profundo, la lengua de Shim exploro posesiva el interior de la cavidad de Minho amortiguando entre sus bocas los gemidos propios y ajenos que esa acción arranco de ambos.

Changmin se apartó con los ojos cerrados y pego su frente a la de Minho tragando su acelerada respiración.

—Nos vemos, cuídate Minho, te llamare cuando llegue a casa —susurro a contra labio, obsequiándole un beso de mariposa después de recibir su asentimiento y un  beso corto en los labios.

Un sonido seco y rápido, como de propulsión resonó cuando Changmin desapareció en medio de la oscuridad y Minho se derrumbo de rodillas, abrumado e incrédulo de sus propias acciones.

Quería morirse y al mismo tiempo nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo. Acarició sus labios y sonrió, era la sensación más gloriosa de la existencia. Estaba seguro de ello.

_Está bien llorar y apoyarte en mí_

_Hace tiempo decidí aceptar todo de ti._

_Llámame, estoy aquí_

_No importa el mundo, incluso si se termina confía en mi_

_Siente mi calor a tu lado_

_Eres mi amor, eres mi sol, eres mi todo_

_Incluso si el mundo está en contra CONFÍA EN MÍ._


	7. Chapter 7

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 26 del 2037.**

**02: 22 am.**

**Campo de tratamiento de agua. Nivel 3. Sector 017.**

**«Niveles de toxicidad en el agua inexistentes… 0% de hierro… 3% de magnesio… 0.5% de potasio…»**

Onew suspiró y dejo en paz los lectores. Sabía que los resultados no variarían, siempre eran los mismos pero su padre era sumamente meticuloso con la salud de los ciudadanos de Nueva Gaia. Cualquier variación en la calidad del agua, el aire, el suelo y los alimentos podría influir en la agresividad de un agente patógeno y por consiguiente en la efectividad del tratamiento y la medicina para contrarrestarlo.

Se suponía que tendría que hacerle caso a su padre y no meterse en venganzas ajenas, también respecto al hecho de que alguien tan egoísta como Taemin  no sería nunca capaz de apreciar a una persona con sus cualidades.

Pero sabía que secretamente estaba orgulloso de que buscase hacer lo correcto respecto a Shion Seuk Choi y que no cambiaría de parecer respecto a Taemin y todos los Lee, mucho menos con el anciano.

 

**«Advertencia. Temperatura del agua descendiendo… 10°… 7°… 3°… Advertencia… Advertencia… Advertenc…ia»**

 

Sus lectores chisporrotearon y Onew se inclino sobre el barandal del pozo en el que había estado haciendo su inspección. El metal estaba congelado, igual que el resto del campo de tratamiento.

Una ventisca helada atenazó contra su cuerpo y  observo a una persona desplomarse en medio de un gigante montículo de nieve. Vaya problema, esperaba que el descontrol de esa persona no afectara los componentes del agua.  Tomo lo que quedo de sus lectores y bajo cuidadosamente por las escaleras hasta que tuvo que deslizarse por la nieve que cubría dos tercios de la escalera.

Denunciaría a ese irresponsable y esperaba que lo castigaran con dureza. Pensó cuando al intentar levantarse las piernas se le enredaron y tropezó hasta rodar un par de metros sobre la nieve. 

Ahora si estaba empapado.

Con el agua helada escurriéndole por el cuerpo se incorporo de nuevo y camino fastidiado hasta el cuerpo inerte que descansaba acurrucado sobre la nieve.

—Oye… ¡Oye!

Onew le dio la vuelta con brusquedad y se fue de espaldas ahogando una exclamación sorprendida al distinguir el rostro de Taemin. ¿Qué rayos?

—¡Taemin oye! ¡Despierta, despierta!

Un fuerte aroma a licor golpeo su nariz proveniente del menor y lo sacudió un par de veces intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo a esas horas y en ese estado?

También estaba empapado y completamente helado, pero parecía sentirse cómodo rodeado de ese clima. Un escalofrío recorrió a Onew por completo y decidió irse de ahí sino quería que le diera hipotermia. Torpemente se levanto y cargo a Taemin apoyándolo en su costado derecho mientras una de sus manos rodeaba su cintura y la otra le daba estabilidad por sobre su hombro.

Sin esperar un segundo más en ese sitio  se echo a correr preocupado por el estado del más joven.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 26 del 2037.**

**05: 57 am.**

**Zona residencial Guirnalda de Acero. Nivel 1. Sector 051.**

El bote con pastillas para la fiebre y el resfriado se le resbalaron de las manos y Onew maldijo en voz baja, jaló con sus dientes el suéter mojado que se le había pegado a la piel mientras hacía todo un esfuerzo por dejar de temblar.

Sin aguatar más se metió al chorro de agua caliente que broto de la regadera, se estaba muriendo de frío  y su cerebro tampoco estaba funcionando muy bien. Con manos temblorosas se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior esperando recuperar algo de sensibilidad en el cuerpo.

Después de un par de minutos había dejado de temblar y pudo moderar a través del tablero de control junto a la puerta la temperatura de toda la casa, la del baño y la de su jodida habitación, congelada centímetro a centímetro con Taemin acostado a sus anchas sobre su cama.

Cristo. Onew tendría sueños encantadores por el resto de su vida o moriría masturbándose con el pensamiento. Lo que ocurriera primero, pero ahora tenía que vestirse y asegurarse de que Taemin se encontrase mejor, no sabía cuánto había bebido y había visto graves casos de intoxicación etílica.

Los políticos de Nueva Gaia eran repulsivos en más de un sentido literal.

Rápidamente seco su cuerpo y se vistió con la pijama más abrigadora que poseía, tomo varios frascos con medicina, café y sopa en un termo, encaminándose apresurado a su habitación.

El ambiente seguía igual, todos los objetos que siempre usaba estaban rodeados de una brillante capa de hielo cristalizado, era precioso pero un poco espeluznante, parecía la guarida de un súper villano.

Con cuidado se hinco sobre el piso y coloco las cosas en su buro. Rápidamente examino sus signos vitales y el nivel de alcohol en la sangre. Un suspiro confortable escapo de sus labios al darse cuenta que en realidad solo parecía estar cansado y sumamente inconsciente del control de sus poderes.

Un fino destello corría brevemente por sus mejillas de vez en cuando y noto la hinchazón alrededor de los ojos y la nariz. No se había dado cuenta de lo mal que Taemin parecía estarlo pasando y su corazón se estrujo angustiado. Un  hipido escapo de sus labios y Onew fue consciente del dolor en ese pequeño cuerpo y toda la tristeza que parecía estar acumulando.

Suavemente le aparto el cabello del rostro y se sentó con la espalda pegada a su mesita de noche, sosteniendo con firmeza la mano del niño que le había destrozado el corazón sin siquiera saberlo.

***

_«Dos tipos lo sujetaron con fuerza contra la pared trasera de la escuela y el tercero pateo su estomago un par de veces hasta que las piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. Un puñetazo golpeo su rostro antes de caer al suelo y después tiraron de su cabello para levantar su cara ensangrentada mientras uno de ellos le apuntaba con un lujoso teléfono celular._

_Onew rió y el aparato explotó con un estruendo escandaloso en la mano de aquel sujeto, los otros dos lo soltaron asustados por el compañero que se retorcía en el suelo con las manos sangrantes y laceradas, si la visión de Onew no hubiese estado tan afectada a causa de los golpes, quizás le habría volado al menos un brazo completo._

_Una violenta arcada lo ataco de repente y vomito la barra de cereal que tomo de casa esa mañana, escuchó como ausente la manera en que arrastraban al pobre hombre que gritaba desquiciado a causa del dolor de sus heridas._

_Cada que algo así ocurría recordaba que no debía salir solo de su casa, ser hijo de quien era lo volvía un blanco fácil para los robos, aunque esa ocasión fue diferente, solo lo golpearon y al parecer querían pruebas de su estado, era una suerte que nadie supiera quienes tenían alguna clase de poder, aunque tampoco podía estar seguro._

_Lentamente alcanzo su mochila y saco un par de pañuelos con los que empezó a limpiarse la sangre del rostro, saco unas pastillas anestésicas y una solución des inflamatoria, las primeras las trituro con los dientes y se las coloco bajo la lengua y la solución se la arrojo en la cabeza. El alivio que sintió fue inmediato pero no representaba un cuadro halagador, sucio y ensangrentado._

_El pitido a su derecha lo hizo reaccionar y estiro la mano por su comunicador móvil, entonces si querían hacerle daño…_

_Sin querer sonrió, últimamente, sino es que siempre, lo hacía todo por él…_

**_¡Llegas tarde! ¡No te pienso esperar más de 10 minutos más! ¡Muévete!_ **

**_Taemin._ **

_Onew se levanto y se sacudió un poco la ropa, siempre podría decir que lo robaron, no sería la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. Corrió mordiendo el interior de su mejilla ignorando el dolor en la pierna izquierda, hasta que pudo erguirse correctamente y caminar hacia las puertas de la escuela. Ya podía divisarlo._

_—¡Taemin!_

_Él volteó a mirarlo, su sonrisa maliciosa y dulce se transformo en un segundo en una mueca de verdadero terror antes de volver a una sonrisa tenue, Onew lo sabía porque conocía cada expresión que ese rostro podía hacer. Se veía nervioso, casi como si pudiese salir corriendo de un momento a otro._

_Onew al fin estuvo frente a él y le sonrió._

_—Hola nerd. Te caíste_

_—Hola, si ya sabes que eso me ocurre cuando vengo caminando._

_Tae hizo una mueca y el alarido de Changmin lo hizo saltar en su sitio._

_—¡TAEMIN!_

_Onew aprovecho el momento de distracción para obtener aquel libro del que le escucho hablar la otra tarde y que se había ganado una paliza para obtener, literalmente._

_—Oye tae conseguí esto para ti…_

_Taemin observo el objeto con aprecio y se lo arrebato sin darle tiempo a reaccionar mejor._

_—¡Mira lo que te conseguí Changmin!_

_Onew se quedo de piedra y  sintió que todo empezaba a darle vueltas. Taemin se alejo prudentemente unos pasos de él y se rió con inocencia._

_—¿No pensaste que iba pasarme toda la adolescencia con un nerd que no controla ni sus propios pies verdad?_

_Onew empezó a mirar doble y la punzada en la pierna se intensifico fuertemente._

_—En realidad por eso necesitaba verte, antes de que alguien empezase a sospechar, no me hables de nuevo, no me mires, ni siquiera te atrevas a respirar el mismo aire que yo. ¿Entiendes? Lo mismo vale por si quieres acercarte a Changmin._

_Taemin seguía sonriendo y no espero a que le diera una respuesta. Golpeo con su pie el piso y el concreto se congelo en el mismo instante en que su mano choco contra el rostro de Onew, empujándolo violentamente hacia atrás._

_Todos quienes observaron la broma se rieron, el nerd lo había hecho de nuevo, una caída, una distracción y su corazón rompiéndose trozo a trozo sin entender nada. Se desmayo y fue Heechul a la primera persona que vio cuando abrió los ojos…_ _»_

 

No sabía porque recordaba aquello en ese momento, pero Heechul fue el único amigo que no se aparto nunca de él, sin importar que significara ser un marginado social, cuando era fácil para él sobresalir.

Sujetando la helada extremidad de Taemin comprendía que estaba a punto de traicionarlo… Y no podía hacer nada para detenerse…

***

**Nueva Gaia. Mayo 27 del 2037.**

**14: 35 pm.**

**Noticiero Gubernamental.**

_Durante la noche de hace dos días, el expediente de un temido criminal proveniente de la tierra: Robert Montgomery,  fue liberado entre las 19: 00 y 20: 00 horas en diversos lugares a lo largo y ancho de Nueva Gaia con el emblema de la Liga de las Tinieblas impreso en el._

_Entre los papeles recuperados también se observan fotografías de Sky, el famoso compañero del retirado Kyo Junior y una violenta acusación en su contra sobre su complicidad en el encubrimiento de aquel temido criminal que responde al nombre de Robert Montgomery al transformarlo en Sky._

_Aún no hay ninguna declaración oficial de las autoridades ni de los involucrados, pero esta mañana una orden de presentación fue lanzada contra Sky para comparecer contra los tribunales de justicia._

_Nadie sabe nada acerca del origen o las motivaciones de la Liga de las Tinieblas…_

_El canal gubernamental los mantendrá informados._

_Las actividades en la ECHSN serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso._

_***_

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 8  del 2037.**

**19: 45 pm.**

**Noticiero Gubernamental.**

_Es una pena informar que nuestro preciado Sky es totalmente responsable de aquellos actos en la Tierra que todos ustedes han tenido la oportunidad de conocer en estos días._

_Cuando los cargos fueron corroborados el criminal Robert Montgomery hirió de gravedad al Juez del Tribunal e intento escapar destruyendo la sala de enjuiciamiento. Una legión de vigilantes estatales fue tras él pero fueron rápidamente reducidos por ese temible impostor…_

_Kyo Junior se mantuvo imparcial durante el proceso que tomaron las investigaciones, pero es un orgullo informarles que fue el mismo quien atrapo y llevo ante las autoridades de alcatraz a Sky, un amigo y compañero que durante años destrozo la confianza de Kyo y de todos en quienes el creímos._

_Infortunadamente Kyo Junior ha sido responsabilizado una vez más por las acciones de este mentiroso criminal y librara un proceso en los tribunales hasta que los cargos ciudadanos sean levantados en su contra._

_El canal gubernamental los mantendrá informados._

_***_

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 13 del 2037.**

**22: 15 pm.**

**Noticiero Gubernamental.**

_El día de hoy a las 15: 30 horas el caso Sky fue finalmente avanzando en la sentencia después de un arduo proceso de discusión en el tribunal de justicia._

_Si  bien durante muchos años protegió Nueva Gaia, los motivos e intereses de la ciudadanía y su seguridad así como un pasado de vida criminal fueron incentivos suficientes para declararlo culpable. Kyo Junior mantuvo una expresión solemne durante la sentencia pero ahora es él quien debe librar un proceso legal nuevamente, todos le deseamos lo mejor y el rápido esclarecimiento de los hechos, sabemos lo doloroso que resulta toda esta situación después del asesinato del Gran Kyo a manos de S. Choi, peor aún después de varios años de haberse retirado._

_Un programa especial será emitido para demostrarle a esa clase de criminales que Nueva Gaia no olvida ni perdona._

_Exhortamos a las autoridades y a la ciudadanía a detener los ataques en contra de Kyo Junior y exonerarlo lo más rápido posible de todas las acusaciones que se le imputan, Nueva Gaia está con él._

_El canal gubernamental los mantendrá informados._

_***_

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 16 del 2037.**

**22: 15 pm.**

**Noticiero Gubernamental.**

_El prominente y reconocido Cho Kyuhyun, Doctor en Psicología Criminal ha estado trabajando con el criminal Robert Montgomery antes de permitir su ingreso a Alcatraz._

_Como todos ustedes saben la prisión de máxima seguridad para súper villanos de Nueva Gaia fue nombrada Alcatraz en honor a una famosa cárcel en la Tierra de la cual era imposible escapar en su época, es el lugar en el que los más grandes enemigos de los ciudadanos pasan el resto de sus vidas purgando sus propias y personales sentencias._

_El joven especialista dictamino un trastorno de personalidad, que obligo a Robert Montgomery a transformarse en un héroe intentando rectificar los errores de su pasado, pero en sus propias palabras…_

_“…Nadie puede asegurar que no sea solo parte de un plan elaborado para poner en riesgo la estabilidad y seguridad de la ciudadanía de Nueva Gaia, probablemente se haya visto involucrado en los ataques de esta misteriosa Liga de las Tinieblas y cuando quiso recapacitar sus secuaces lo traicionaron…_

_Si para mí fue difícil diagnosticarlo, considero que alguien sin mis conocimientos haya sido fácil de convencer acerca de sus intenciones, en esta situación, Kyo Junior es solo una víctima más…”_

_El canal gubernamental los mantendrá informados._

_***_

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 20 del 2037.**

**22: 15 pm.**

**Noticiero Gubernamental.**

_El caso Sky ha sido cerrado finalmente y Kyo Junior ha ganado una gran batalla nuevamente, su honestidad, valor y entereza demostraron una vez más porque es un gran héroe, se siente traicionado y deprimido por haber confiado en Sky, pero le deseamos lo mejor para superar este proceso. Yo sé que hay muchos de ustedes que nos observan que quieren pedirle una disculpa  y desearle sus mejores deseos. Por ello a través de este canal podrán hacerlo, enviando un video de apoyo a través de las líneas telefónicas:_

_4565-7800_

_NTGOB-555_

_El canal gubernamental los mantendrá informados._

_Las actividades en la ECHSN se reanudaran el 22 de Junio a las 07: 00 horas._

_***_

 

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 22 del 2037.**

**09:30 am.**

**Escuela Central de Habilidades Supra Normales del sector poniente A001. Patio Central.**

—Minho por favor tranquilízate, en medio del caos exagerado que provoco la detención de Sky, es lógico que no haya podido comunicarse contigo, lo afecta directamente. Probablemente se la paso encerrado en el edificio H después de que llego a su casa luego de su cita —dijo Heechul intentando apaciguarlo infructuosamente, a Minho le asustaba lo que Changmin pasaba en el edificio H, así que ese comentario solo sirvió para alterarlo más.

—Solo quiero verlo Heechul, al menos asegurarme de que está bien.

—Sabes que tío Shion no quiere que pases tiempo con él después de lo ocurrido con Sky.

—Pero Heechul hyung…

—Minho, no es como si tío Shion fuese un poco capaz de prohibirte hacer algo que te dejara tan abatido como los últimos días, esta mañana estaba desesperado por hacerte sonreír eres como el tesoro más grande de todo el universo para él, por eso mismo te quiere seguro…

Minho se rió apenado y encontró un poco de alegría y calma en el comentario, pero aún así, sintió que podría llorar solo al pensar que tendría que alejarse de Changmin.

—…Supongo que yo puedo entender un poco a ese hombre… —dijo una voz pausada a sus espaldas, provocando en Minho toda una revolución interna. Heechul bufo con poca elegancia. Minho era terriblemente obvio y no tenías ni que ser un genio ni leer mentes para notar lo que Shim Changmin le provocaba. Solo bastaba verlo sonreír, no creía que nadie en su familia, ni siquiera él mismo tuviera el coraje de decirle a Minho que se alejara de él. Sería tan triste para todo el mundo.

Minho giró rápidamente y Changmin le sonrió, como la primera vez, con la mochila al hombro y una mano descansando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, casual. Sin esperar tal encantadora reacción.

Choi se lanzo hacia él emocionado, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Changmin quien giro un poco con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, apretujándolo con ganas a su cuerpo. Todo un espectáculo para sus compañeros.

—¡Me alegra tanto verte! —exclamo Minho y después le planto un beso escandaloso, rápido, torpe y necesitado. Adorando el estremecimiento que recorrió sus cuerpos al entrar en contacto.

—¡Vayan a un hotel Minho por dios! —grito Heechul atragantándose con su propia saliva mientras Changmin se apartaba riendo, obligando a Minho a desenredar sus piernas.

—Esa es una buena idea primo.

Minho se rio de la expresión de Heechul y se aferro a Changmin antes de sacarlos de ahí con un despegue impresionante.

—Shion tendrá un infarto cuando se entere.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 22 del 2037.**

**09:47 am.**

**ECHSN Sector poniente A001.**

El sol de media mañana apenas y los rozaba escondidos detrás de un transformador eléctrico en la azotea de la escuela. Changmin besaba a Minho con cierto grado de desesperación, Minho solo podía corresponder aliviado, feliz y excitado de tenerlo al fin cerca, enredando y tironeando de sus cabellos con emoción y torpeza.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada? —pregunto Minho entre beso y beso echando hacia atrás la cabeza al sentir a Changmin trazar un camino de saliva de sus labios a su cuello bajando las manos a su trasero para alzarlo y girarlo con deliciosa brusquedad contra la pared.

Oh dios mío.

—Solo podía pesar en esto, en cuanto necesitaba tenerte cerca para dejar de creer que la vida es una basura —susurro desatando con dedos torpes sus pantalones—, lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo este par de semanas fue el recuerdo de esa noche en el bosque.

Con el rostro escondido entre las ropas del uniforme acarició con pretenciosa lentitud la pelvis de Minho jugueteando con el bello de la zona.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste?

Minho se rio, alto y fuerte. Feliz e infantil. Extrañamente no había un atisbo de vergüenza en su tono de voz cuando respondió.

—Sí, quiero que  me hagas tuyo… —murmuro despacio, inocente, encantador.

Changmin se desplomo en su contra y se rio como un feliz idiota, deslizando su mano entre sus muslos, tomando con fuerza su pene. Minho exclamo su aprobación con un gemido agudo cerrando de forma instintiva las piernas dejando que Changmin lo sostuviera con firmeza un par de segundos.

 —No hagas ruido… —jadeo Changmin contra su oído rotando sus caderas lentamente para que sintiera completamente su excitación. Minho se llevo un brazo a los labios apoyándose en la pared frente a él, ahogando un quejido contra la tela de su uniforme. Changmin escupió sobre su mano izquierda con algo de ansiedad. Se suponía que eso debía resultar un poco asqueroso pero Minho solo sintió su sexo inflamándose todavía más contra su vientre y Changmin solo se encargo de deslizar su mano sobre la cabeza y bajar a un ritmo que funcionaba para él y que hacía a Minho retorcerse, gimotear, quejarse y sentirse bien al mismo tiempo.

Minho agarro la tela de su saco con la mano libre y tiro de ella conforme el movimiento aumentaba, pegándose lo más posible a su pecho, a sus caderas desesperadas como las suyas. El pre seminal resbalaba entre los dedos de Changmin y Minho sabía que eso tenía que terminar ya, sino quería que alguien los encontrase así y su padre desencadenara una guerra para destrozar a Changminie. No, no.

Un hipo extraño y agudo broto de la garganta de Minho y Changmin se contrajo, presionando la erección con más fuerza en un descuido torpe que arrojo a Minho al borde, él mismo se sintió desfallecer a la vez, ahogando un jadeo extasiado contra su nuca.

—Solo hay un problema —Changmin se detuvo para prestarle toda su atención sintiéndolo temblar y medio sollozar, deslizando una de sus manos sobre su rostro para medio voltearse y darle un corto beso en los labios—. Mi casa…está llena de gente…

Changmin sonrió y lo beso despacio, poniéndose al día con la conversación en donde la habían dejado, adorando sus ojos picaros, la punta de sus mejillas rojas y el desastre encantador que era su cabello.

—Yo me encargo de eso.

Y entonces lo llevo a su casa.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 22 del 2037.**

**10:24 am.**

**Residencia Shim. Sector sur –Serie confidencial–**

Minho se rio al ser arrojado a la cama y pensó que en realidad el lado bruto y cavernícola de Shim era entretenido y una de las muchas razones por las que le gustaba.

—Oh, ¿Quieres ser un villano? —pregunto elevando las cejas de manera sugestiva. Changmin dejo escapar una carcajada y Minho lo imito retorciéndose un momento antes de sentarse al estilo indio en medio de la cama, mirando curioso la habitación. Sus ojos chocaron con un retrato antiguo y se deslizo hacia una esquina cerca de la mesita de noche, se hinco para poder tomarla y sus ojos observaron a El gran Kyo, Bonnie Pink, Centurión galáctico y Estrella de fuego posar para la fotografía. Siwon no tenía más que archivos digitales y viejos retazos de diarios robados de la biblioteca, ojala pudiera…

—Bueno — dijo Changmin contra la piel de sus mejillas sacándolo de sus recuerdos al empezar a desabotonar su camisa—, nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente…

Minho se giro para besarlo y deslizo la fotografía a un lado escuchándola caer al piso con un suave sonido de choque. Con movimientos poco calculados mintieron sobre las sabanas retirando pausadamente las ropas inferiores de Minho. Las manos de Changmin se movieron torpes pero ansiosas sobre sus muslos acariciando su piel con parsimonia como si estuviera memorizándolo. Una vez cerca de la pelvis las yemas de sus dedos dibujaron sinuosos círculos sobre la piel caliente.

Changmin se aparto de los besos  y lo mordió regodeándose un poco en el sabor de su piel. Minho salto, la dulzura entre sus piernas chorreaba apasionadamente frotándose con sus propios muslos, mientras de forma repentina volvía a obtener un poco de lucidez.

—Hyung, espera, espera… —gimoteo azorado, besándolo del modo más sensual que pudo escapando de sus brazos con una risita.

Divertido, gateo hasta el borde de la cama, así, bamboleando su trasero frente a semejante espectador, rebuscando en la mochila que Changmin no podía ver bien porque estaba concentrado en la manera ingenuamente obscena en la que Minho movía su trasero sin nada debajo de la camisa blanca que ya estaba completamente abierta, colgando sobre sus muslos firmes y musculosos, acariciándolos traviesamente de forma estimulante.

Trago duro, deslizándose silenciosamente sobre su cama desordenada. Una de sus manos acaricio el tobillo de Minho mientras se relamía los labios observando las contracciones en ese tierno orificio antes de separar sus muslos y permitir que  su mano acariciara uno de sus glúteos.

—Changmin ah…

—¿Puedes imaginar mi impresión al verte haciéndome aquello esa noche en el bosque? — pregunto Changmin casual, sin ninguna clase de pretensión antes de abrir los labios y depositar un beso húmedo y tibio en el  principio de sus glúteos.

Minho gimió y se incorporo de golpe retorciendo los pies contra la ropa de cama. Changmin sujeto fuertemente su trasero acomodándolo frente a él con la lengua suavizando el aterciopelado almizcle entre sus montes.

—hnm…

Choi se aferro a las mantas del borde presionando con fuerza entre sus manos una botella de lubricante que había sacado de su mochila, retorciéndose al sentir sus labios y lengua de forma tan intima en su cuerpo.

—Eres un pervertido...

—Pero si tu iniciaste esto Minho…

—Vivo con el SiChul ¿Qué esperabas?

Changmin no respondió pero succiono un poco la piel cálida que tenía entre los labios y Minho volvió a hipar, del mismo modo de hacía un rato cuando termino y Changmin trazo líneas imaginarias, con los ojos cerrados, memorizando el retorcer de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Minho mordió las mantas y se quejo suavemente, encantado con la situación, la sensación y la hermosa satisfacción que sentía en el pecho, sentía que su corazón se comprimía con el aluvión de emociones que se arremolinaban en el estomago y se regaban por su cuerpo a través de una explosión repleta de cosquillas.

Changmin se incorporo y lo abrazo repartiendo besos por su espalda con cariño, se desabrocho los pantalones con manos temblorosas. Minho suspiro al sentir su calor rodearlo, abrió la botella de lubricante y vació una sustanciosa cantidad sobre las manos del mayor con una sonrisa tonta y juguetona en los labios.

Changmin froto el líquido hasta entibiarlo y lo deslizo suavemente contra su propia erección, dejando que Minho juguetera con la punta hinchada de su pene mientras su trasero temblaba con cada ligero roce que le daba… Un dedo amplio se deslizo sin aviso previo y Minho grito aferrándose al cuello de Changmin.

—No es suficiente, por favor, ah….

Minho continúo frotándose contra los dedos de Changmin haciendo un lío con el lubricante mientras Changmin lo ayudaba a recostarse y levantaba una de sus piernas con habilidad.

—Lo haremos así, creo que será más fácil —susurro sin dejar de temblar deslizando su erección gruesa y resbaladiza contra el orificio de Minho.

Changmin lo provocaba y después se alejaba, deslizando poco a poco sus dedos y retirándose para volver a entrar hasta que 3 de sus dígitos se movían dentro y fuera. Los labios de Minho estaban rojos e hinchados después de tanto morderlos y Changmin tuvo una epifanía ante tal imagen, provocando que sus caderas chocaran pegajosamente contra el trasero de Minho quien llevaba rato aferrado  a las sabanas como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—Cómo puedes… ah… se siente bien…

Changmin sufrió una repentina contracción y sujeto esas caderas, decidiendo entrar lentamente.

Minho abrió la boca como si fuese a gritar, pero ningún sonido escapo de ella, Changmin respiro profundamente hasta que sus caderas chocaron con un sonido acuoso y obsceno. Eso estaba resultando ser adictivo y complicado.

—¡Mierda! —jadeo saliendo un poco antes de desplomarse contra él y besarlo sin aire, moviendo sus caderas con un ritmo suave, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera… pensaba al susurrar dulces obscenidades contra su oído, lo apretado que estaba, lo húmedo que su interior se sentía y la manera en que el lubricante se escurría incitándolo a tenerlo todo el día y toda la noche…

Los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado ruidosos, Minho no podía mantener más el ritmo, sus piernas se contrajeron y sus pies se acalambraron un poco cuando Changmin golpeo su próstata.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Más duro _Max_ …!

Changmin jadeo con tono grave empujando profundamente en la estreches de Minho, se había olvidado de los condones pero era bastante nuevo en esto y Minho ¡Cristo! Ese tonto también, no sabía lo que hacía pero llamarlo Max mientras hacían el amor, sería placentero, era placentero, prácticamente había desencadenado su orgasmo y a su vez también el de Minho.

Sintió la carne asfixiarlo y succionarlo, como si estuviera ordeñándolo y el pensamiento solo provoco otra placentera sacudida, estaban sudados, pegajosos y batidos de fluidos raros y Minho solo se aferraba a él como si no hubiese otro lugar en el mundo en el que le gustaría estar.

Su espalda sufrió un calambre y salió de Minho reverencial, besando su frente, sus ojos, su nariz y boca con cariño, recostándose a su lado medio ido, observándolo sucumbir ante los estragos del orgasmo. Max creía que podría tener otra erección nada más observando sus espasmos y la suave respiración de su boca hinchada intentando no ahogarse, más curioso, que con la intención de estimularlo de nuevo deslizo sus dedos nuevamente entre los muslos y los introdujo en la cavidad.

—¡ah!

Estaba ardiendo, estaba suave y era húmedo, reconfortante, sin notarlo continúo con un movimiento de tijeras, alargando las sensaciones y provocando nuevas. Un chorro de lubricante cayo entre las piernas de Minho creando un efecto adorable al mezclarse con sus propios fluidos y se encogió en sí mismo, cerró los ojos dejando que Changmin machacara su trasero mientras besaba y mordía sus pezones dejando marcas por todos lados, metiendo y sacando sus dedos, jugando con su pene y su ombligo…

_…Después estaban de nuevo haciéndolo…_

Changmin encima de él sosteniendo sus dos brazos contra el colchón, sus caderas lo montaban con violencia dejando que su pene se frotara contra las sabanas, gritando su nombre, amando cada instante, cada beso, caricia y orgasmo alcanzado.

Caliente, caliente y húmedo, necesario.

Minho contrajo sus músculos a propósito, acababa de aprender lo mucho que le gustaba a los dos y sacudió su cabeza mordiéndose los labios, deseando que acabase ya y lo mojase de nuevo, que su semen explotara con fruición y vigorosidad en su trasero, chorros de esperma cálido que postergaba el orgasmo casi de forma mística, pero lo mejor era la calidez que dejaban y la certeza de que era tan suyo como él lo era ahora de Minho.

El esperma escurrió de su pene en medio de un agónico gimoteo y se hizo un desastre contra su vientre, estaba recostado sobre un charco de su simiente y la de Changmin pero aun quería sentirlo dentro palpitando caliente y mojado, no quería olvidarlo, porque si lo hacía…

Dolería…

Changmin se desplomo sobre él y dejo que frotase su rostro contra la almohada, permitiendo que la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana refrescara sus cuerpos enfebrecidos y secara el sudor que los cubría a ambos.

Lentamente se acoplaron para dormir y nuestro héroe se rió despacio, si la primera vez había sido de esa manera, no podía imaginar lo que harían con más experiencia encima.

***

Minho despertó de súbito con la luz de media tarde dándole directamente en la cara, lentamente recordó en donde estaba y gimió tirando del brazo de Changmin, necesitaba hacer _pis_.

—Changmin…

La voz le salió extraña y la garganta le ardía, sentía las mejillas calientes y con un empujón salió de debajo de Changmin, quien solo frunció el ceño al sentir el calor alejarse. Minho bufó y se envolvió en una sabana demasiado consciente de su cuerpo en ese momento, todo le daba cosquillas y los músculos estaban exquisitamente entumecidos, pero aún así todavía quería ir al baño. Se levanto y las rodillas cedieron mientras un calambre doloroso le atravesaba la columna.

El golpe resonó con fuerza en la habitación y Changmin se sentó asustado por el sonido, Minho se cubrió la boca con los ojos abiertos como platos, aferrando con demasiada fuerza una de sus manos a la cama.

—¡Minho! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó bajándose de la cama de un salto sujetándolo en un abrazo apretado al ver su expresión asustada y dolorida.

—Lo siento, duele más de lo que había imaginado —dijo con el rostro contorsionado infantilmente, ya no quería ir al baño.

—¿Quieres regresar a la cama? Voy a buscar un desinflamatorio, aguanta un momento —pidió alzándolo y recostándolo en la cama, preocupado al verlo encogerse sobre sí mismo un poco.

Changmin fue por un spray y un gel desinflamatorio de rápida acción, primero lo aplicaría y después le ayudaría a tomar un baño, cuando estaba en el edificio H eso siempre le ayudaba a recuperarse después de cada entrenamiento.

Minho se quejo un poco al sentir el líquido frío golpear sus caderas y el gel deslizándose de nuevo en su trasero. Changmin cerró los ojos durante todo el proceso y cuando termino al sentir a Minho dejar de temblar se acostó a su lado mirando lo precioso que se veía con la cara medio escondida contra su almohada. El sabía que estaba rojo, eso era muy problemático.

—umnh… ¿Y ahora de qué se supone qué hablamos?

Minho se echo a reír y se acurruco un poco junto a él.

—Sabes aun no desayunamos, podrías darme de esas galletas que se que siempre cargas en tu mochila mientras me cuentas todo lo que harás para compensar todo este tiempo que me has dejado sin saber de ti, eso debe cambiar por cierto, cuando vi a ese hombre en la televisión… Creí que te había hecho daño y yo no sabía nada…

Changmin recordó de nuevo todo el fastidioso proceso del último mes y observó con cuidado a Minho, lucía lastimado… como aquella vez después de su periodo de interno en el edificio H, solo que esta vez el creyó haberse asegurado de informarle lo que pasaba y pensó que Minho no había sabido cómo responder…

Se lamió los labios y fue por un par de gaseosas del pequeño frigorífico que descansaba junto a su escritorio, sacando de sus cajones las frambuesas con chocolate a las que Minho lo volvió adicto, revolviendo su mochila para sacar las dichosas galletas.

—unh… Changmin ah deja de enseñármelo todo o jamás me podre levantar de nuevo de tu cama. —gimoteo Minho con las sabanas cubriéndole la cabeza, haciendo que Shim se diera cuenta de su completa desnudez.

—Bueno eso de no salir de mi cama en realidad es una buena idea —dijo sentándose a su lado, acariciando su espalda antes de quitarle las sabanas de la cara.

Le dio un caramelo mientras bebía despacio gaseosa de naranja, eso iba a ser difícil…

—¿Recibiste mis mensajes?

Minho se incorporo sobre los codos, aun boca abajo sobre la cama, con una mirada encendida que le dio a Changmin todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

—No.

—Bueno, esto va a ser complicado entonces…

Y Minho sintió que la sangre le hirvió al escuchar las primeras frases derramándose de los labios de Changmin…

—Robert Montgomery, dejo Nueva Gaia la mañana siguiente al atentado de la Liga de las tinieblas…

Los destruiría, una a uno caerían bajo su fuego todos aquellos quienes provocaron toda esa decepción que Changmin sentía sobre sí mismo, lo juraba, porque lo amaba y porque Fénix estaba ardiendo por tomar entre sus manos el cuello de los responsables y calcinarlos lentamente hasta matarlos...


	8. Chapter 8

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 22 del 2037.**

**22: 15 pm.**

**Residencia Choi Sector Zero, Sala de investigación subterránea.**

Siwon releía con atención la información que Kibum les había proporcionado por décima vez, ahí estaban todas las pruebas, las fotos, los mensajes, el acoso… Estaba consternado y furioso con todo el mundo conforme el tiempo continuaba avanzando y no sabía cuándo sería prudente atacar.

Sus padres fueron asesinados cuando él tenía 5 años, apenas 1 año después de que extraditarán a tío Shion a la Tierra. La información oficial, los periódicos y algunos cuantos testimonios relataban el accidente en el que Centurión Galáctico y Estrella de Fuego murieron al impedir que el generador principal de la planta nuclear de Nueva Gaia explotara.

Aún podía recordar a los hombres que fueron por él al día siguiente para llevarlo al funeral y después al centro de reclusión para menores de Nueva Gaia. Shion tardo cinco años en poder trasladarlo a la Tierra con ayuda de Min Shye y su familia y otros tres para que las pertenencias de sus padres le fueran entregadas.

El único buen recuerdo que tenía de esa época, era Heechul a quien conoció en reclusión y a quien tuvo que dejar solo hasta que pudo regresar, el fantasma de esas pérdidas no podía abandonarlo, ni siquiera ahora que todas las piezas estaban sobre la mesa esperando liberarse.

La puerta de la sala se abrió con estrepito y se giró curioso sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver a Minho con esa expresión. Había estado bastante feliz y relajado al llegar a Nueva Gaia, que quisiese lucir tan cauto y serio cuando la energía que manaba de su cuerpo podría ilustrarse con flores, corazones y animales de ojos dulces era bastante divertido.

—Hola Minho ¿Cómo está Changmin?

—Hola hyung, él está bien, estamos bien. Gracias —dijo sonrojándose de manera adorable, pasándolo de largo directo hacia el portal épsilon.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a la Tierra, necesito deshacerme de alguien.

—¡Wow! ¡Espera! —grito alejándolo un par de metros del portal—. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

—¿Dónde está Minseok?

—Vigilando alcatraz con Riko.

—Oh, tiene una cita, que bueno que no le llame. ¿Vienes conmigo?

— _¡Minho!_

Siwon volteo para ver a Shion, Min Shye y Heechul caminar apresurados hacia ellos igual de confundidos que Siwon por el comportamiento de Minho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Ángel? —preguntó Shion intentando descubrir que le pasaba—. Acabamos de volver ¿Lo olvidaste?

_…Estaré en el edificio H por tres semanas más, me escape solo para verte y saber porque no me habías respondido…_

Minho se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las capsulas de viaje tecleando la clave de la suya antes de empezar a murmurar…

—Changmin me dijo que Robert Montgomery lleva todo este tiempo en la Tierra, que todo se trató de un montaje para mantener las cosas bajo control en Nueva Gaia y a los ciudadanos inconformes, al parecer los niveles inferiores están causando demasiados problemas.

Las exclamaciones sorprendidas no se hicieron esperar y Minho libero su fuego, mientras todos ahí hacían un esfuerzo inhumano por entender sus acciones.

—¿Cómo es que Changmin sabe eso Minho?

—Lo recluyeron en el edificio H y Cho Kyuhyun es su mejor amigo, no había razón para ocultarle nada, creyeron que era prudente que supiera cómo es que funcionan las cosas realmente antes de que se integre al equipo Black, peor aún después de que su padre tuvo una recaída al verse involucrado…

Siwon maldijo abiertamente y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Shion y la consternación en su rostro al escuchar sobre Kyo.

—Tengo la impresión de que necesitaban tener a alguien vigilando a Kyo, yo lo vi una tarde en el entrenamiento con Changmin… A Sky… Después de eso la policía vino a nuestra casa…

Min Shye endureció su expresión y Minho se encogió en sí mismo, culpable por no haber pensado en ello antes, cuando Sky dirigió la inspección en su casa él no había estado ahí pero no quería decir que no supiera nada sobre ellos. Sin dejar de teclear las coordenadas hacia la Tierra, continuó su monologo.

—Kibum me ha dicho que la información sobre la Tierra es difícil de conseguir, pero no creo que se encuentre restringida para cierto tipo de personas, así que considero que lo más prudente es cazar a Sky y hacerlo desaparecer si es necesario.

—Minho —susurro Heechul mientras él menor recordaba la cicatriz que Changmin le mostro, aquella que obtuvo por negarse a ir al edificio H sin la autorización de su padre.

—No puedes ir solo,  ¿Tío?

Shion se veía perturbado y su mirada no se alejaba de Minho, apenas y escucho a Siwon llamándolo.

—Llamare a Arlequín y Tsubasa, prepárense para 2 semanas en la tierra. Min Shye avisa a Titán que van en camino y que necesitarán la ayuda de la Asociación. Heechul prepárate también para acompañarlos, llama a Kibum y dile que necesitaremos su ayuda para manejar los registros del portal épsilon.

Heechul sufrió un sobresalto y asintió con una mueca extraña en los labios.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurro Siwon presionándose contra Heechul al ver a Minho acercarse a sus padres compungido.

—A Onew le habría encantado ver esto.

Siwon lo abrazó y tiró de él hacia sus propias capsulas. No había nada que pudiera hacer para mejorar la situación con Onew, era obvio que ya había elegido un bando.

—Ángel… Haz las cosas con cautela, lleva un mes de ventaja, no será fácil de atrapar —Minho asintió y permitió que sus dos padres lo abrazaran—. Piensa también que harás respecto a Shim Changmin, las mentiras por más bien intencionadas que sean van a lastimarlo, será peor porque él confía en ti.

Minho volvió a asentir escondiendo su expresión tras varios mechones de cabello. Shion se observaba así mismo en él y no quería que la historia se repitiese de nuevo.

—Minho lo hará bien Shion, vamos necesitamos preparar las cosas.

—Papá espera…  Changmin me obsequió algo que me gustaría que le dieras a Siwon hyung —dijo extendiéndole el retrato con aquella vieja foto en él. Shion parpadeo confundido y las emociones se desbordaron al ver a su hermano y su cuñada, ambos tan radiantes, tan confiados, tan felices.

—Changmin me dejo tenerla porque le dije lo mucho que los admiraba, dásela tú a hyung, yo no podría sin ponerme a llorar. Antes de venir el objetivo estaba muy claro, con él en medio, estoy traicionándolos a todos ¡Y ni siquiera creo que esté equivocado!

Shion ignoro la fotografía y lo abrazo toscamente, escondiéndolo contra su pecho como cuando era pequeño, quisiera que sus problemas no hubiesen llegado a él, Minho su pequeño adorado solo tendría que ser feliz.

—Gracias Ángel, pero nada en la vida termina del mismo modo dos veces.

Minho se alejó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas azoradas y suspiro al ver los ojos tristes de su padre, convenciéndose así mismo de que las cosas podían ser diferentes.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 23 del 2037.**

**00: 03 am.**

**Alcatraz. Nivel 9. Sector X-9991**

—¿Tienes la fotografía de la torre?

—Por supuesto Minseok. Solo… me parece extraño el comportamiento de los guardias.

—Actúan como si no fueran necesarios ¿No?

—mnh…

—Tengo la impresión de que lo que hay dentro es lo que representa un peligro verdadero —dijo haciendo bajar lentamente el pilar de agua que había sostenido a Riko en lo que tomaba las fotografías.

—Gracias. ¿Listo para entrar?

—Claro.

La sonrisa debajo de la máscara deformo un poco su expresión y después junto sus palmas antes de volver toda su estructura algo más ligero, Minseok se volvió líquido y se filtró en el piso, entretanto Riko solo parpadeo antes de desaparecer por completo y caminar despacio hacia Alcatraz. Necesitaban un mapa y ellos eran las personas indicadas para trazarlo.

El ingreso fue sencillo, los guardias ni siquiera notarían el cambio de dirección en el viento aunque se lo propusieran, Riko atravesó la malla eléctrica, el concreto y el metal como si se tratase de una niñería, haciendo casi tenebrosas anotaciones mentales sobre las especificaciones de cada material con el que se topaba.

Minseok memorizaba los ductos, la forma, el tamaño y la resistencia que tendrían, los barrotes, las trampas y los callejones sin salida con los que la estructura contaba. Conto las celdas y a los prisioneros, observo las cabinas de los vigilantes y también la embrutecida sofisticación con la que realizaban sus labores. Después les prestó atención a los prisioneros y observo el rostro marchito de una mujer.

Desolada y triste ladeo la cabeza en su dirección y después su cuerpo paralizado por el terror fue arrojado brutalmente sobre algún terreno abandonado del que no sabía nada en medio de la noche. Sus poderes se habían desactivado y la implosión sobre sus hombros solo atenuó el miedo que ya recorría todo su cuerpo, Riko cayó junto a él retorciéndose por una emoción ajena a ella que le impedía incluso modular palabra.

Minseok se sentó a su lado y se aferró a su mano con fuerza, _permitiendo que la exacta conformación de Alcatraz se dibujara lentamente en su memoria…_

***

**Nueva Gaia. Junio 26 del 2037.**

**11: 20 am.**

**ECHSN Sector poniente A001. Cafetería.**

—¿Así está bien? —pregunto Xia mostrándole a Riko la pantalla de su teléfono celular, mientras su amiga observaba con una atención aterradora la imagen. Había estado actuando así desde lo ocurrido en Alcatraz. Era un poco escalofriante. Pero la sonrisa complacida que le dirigió la hizo lucir más como ella.

—Está perfecto Xia. ¿Puedes convertirla en una imagen 3D?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Uh… Como si alguien hubiese amasado mi cerebro con un rodillo y luego lo hubiese superpuesto al de Minseok. Pero de ahí en fuera estoy bien. Aunque me molesta la actitud del mocoso y de ese Jonghyun, no dejan de vigilarnos, y no es como si no fueran obvios en lo que hacen. Tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos.

—Solo déjalos ser Riko, Dee y T-ae necesitan más manos para poder terminar las reparaciones del orfanato lo más pronto posible.

—Tienes razón ¿Has pensado en alguna manera de conseguir más apoyo?

—Nosotros podemos ayudar —dijeron al unísono Jonghyun y Taemin deslizándose en su mesa sin ser invitados.

Riko elevo una ceja y cruzo los  brazos mirándolos molesta.

—Seguro, por supuesto. ¿Y qué quieren a cambio?

—Saber a dónde se largaron Minho, Siwon y Heechul.

—Uh, ellos están enfermos, algún extraño virus que cogieron mientras su madre y tía, respectivamente los entrenaba.

—No te creo. Iremos en unos días a ayudarles con el orfanato. Si ellos no están ahí siendo estúpidamente amables como es su costumbre, pondremos una denuncia de comportamiento sospechoso con posibles consecuencias peligrosas para la seguridad de Nueva Gaia. ¡Cuídense chicas! —dijo Taemin despidiéndose con un amplio movimiento de manos.

Jonghyun negó para sí y se disculpó en silencio asegurándoles que nadie pondría una denuncia sobre nadie.

Las chicas los miraron retirarse y continuaron conversando sobre el orfanato como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Xia por su parte acababa de mandar un mensaje de alerta a Shion para que hiciera algo al respecto.

***

**La Tierra. Julio 01 del 2037.**

**03: 35 am.**

**Ciudad de México, México.**

—¡Maldición! ¡De prisa, de prisa Psyche! ¡No te detengas!

Robert Montgomery era una rata astuta. Era su última oportunidad de atraparlo y aunque estaban trabajando con héroes de la zona todo se parecía estar complicando.

—¡Relámpago Negro ahora!

Una docena de estruendos estallaron unos metros más adelante rodeando todos los alrededores hasta la Torre Latinoamericana con una oscuridad artificial.

Demonio Azul podía ver a través de las habilidades de Relámpago Negro y fue el único que continuo corriendo tras Robert hasta que todos volvieron a orientarse después de unos segundos.

Fénix resbalo sobre el inestable empedrado de la zona y Ghost y Psyche mantuvieron el paso siguiendo de cerca a Arlequín directo por una calle estrecha que iba ampliándose conforme más cerca estaban de Eje Central, la avenida principal.

Huracán había sido muy insistente en hacerlos memorizar la zona. Robert se había escondido en el centro de la ciudad, donde la concentración de extranjeros viviendo y trabajando, le habían dado un camuflaje perfecto y ellos necesitaban saber por dónde moverse.

—¿¡Alguien quisiera joderse a este cabrón ya!?

Demonio Azul lo mantenía enclavado en el suelo con su propio cuerpo, no sabían realmente mucho de lo que podía hacer, salvo que la oscuridad que Relámpago Negro podía crear no le afectaba y Demonio Azul parecía estar teniendo problemas conteniendo a Sky.

—¡PSYCHE!

—¡No puedo ubicarlo Fénix! ¡Podría lastimar a Demonio azul!

Fénix desplegó sus manos y las llamas estallaron resquebrajando la oscuridad, alcanzando una altura de más de 6 metros. Una azotea que servía de bodega de electrónica y piezas cibernéticas estallo en llamas y un círculo de fuego rodeo a Fénix desprendiendo miles de chispas brillantes.

— _Olvidados dioses del fuego que un día bendijeron estas tierras, sobre ellas la maldad ha prosperado… ¡Los dejo en libertad, busquen, atrapen y arrasen con los responsables!_

—¡Fénix no!

El círculo de cenizas que había quedado a su alrededor se avivo alzándose como si estuviera desorientado, tres líneas delgadas de fuego se desprendieron de él y avanzaron hacia Robert entrelazándose a través del suelo como una poderosa cadena.

Relámpago Negro se abalanzo sobre Demonio Azul quitándolo de en medio. Sky intento elevarse con ayuda del viento y el fuego pareció enfurecerse, la cadena de fuego se elevó al mismo tiempo y se aferró al cuerpo de Sky tirando de él hacia el suelo mientras se aferraban contra su piel, amarrándolo, quemándolo, castigándolo.

El aullido aterrado y dolorido de Sky despertó a Psyche de su ensueño y le arrojo su propia mente, produciendo una pérdida de conciencia controlada, creando inhibidores contra el dolor de las quemaduras que ese fuego estaba produciendo.

—¡Fénix detenlo!

Fénix los ignoro, concentrado en provocar el mayor daño posible. Arlequín murmuro un par de palabras al viento y el fuego se desprendió de Sky volviendo sobre su recorrido de nuevo a Fénix, el cuerpo de este último estaba en llamas, sus manos se aferraban a la tierra, soportando una conexión más profunda y en sintonía con sus habilidades de lo que a simple vista se podía observar, las llamas lamían las paredes a su alrededor furiosas, ansiosas. Y Fénix se veía aterrador, con los ojos consumidos por el fuego y la espalda tensa, luchando por mantener bajo su control tanto poder, hasta que dejo de intentarlo.

La ciudad se ilumino por completo, Minho era como un pequeño sol. Las llamas tomaron la forma de un poderoso par de alas extendidas, revolotearon con vida de forma brillante y refulgente antes de explotar dejando que la oscuridad lo consumiera todo de nuevo.

Arlequín observo con ojos cautelosos mientras se llevaba una mano al comunicador que llevaba en el oído.

— _Todo aquí listo Huracán, nos vemos pronto._

***

A través del sistema de cámaras instalado por el gobierno, Huracán observaba las pantallas con demasiada consternación. Debió investigar un poco más acerca de Fénix y su familia antes de decirle a Arlequín que les ayudaría. Lo que estaba viendo era demasiado peligroso, parecía más una venganza personal que la búsqueda de un fugitivo. No podría culparlo, los fenómenos que arrojaba Nueva Gaia eren despreciables, pero Fénix estaba desperdiciando el privilegio que ostentaba. Pocos héroes podían permitirse actualmente no usar una máscara.

De ese lado del mundo no era muy famoso pero había videos suyos en la web, y siempre le había parecido un ángel portador de redención. De esa clase de héroes que inspira a las masas, en las que la gente confía ciegamente.

Con un par de comandos los videos fueron eliminados y le dio la espalda a las imágenes, necesitaba contactarse con Titán. Había acordado permitir que se llevaran al fugitivo, a estas alturas eso no era prudente más.

Alguien que usaba a la naturaleza en perfecta consonancia con sus habilidades era demasiado para él y no necesitaban verse involucrado con los elementales, esos eran problemas de la Asociación.

***

—Tienen que volver a Nueva Gaia esta noche, Minho ve por tus cosas Shion los estará esperando del otro lado del portal.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con Sky?

—Sky se quedará bajo nuestro cuidado, con una excelente supervisora médica para tratar sus quemaduras.

El traductor que llevaba colocado detrás de la oreja chisporroteo con un poco de estática y Minho observo el rostro de Huracán, asintió prefiriendo no antagonizar más a Arlequín, parecía estar muy enojado. Ya podía imaginar el sermón que sus padres le tenían preparado, como si fuera un novato.

—Gracias, hasta luego.

Hizo una reverencia para los héroes locales y estos se rieron torpemente, sorprendidos por la humildad del niño, había parecido que actuaría como un engreído, como todos quienes eran por lo menos 20 años más jóvenes que ellos.

—Hasta luego, pueden tomar unas galletas de limón de Boa antes de irse, viajar por esa cosa hasta a mí me da nauseas —gimió Demonio Azul con Boa inspeccionándolo con mucha atención en busca de alguna lesión.

Ghost y Psyche continuaron despidiéndose y Minho siguió derecho por el pasillo rumbo al portal épsilon.

Uno menos.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 02 del 2037.**

**16: 45 pm.**

**Sede RANIA / Orfanato. Nivel 1, sector Sur J433.**

Las paredes del orfanato brillaban de un cálido color crema. Minho desenrolló una cenefa adhesiva con estéticas nubes pintadas en ella y la coloco sobre la superficie presionando su palma contra ella, calentándola solo lo suficiente para que se derritiera el pegamento y pudiera fijarse a la pared.

Una docena de personas que había visto de vez en cuando en la escuela tenían una hora de haber aparecido con sonrisas simpáticas diciendo que querían ayudar. A todos les habían asignado alguna actividad para mantenerlos ocupados, mientras tanto él como Heechul y Siwon tenían que estar en las áreas visibles usando una asquerosa mascara para evitar que todo el lugar se llenara de supuestos gérmenes. No sabía por qué habrían salido con la mentira de la enfermedad, solo tenían que ubicar a Taemin y mandarlo a meterse a sus propios asuntos. Ese mocoso podría ser una gran molestia si todo el mundo dejaba que actuara como si fuese intocable.

Por su parte el resto de RANIA estaba pasando su tiempo en el recién reformado gimnasio con unos cuantos de los inquilinos del orfanato.

—Oh, entrometido a las 2 en punto.

—Cállate Minseok, no estás siendo discreto.

—No estaba tratando hermanito. Además trajo a Onew.

—Tal vez deba ir a decir hola.

—Tal vez debas seguir pegando la cenefa, tenemos que terminar hoy y ya solo falta esta habitación. Mañana empezaran a llegar los muebles, las camas y cunas y la cocina industrial que tu suegrito ha donado tan generosamente. Quizás debas venir a cocinar algo para estrenarla.

—Minseok en serio, si Heechul te escucha ira a decírselo a mamá y francamente no quiero tener esta conversación con ella todavía, preferiblemente nunca.

—Como digas hermanito, ¿Aún está enojado contigo?

 —Sí, pero no me interesa. Yo no soy Siwon, si es tan soberbio como para darse cuenta que se dejó sobrepasar por la situación, ese no es problema mío, el fugitivo pudo haber escapado y matado a alguien.

—¿Y tú no crees que te dejaste llevar un poco también?

—¿Y puedo hacer algo ahora?

Minseok se rio y negó con fuerza. Tampoco estaba de acuerdo con sus padres en que debía disculparse por su comportamiento. Huracán había tenido una crisis frente a Titán creyendo que había dejado a un elemental entrar a México sin las debidas precauciones. Pero Minho no era un elemental, solo era muy especial. No era culpa suya que nadie quisiera entrenar su espíritu también.

Minho era brillante, hermoso y poderoso. No tenía por qué disculparse por ser quien era. Sí alguien volvía a insinuarlo tendría que vérselas con él. Incluso Mamá y papá.

Las luces parpadearon repentinamente y un par de chispas salieron de las conexiones que habían estado usando para la pistola de calor. Un par de chicas había querido ayudar con la cenefa.

—Maldición, no de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—La jodida instalación eléctrica de este sitio es deprimente, Xia no ha podido repararla, la pobre ha recibido un montón de descargas. ¡Y ahí viene!

 —¿¡Onew!?

Un par de personas voltearon a verla y el aludido se puso de pie limpiando con timidez sus anteojos. Xia se rio y lo abrazo como si acabase de salvarle la vida. Onew sonrió, se rasco la cabeza y la siguió con una expresión cómoda, palpando sus pantalones en busca de un kit pequeño de destornilladores que siempre llevaba con él. Taemin no les quito los ojos de encima en ningún momento y se quedó molesto de pie en un rincón. Sin Onew cerca para amortiguar el escrutinio no sabía qué hacer.

—Onew es tan friki, más friki que tú.

—Cállateee~ ¿Por qué me tienes que recordar eso? ¡Fue una fase!

—Por supuesto llevar un extintor al parque es una fase de la primera infancia.

Minho se rio porque muchos niños en el orfanato necesitaban esa clase de atención y especial cuidado y quería imaginar a Minseok intentando burlarse de ellos.

—Yo quiero escuchar esa historia.

Minho se atraganto con su propia risa, en medio de una respiración y la siguiente, un enjambre de mariposas subió de su estómago a su pecho y se rego por todo su cuerpo cálidamente.

—¡Changmin!

Minho se dio la vuelta y se desparramó en su contra con los brazos abiertos. Era tan mimado, Minseok sintió algo de vergüenza por sus recientes pensamientos y esta se acentúo cuando Changmin dejó que su hermano se acurrucara en su pecho mientras dejaba discretos pero calurosos besos contra su cabeza.

Sip, definitivamente Minho era un consentido.

—Te extrañe tanto.

Minho gimoteo algo inteligible en respuesta y se escondió contra su cuello mientras reía abrumadoramente feliz.

Minseok se apartó con discreción y le dio los pulgares a Changmin, para la eterna confusión de su cuñado. Gracias a dios por los pequeños milagros, Minho estaba usando una máscara y debía fingir estarse recuperando, de lo contrario el recibimiento habría sido poco apropiado para mentes sensibles como la suya.

Ewww, nadie necesitaba verlos besuquearse.

Changmin lo apoyo contra la pared y deslizo sus manos sobre su rostro levantándolo frente a él con cariñosa cortesía. No necesitaba darle un espectáculo a nadie en esa habitación. Aunque una vez que lo vio a los ojos el impulso de llenar de besos toda la piel disponible no cubierta por la mascarilla fue imposible de resistir.

Minho sonrió como si esa fuera la felicidad absoluta y lo apretujo encantado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es una sorpresa? ¿Me vas a llevar a una cita?

—Sí y sí. Todo lo que quieras —respondió besando su nariz antes de dar un paso atrás y esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Minho lo miro aturdido desde la pared y Changmin podía imaginar el puchero en sus labios. Era consciente de los murmullos a su alrededor y el ceño de Minho se acentuó.

—Pero vine a ayudar, no se supone que debo estar todo sobre ti. Creo que tu hermano me lo agradecería.

—Pero yo no.

—Voy a compensarte mi precioso Fénix —susurro divertido solo para que Minho escuchara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el calor se deslizo rápidamente a su rostro.

—Changmin no puedes decirme eso después de tanto tiempo sin verte. No es justo. Estas siendo un abusivo.

—¿Y por qué sales con él?

Minho salto asustado y sin que alguien poco entrenado lo notara su postura cambio ligeramente a una defensiva.

—Kyuhyun déjalo en paz, eres tan grosero.

Minho vio a un pequeño sequito de personas que lucían como si acabaran de abandonar sus trabajos acercarse brillando como si fueran estrellas de cine. El que había reprendido a Kyuhyun se veía algo pequeño utilizando lentes oscuros y una gabardina para intentar pasar desapercibido. Parecía alguien acostumbrado a ser observado y Minho entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Tú eres Jaejoong?

_Aka: Black Panther_

Minho ladeó el rostro curioso esperando una confirmación, más para la segunda opción que para la primera.

El aludido sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y Minho volvió a desplomarse contra Changmin suspirando todo agradable y feliz.

—Un día me deben invitar a entrenar con ustedes, el cuerpo de Changmin tiene poca resistencia en su contra y me gustaría saber por qué.

Todos intentaron aguantarse la risa, excepto el que tenía la constitución para ser Lynx o Lion  al ver el sonrojo afectado en el rostro de Changmin.

—Chico eres genial, yo soy Yoochun  —dijo el moreno de cabello oscuro con un corte de semi hongo. Le mostro su puño y Minho lo golpeo con una risita suave.

—Hola.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Junsu, es un placer conocerte, queríamos saber quién era el que distraía a nuestro pequeño amigo y cuando supimos que vendría a ayudarlo-

—Se pegaron como lapas entrometidas.

Complementó Changmin intentando hacerse más pequeño. Seguía con las manos firmemente metidas dentro de los pantalones y Minho enredo una de sus manos en el hueco de su brazo, sonriéndole curioso.

—Ese de ahí es Yunho, Kim no pudo venir, la conocerás luego. Al despampanante actor de televisión ya lo has saludado y bueno a Kyuhyun ya lo conoces aunque me acabo de car cuenta que no se caen muy  bien. Yo tuve la primera impresión de que sí.

—Diferente manera de ver a los héroes supongo. Las capas están pasadas de moda, ¿Por qué alguien querría usar una capa? —suspiro Minho con falsa molestia haciendo reír a Yunho mientras Kyuhyun alzaba una ceja interesado. ¿Con que iban a jugar ese juego? Bien.

—Changmin quiere una capa.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Oh, por Dios ya te convenció! ¡Me niego, me niego! ¡Las capas matan héroes!  
¡Heechul hyung!

Y bueno cuando Riko apareció para ver el progreso de la habitación donde dormirían los niños vio a Minseok terminar de colocar la cenefa con una pistola de calor, mientras todos quienes supuestamente habían ido a ayudar estaban discutiendo enérgicamente sobre los complementos relevantes y no, para que un héroe portara sin que su vida peligrara.

Había una encuesta escrita con espuma sobre una ventana y dos veteranos dirigían a la multitud con una habilidad impresionante. Minho y Heechul encabezaban a la gente que se negaba rotundamente a usar capa y Changmin con un chico que no conocía refutaban enérgicamente sobre la representación icónica de su uso a través de la historia.

Lo que le molestaba ahora es que si todo su equipo estaba ahí ¿Quién cuidaba de los chicos?

—Riko no te asustes, siguen en el gimnasio jugando en la nieve con Taemin —dijo Minseok subiendo las escaleras con una caja repleta de papel y materiales que  debía ir a guardar a la bodega.

—¿Nieve?

—Curioso ¿no? El entrometido tiene la habilidad de crear un montón de diversión y siempre está bastante amargado. Onew está supervisándolo, pero si te sientes mejor podemos ir a mirar, no creo que quieras entrar en esa discusión, obviamente ganara Heechul y mi hermanito.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Las capas son impresionantes.

Minseok le lanzo una mirada rara y  se inclinó sobre el barandal silbando para llamar la atención de todo el mundo

—¡Ponga dos votos más en el lado de las capas Yunho shii!

—¡Minseok/traidor!

Changmin y Kyu chocaron sus manos y Minho le lanzo una bola de fuego que lo estrello contra la pared a sus espaldas con fuerza. Las risas se detuvieron abruptamente para estallar escandalosamente después en carcajadas incontrolables.

—Minho es demasiado mimado —gimió Minseok dejando que Riko lo ayudara a levantarse.

—Y tú adoras antagonizarlo ¿Por qué? No usas una capa, tu mamá nos mostró los trajes.

Minseok se encogió de hombros y le sonrió sintiendo que empezaba a sonrojarse. Decidido posó su mirada en Minho.

—Creo que lo necesita, pero será mejor bajar antes de que en verdad la gente empiece a pelear.

Tomo impulso y se transformó en un remolino de agua cambiando en el último segundo para caer encima de Minho y empezar a pelear como si fueran un par de cachorros. Riko sonrió. Esos dos siempre terminaban haciendo un lío adorable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 05 del 2037.**

**12: 20 pm.**

**Lirios de plata. Sector poniente M36.  Residencia Morales.**

Minho salto de los brazos de Changmin con una risa ahogada y avanzó con pasos decididos por el camino de entrada hacia la puerta de esa vivienda de aspecto cálido. Iba peinándose el cabello con aire distraído y Changmin aterrizo siguiéndolo de cerca mientras hacía lo mismo.

—¿Quién vive aquí?

Minho le sonrió en respuesta y ni bien termino de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió de forma intempestiva siendo levantado de sus pies por un abrazo asfixiante.

—¡Minho!

—Hola profesor Centuria.

—¡Changmin!

Un abrazo tosco le cayó encima antes de que pudiera responder al saludo.

—Uh… Hola…

—Pasen muchachos, pasen, ¿Qué es eso tan impresionante que querías que viera Minho? No has parado de hablar de ello en todas mis clases ¿Tú sabes que es Changmin?

—No, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que vendríamos a su casa. Solo se me abalanzo como un koala y me obligo a volar hasta aquí.

—Oh, veo. Bienvenido entonces, estás en tu casa. Si se sienten más cómodos me pueden llamar Marcos, no estoy en servicio como para que me llamen Centuria.

—Los estas abrumando Marcos, cállate.

Changmin le lanzo una mirada sorprendida a Minho al ver a la profesora Mireya llevar un agradable delantal color crema, mientras se movía con una cálida familiaridad en la cocina. El profesor Centuria le sonrió como si no fuera raro descubrir que sus profesores favoritos vivían juntos, como si fueran.

—¡Oh dios mío están casados!

Minho se dobló de risa y Marcos le revolvió el cabello orgulloso.

—Sí, pero no creo que Minho te haya traído a eso ¿O sí? —preguntó Mireya con algo de acidez desmenuzando un montón de pollo en un tazón de forma intimidante. Changmin dio un paso atrás y el profesor Centuria respondió por él.

—No preciosa, no queremos interrumpirte. Vengan muchachos, vamos al patio trasero.

—¡Minho no quiero que quemes nada!

—¡Fue un accidente! —grito desde el pasillo haciendo un mohín enfurruñado bajo la mirada burlona de Changmin.

—Fue un accidente —repitió mirándolo desafiante —. ¿Verdad profesor Centuria?

—¿Sí a chamuscar mi cámara anti gravedad le llamas tú un accidente? Entonces sí, lo fue.

Centuria se detuvo en medio de un gran espacio de concreto bordeado discretamente con un campo de fuerza. Changmin lo imito y codeo a Minho ligeramente.

—Debiste traer un extintor Flamita.

Minho se sonrojo y el profesor Centuria carraspeo algo acomplejado por la sonrisita espeluznante de Changmin.

—Muy bien muchachos, muéstrenme lo que sea que les preocupa.

Minho se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño pensando como mostrarle sin tener que explicar mucho, así que agito su mano derecha y le arrojo una llamarada de incandescentes llamas ardientes a Changmin directamente a la cara.

—¡Joder Minho!

Centuria retrocedió y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Changmin detener el ataque con poca habilidad antes de verse rápidamente rodeado por una enorme cantidad de fuego.

—¡Maldición! ¡Enfócalo a un punto concreto! ¡Deshazte del fuego ahora!

Changmin así lo hizo y le prendió fuego a un árbol, fue lo primero que vio que no podía salir muy lastimado.

—¿Cómo rayos has hecho eso?

Changmin aún miraba asustado sus manos y Minho se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

—Fue un regalo. Changmin me ayudó con el golpe de calor que había estado acumulando y ahora tiene un arma secreta. Pero no le gusta usarla.

—Minho eso es peligroso, debiste iniciarlo con ejercicios de control primero. Acabas de incendiar el naranjo de Mireya.

—¿Lo siento? No creo que lo que  aprendí en la escuela realmente le fuese a ser útil. Además no lo he visto el tiempo suficiente para poder intentar enseñarle algo de control. ¿Nos puede ayudar?

—Tratare pero no será sencillo. Tu naciste con este poder Minho ya tenías un control fino a los 5 años.

—¿Y el extintor? —preguntó Changmin en un murmullo mirando el árbol consumirse  como si no pudiera creerlo.

Minho creó una diminuta soga de fuego y la dirigió contra el árbol haciéndola girar en espiral hasta consumir las llamas provocadas por Changmin con un par de movimientos precisos de sus manos.

—El control requiere concentración y práctica, además de un dominio emocional muy preciso, al menos en el particular caso de Minho. Tú respondes bien a las órdenes. A veces. Ahora imagina a un niño haciendo una rabieta. Si  no pudiera mantener a raya sus emociones solo piensa en el caos a su alrededor. Yo también habría llevado un extintor conmigo.

Centuria se llevó una mano al rostro y miro decaído el árbol irreconocible de Mireya. Iba a matarlo.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto Minho?

—Porque Changmin tiene derecho a usar sus poderes en toda su potencia. Su ventaja genética no tiene por qué relegarlo a ser un pasivo con necesidad de ser controlado. Además —aclaró levantando la barbilla orgulloso—. Sé que lo está pensando profesor, pero él no me quitó nada. Yo decidí que podía tenerlo.

Changmin carraspeó incómodo y se azoró como el chiquillo que era. Centuria se rio como un tiburón y de repente Minho sintió que había dicho demasiado sin querer.

—Debes cuidar bien de Minho, su padre es muy celoso Changmin. Podría cazarte y esparcir lo que quede de ti por todo el universo en un buen día. Ahora imagina uno malo.

—¡Antonio! ¿Qué le paso a mi naranjo?

—Fue su culpa querida, yo no tuve nada que ver te lo juro.

Mireya dirigió su mirada a ese par y elevó una ceja divertida al ver a Minho enfurruñado y a Changmin pálido, ligeramente asustado y consternado.

—Lo que sea que hayan hecho con mi árbol lo arreglaran con sus propias manos. La comida esta lista, pasen con nosotros, quiero saber cómo les ha ido últimamente en la escuela.

—¿Hay pastel de cereza?

—Por supuesto Minho.

—Los veo dentro chicos —dijo Centuria despidiéndose con una sonrisa encantadora y toda su atención puesta en Mireya. Fuera de sitios en donde podían ser fácilmente un blanco Marcos se permitía adorarla como se merecía.

—¿En verdad crees que tú papá me odie?

—Por Dios, claro que no, seguro que te adora en cuanto te conozca.

_Sí es que no quiere que Fénix desaparezca por completo de su vida._

—Sí tú lo dices. Por cierto ¿Era todo este número necesario?

—No, sólo estoy actuando sobre la marcha, quería que viniéramos a comer con ellos, pero el profesor Centuria en realidad entiende los aspectos pedagógicos sobre los poderes de un elemental, él puede ayudarte a utilizarlos, no habíamos tenido el tiempo de hablar sobre ello, las prioridades eran otras —susurro enredando una de sus manos con la de Changmin en un gesto imposiblemente dulce y suave.

—Demasiadas cosas nuevas entre los dos ¿eh?

—Así es, no es malo ¿O sí?

Como única respuesta Minho obtuvo un beso en el cuello, húmedo y caliente.

—Vamos a entrar, me gustaría avergonzar a mis maestros ahora que sé que los rumores descabellados no lo eran tanto.

Minho lo siguió y observo con aire distraído el árbol calcinado. Iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que el profesor Centuria pudiera ofrecerles.

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 07 del 2037.**

**09: 20 am.**

**ECHSN Sector poniente A001.  Gimnasio Alpha.**

Un gemido generalizado escapo de toda la clase ahí reunida y Kibum se rio a carcajadas. Todos se habían enterado de la ruptura entre Soon Kyu y Jonghyun, era el chisme del que todo el mundo estaba hablando en la escuela y en las altas esferas de Nueva Gaia, al parecer habían esperado que terminaran casados.

Que el profesor Centuria haya decidido abrir la clase con el enfrentamiento de esos dos era una broma retorcida. En primera porque estaba añadiendo más leña al fuego y en segunda porque Jonghyun no tenía realmente ninguna posibilidad contra Soon Kyu. Sus clones eran fascinantes, aunque solo fueran 5, ya que cada una de las otras «Soon Kyu» actuaba de manera independiente. Eso era muy confuso.

Jonghyun volvió a caer al suelo y Kibum se sujetó el estómago intentando tomar suficiente aire en medio de sus risas.

—Sería prudente que dejase de levantarse.

—Sería prudente que el enano empezara a usar el cerebro Minho.

El aludido volteo a mirar la arena y de repente Jonghyun sonrió, pero cuando se levantó había adquirido el aspecto de su ex.

—Espeluznante.

—Esto ya se pone bueno.

En un par de minutos las Soon Kyu peleaban unas con otras y Centuria se veía bastante complacido con el desarrollo de la situación. Todo el mundo estaba confundido pero Kibum parecía saber exactamente quién era Jonghyun.

Repentinamente en el centro del gimnasio había dos chicas intercambiando puñetazos como caricias y desde una perspectiva completamente morbosa era bastante entretenido. Centuria hizo sonar una alarma indicando el final del encuentro pero Soon Kyu y Jonghyun parecían no haber escuchado y ambos lanzaron un último puñetazo al mismo tiempo.

Los clones desaparecieron y Jonghyun volvió a ser el mismo, ambos cayeron al suelo noqueados y Kibum salto de las gradas corriendo hacia él incluso antes que los de la enfermería pudieran moverse. Después de la primera vez que Minho lucho, habían requerido su presencia en cada sesión. Los entrenamientos se estaban volviendo más profesionales pero el nivel de daño que podrían ocasionarse también incrementaba.

Kibum se arrodillo junto a Jonghyun y le dio una bofetada que resonó por todo el lugar. Jonghyun parpadeo aturdido y gimió escandalosamente al ver el rostro de Kibum.

—Joder eso dolió.

—Es por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darte cuenta.

—Cariño ya hemos establecido que tú eres el cerebro de esta operación.

Un poco aturdido se sentó y miro entre el grupo de personas que lo rodeaban a Soon Kyu siendo reanimada por el personal médico de la escuela.

—Creo que los dos nos pasamos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Hey Minho! ¡Me alegra verte!

—A mí también. ¿Cuántos dedos puedes ver?

—No me estás mostrando ninguno.

Minho rio y junto a Kibum lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—Por cierto amigo, debes cuidarte. Taemin quiere hacerle muchas cosas malas a tu familia.

Kibum silbo y le enterró el codo profundamente en el estómago, Minho sintió una punzada helada recorrer su espalda y siguió caminando ignorando lo que acababa de escuchar, recordando que era demasiado pronto para actuar. Un alboroto al otro lado del gimnasio llamo su atención y se detuvo a escuchar mientras Kibum se llevaba consigo a Jonghyun hacia las gradas.

—¡Hare que lo despidan! ¡Esto es claramente un abuso! ¡Negligencia de su parte!

Minho escucho atónito, mirando al profesor Centuria hacer frente con estoicismo a las amenazas de Taemin. El mocoso por sí mismo no era peligroso, solo creía que se merecía todo.

—¡Le diré a mi abuelo! ¡Lo despedirán! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio lo contratara!

Minho perdió la calma al ver de repente una estela de pánico apoderarse de la expresión del profesor antes de enmascararla bajo una falsa seriedad.

¿Así que era el abuelo quien asustaba? Perfecto.

—¡Jamás nadie creerá en su criterio para formar un héroe de nuevo! ¡Su carrera está terminada!

—¡Él único aquí que está terminado eres tú! ¡Estúpido mocoso engreído! ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima veremos si tú abuelo siente todo lo que te voy a hacer!

Minho avanzo mientras Taemin iba retrocediendo, claramente en shock porque todo el mundo siempre hacía lo que él quería, cuando y como lo necesitaba.

Minho lanzo una enfurecida llamarada, una espontánea demostración de su próximo ataque. Taemin choco contra la pared sin espacio para seguir retrocediendo y Minho levanto las manos antes de sentir un par de brazos fuertes rodearlo de la cintura y tirar de él en la dirección contraria.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Changmin!

—Es suficiente, si lastimas a Taemin, meterás en serio en un problema al profesor Centuria.

Minho gimió, se retorció y pataleo. Changmin lo saco del gimnasio y subió las primeras escaleras contra incendios que vio llevando a Minho consigo hacia la azotea. Choi se zafó de su agarre y grito frustrado cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso de la azotea rodeado de una llamarada embravecida. El fuego actuaba como si tuviera vida propia y Changmin retrocedió sintiéndose asustado, había recordado la admiración del profesor Centuria cuando hablaba del control de Minho, ese que no estaba demostrando. Hasta ese momento había sido magnifico en todo, él no podría controlar nunca con tanta firmeza un poder con tal capacidad destructiva ni con tanta libertad de acción, pero al parecer Minho también tenía sus limitaciones.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Ese estúpido niño quiere ser un héroe!? ¿¡Con que calidad moral!? ¿¡Cómo se supone que las personas van a confiar en alguien que al primer berrinche pierde la cabeza!? ¡Eso está mal en tantos niveles! ¿¡Por qué lo permiten!? ¡Estúpida escuela doble estándar!

—Minho.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Acabas de tener un berrinche.

Minho se rio, temblando estúpidamente con la cabeza contra el piso y suspiro audiblemente con un sonido más parecido a un sollozo que a una exhalación.

—Y se supone que debo agradecer estar en Nueva Gaia ¿No? Así no van a suspenderme por querer atacar un compañero.

—¡Hey…! Sé que Taemin puede ser complicado.

—El eufemismo del siglo.

—Pero no creo que el haya tenido la culpa, eres más tolerante que eso ¿Qué pasa?

Que todos los días tenía que fingir que no ocurrían un montón de irregularidades en Nueva Gaia. Que la maldita Asociación quería una audiencia con él para saber si debía ser acreditado como elemental. Su mamá permanecía decepcionada por el modo que actuó contra Sky y su papá deseaba que dejara de verlo. No quería que se involucrara más con él porque Changmin podía lastimarlo. Descomponerlo y convertirlo en alguien que no era y necesitaba protegerlo de eso.

_Ángel solo quiero que estés bien._

Pero Minho solo se sentía bien con Changmin. Porque el resto del mundo dejaba de existir y lo hacía sonreír y pensar que todo valía la pena. Que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que el mundo:   Nueva Gaia y la Tierra podían ser mejores lugares para las personas si se esforzaban lo suficiente.

Changmin lo abrazo por detrás y hundió la barbilla contra su cabello meciéndolo despacio.

—¿Quieres que tengamos esa cita que te prometí esta tarde?

Minho asintió y dejo que continuara abrazándolo con un nudo en la garganta obstruyendo su voz. No podía hablar, porque si lo hacía  ahora, le contaría todo y Changmin lo miraría con odio y asco, lo alejaría de él y  no quería apartarse de su lado, ya no.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 07 del 2037.**

**10:24 am.**

**Centro comercial Lumiere. Segundo Nivel. Sector G-556.**

—No sabía que lo tenías en ti.

—¿Él qué? ¿Comprador por ansiedad? —respondió Minho revolviendo un escaparate de ropa.

—No, extrañamente eso me lo esperaba. Me gusta que seas un mimado.

—¡Oye!

Changmin ignoro su queja en virtud de su propia línea de pensamientos.

—El idealismo. El profesor Centuria no ha dejado de darme ejercicios de control desde que fuimos a su casa, tampoco ha dejado de balbucear elogios al increíble manejo emocional que tienes, así que estoy un poco impresionado y aterrorizado a partes iguales.

»Cuando te conocí no me pareciste una persona que midiera tan ampliamente sus emociones, en realidad eras bastante transparente al respecto. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo imaginar el desgaste al que te enfrentas todos los días viviendo en un sitio como este rodeado de personas como yo o como Taemin.

—Changmin…

—No, sabes que es verdad, todos aquí usamos el términos como «bueno» o «malo» según nos convenga, pero ya sabes, lo que está mal está mal. No importa como lo mires o finjas no hacerlo. Y tú constantemente me dejas ver el riguroso código moral que sigues, así que esto, vivir aquí debe significar una tortura.

»Estoy balbuceando ahora pero es impresionante la manera en la que aun así no has incendiado la escuela ni a todos ahí con ella. Creo que también estas siendo más directo con lo que respecta a  nosotros… ¿Más intenso?

Minho dejo tranquila la ropa y se volteo a mirarlo inseguro.

—El problema al principio era que tú me descontrolabas lo suficiente para tener problemas con mis poderes y esforzarme al máximo para que no notaras que podía ponerme a babear cada vez que te veía. Creo que ahora que ha quedado claro que yo quería babear todo sobre ti cada que te tenía cerca no hay  razón para no decírtelo. Mi control emocional es excepcional, sí, pero solo hay tanto que puedo guardar sin dañarme a mí o algo alrededor. Tú no tienes hermanos pero yo fui criado para escuchar, no para hablar. Fui educado para ser el que esté detrás de Minseok siempre como amortiguador y apoyo. Nada más, lo que yo piense en determinada situación en realidad no importa.

»Pero tú eres la primera persona que quise solo para mí, así que voy a ser muy egoísta, muy directo y muy intenso, demandante sí quieres y no me voy a callar. Si algo te molesta y no puedes decirlo yo voy a hacerlo por ti y asumiré todas las consecuencias, mi papel contigo es diferente porque estoy enamorándome mucho de ti y a veces no puedo con todo ello y en realidad soy un hijo menor consentido y lo suficientemente manipulador para siempre haber obtenido todo lo que he querido sin importar la forma de lograrlo. Quizás por eso me molesta Taemin, puedo entender a un nivel muy básico como funciona. En este momento te quiero a ti y debes saber lo abrumador que va a ser soportarme ahora que sabes que en realidad soy bastante más retorcido de lo que a simple vista puedes observar, se como luzco y lo que puedes percibir, todos creen que soy una persona que debe ser protegida, pero puedo cuidar de mí mismo y también voy a cuidar de ti así que solo prepárate ¿Sí?

Changmin lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y una lenta sonrisa irónica pinto sus labios.

—¿Eso quiere decir que he sido manipulado desde el principio?

—No, eso quiere decir que eras demasiado caliente para que pudiera mantener pensamientos impuros lejos de mi mente y el control sobre mi fuego al mismo tiempo mientras estabas cerca. Todas mis reacciones fueron perfectamente normales y espontaneas.

Changmin sintió unas irracionales ganas de besarlo y no se contuvo porque ¿Qué carajo?

—Creo que me encantas abrasivo y mimado, yo no creo que sea capaz de disminuir tu lado  consentido cuando me hace pensar cosas locas como encerrarte en el vestidor y quitarte toda la ropa.

Minho jadeo y busco sus labios abrumado, se inclinó hacia su regazo con claras intenciones de perderse en su boca, olvidando claramente que estaban en medio de una tienda de ropa hasta que una inesperada y conocida avalancha de agua los baño de los pies a la cabeza.

Minho se giro enojado mientras el agua rápidamente empezaba a evaporarse por el nivel de furia que sentía en ese momento. Changmin lo miro seguro de que hacerlo perder el control de manera negativa no era en lo absoluto recreativo.

—¿Les importaría darnos unos minutos? Estábamos en medio de algo importante aquí.

—Claro que no, por supuesto que no, me niego. Heechul dijo que debíamos venirte a ayudar a elegir accesorios adecuados para tu uniforme —gimoteo Minseok con una mano sobre los ojos de forma infantil. A sus espaldas Siwon se rio dándole un guiño simpático con un par de out fits entre las manos.

—¿Y dónde está Heechul?

—Fue a buscar zapatos.

—Botas de combate en realidad —dijo apareciendo de pronto asustando a Minseok de forma terrible. Heechul reparo en la posición en la que estaban Minho y Changmin y rio con maldad haciendo un gesto insinuante con su mano libre—. Pueden seguir a lo suyo aun debemos escoger un par de gabardinas.

—¡Gracias al cielo!

Changmin se hundió cómodamente contra el sofá y tiro de la mandíbula de Minho guiándolo directamente hacia sus labios, hizo un sonido pegajoso y obsceno cuando sus bocas entraron en contacto.

Sobrecogido por las sensaciones Minho no se dio cuenta de los escandalosos reproches de su hermano, ni de las risitas entretenidas de Siwon o el cacareo ruidoso y emocionado de Heechul cuando encontró una casaca refinada y con efecto sigilo que combinaba perfectamente con unos pantalones de cuero diseñados para resaltar la retaguardia de cualquiera y opacar las horribles armaduras que el equipo black usaba con orgullo para ser reconocidos.

Un héroe debía ser imponente y dar miedo, claro, pero no significaba que debían verse como un montón de vagabundos usando los trajes desechados de la policía de Nueva Gaia.

Changmin tenía demasiada presencia para ser reducido a verse como un felino codicioso más del equipo Black y su propia experiencia en la Tierra con Fénix había arrojado luz sobre el modo que Changmin debía proyectarse hacia una masa de espectadores que no sabían que era un héroe en realidad.

Debía ser persuasivo, provocar renuencia a ser enfrentado, pero sobre todo debía lucir único, destacarse de sus aliados, construir por sí mismo la clase de héroe que iba a ser para Nueva Gaia, no solo ser un elemento decorativo más con el cual llenar los noticieros.

Minho aun estaba enojado con él por el modo en el que había perdido el control de sus poderes frente a Sky, así que esperaba que eso fuera una disculpa no verbal lo suficientemente clara para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Satisfecho sonrió y volvió sobre sus pies separando a los tortolos con una invasiva acción mental por su parte. Minseok empujo a Changmin en un probador y aprovecho para amenazarlo sobre lo que le pasaría si lastimaba a su hermano.

Minho sonreía con una mano sobre los labios y terminó encerrado con Changmin en el probador sintiéndose culpable de que fuese él quien estuviera siendo amenazado por todo el mundo cuando Minho era quien podía hacerle más daño. Así que iba a amarlo tanto como pudiera antes de ser despreciado para siempre por la única persona que lo había hecho sentirse orgulloso de ser Fénix.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 07 del 2037.**

**17:35 pm.**

**Residencia Shim. Sector sur –Serie confidencial–**

—No creo que nos dejen entrar de nuevo a esa tienda.

—¿Huhn? Ellos se lo pierden, le diré a mamá que escriba cosas malas sobre ella en su bitácora.

Minho se rio y se bajo de la espalda de Changmin acunando contra su pecho todas sus compras.

—Dime loco, pero pensé que no te llevabas bien con ella, o que estaba enferma, casi no hablas sobre tú mamá.

—No hay mucho que decir, es una buena madre, pero odia Nueva Gaia y nunca esta por aquí, cuando esta debe medicarse o probablemente terminaría en prisión. Ella quería que fuera un maestro en la Tierra, ahora que pienso en ello creo que sería más respetable, en fin se dedica al diseño de modas y es bueno que le guste viajar, sería una tortura para todos retenerla aquí —susurro con distracción colocando su mano contra el lector de la puerta e inclinaba su rostro sobre un escáner de retina. Tecleo una clave de 10 dígitos y después de un par de minutos entraron a su casa.

—Me alegro que no sea una historia trágica.

—Oh dios no, solo se llama practicidad, aunque no voy a negarte que a veces me gustaría tener una familia más unida, como la tuya, que me parece extrañamente inseparable. Aunque ahora que pienso en ello no se mucho sobre tu familia tampoco.

—Te prometo que pronto te invitare a cenar para que los conozcas a todos, últimamente ha habido muchas discusiones desagradables, cuando este seguro de que no van a meterse contigo solo porque están molestos conmigo te llevare a conocer a todo el mundo.

—Apuesto a que será muy interesante —susurro mirándolo de reojo mientras entraba a la cocina—. Llevare algo para comer, espérame en mi habitación ¿Está bien?

—Sí claro, quiero una paleta de moras.

Changmin se rio y abrió el congelador para sacar un par de botes de gelatos rose, eran cuencos individuales de helado artesanal, parecían un bouquet de rosas de distintos colores y desde que descubrió que además de su padre Minho podía comer tanto o más que el mismo, tener cosas que le gustaban en su lista de compras, aun si estaba poco tiempo en casa, se había vuelto una pequeña preocupación suya.

Llevó un montón de golosinas y frituras en una charola y miro el calendario de su padre en el refrigerador completamente vacío. Era ridículo porque él estaba en casa menos que Changmin, haciendo solo Dios sabía que.

Sentía el uniforme molestándole pero el sol de media tarde iluminaba su casa de manera confortable. No asociaba su casa especialmente con la comodidad, era más bien sobre un refugio impenetrable en caso de tener problemas, pero en ese momento se sentía bien, correcto, como un lugar al cual volver y del cual nunca desear salir porque significaba absoluta felicidad.

Distraídamente se preguntó si se trataba de Minho. No había invitado a muchas personas a casa durante su vida y mucho menos a su habitación, pero tenerlo a él ahí, estaba bien, como si siempre hubiera sido su lugar y solo llego a ocuparlo sin ninguna prueba. A veces se asustaba de lo fácil que le había permitido entrar. Kyuhyun había sido su amigo prácticamente toda la vida y nunca había estado más que en la sala por un par de visitas. Pero claramente lo que quería hacer con Minho nunca había querido hacerlo con Kyuhyun y una sala no era un sitio apropiado para hacer aquello, sospechaba que había cámaras por ahí excepto en su habitación y en el baño, se había asegurado de colocar un generador de interferencia por si a caso cuando había tenido 10 años. Su mamá, orgullosa del  niño tan adorable e inteligente que había criado, le había horneado un pastel de chocolate.

Sin poderlo evitar se rio en voz alta e ingreso a su habitación, era un idiota emocional.

—He traído un montón de helados y esas frituras de la Tierra que tanto te gustan podemos ver una película o… ¿Minho?

—Anda, anda enséñame como se ve el conjunto.

Changmin se quedo de pie mirándolo sentado al estilo indio en medio de su cama solo con la camisa del uniforme encima. A su alrededor estaba la ropa que acaban de comprarle él y  sus parientes como un regalo adelantado por unirse al equipo Black, podría usarla encima de la armadura y era práctico tener un conjunto listo antes de que decidiera que nombre de gato se pondría.

Coloco descuidadamente la bandeja sobre una repisa y parpadeo mirando a Minho sin ningún tapujo ni rastro de vergüenza, Minho parecía imposiblemente más feliz conforme más tiempo lo miraba y eso estaba poniéndose asfixiante, así que es por eso quizás que cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, no calculo el espacio que le quedaba.

—¿Que está pasando por esa hiperactiva mente tuya Minho? —pregunto agachándose para quitarse los pantalones mirando con insistencia entre sus piernas temblorosas.  


—En lo bueno que va sentirse que Max me mancille un poco.

Changmin le rezó a todas las deidades que conocía, aunque eso no evitó que le fallara el equilibro y fuese a chocar con toda la comida contra una repisa, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara y después lo escupiera en un agujero negro. Sus poderes eran inútiles en circunstancias como esas, si pudiera detener el tiempo eso sí que sería útil.

Y luego vino la risa, por supuesto que sí sólo él podía provocarse eso así mismo.

—¡Eso no fue gracioso!

Minho  se retorció sobre la cama y se sentó de golpe sin parar de reír, para la absoluta sorpresa de Changmin se deshizo de un sólo movimiento de la camisa y camino desnudo viéndose como una preciosa tentación.

Con risitas suaves camino lentamente hasta estar a su altura y beso sus labios con cariño dejándole una promesa sucia detrás, continuando su desfile hacia el baño con un infantil contoneo que no evitaba que se siguiera riendo.

Changmin voló tras él y tuvo la ducha más larga, placentera y creativa que alguna vez se le pudo haber ocurrido.

***

Changmin reboto sobre la cama mareado, con piel tibia deslizándose por todos los sitios correctos hasta posicionarse cómodamente sobre su regazo. Minho colocó una toalla sobre su cabeza y empezó a secarle el cabello como si aún tuviera tres años.  


Changmin llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello y lo hizo bajar hasta que sus labios pudieran rozarse. Minho se olvido de la toalla y dejó que sus dedos se enredaran entre los mechones de su suave cabello, entreabrió los labios buscando con ansias una lengua dispuesta a saborearlo a profundidad. Changmin deslizó su otra mano por los muslos de Minho y llevo sus manos directamente hasta su trasero. Minho perdió el ritmo del beso y empezó a oscilar sus caderas de forma errática sobre él mientras chupaba sus labios y ahogaba sus quejidos contra su boca, su siguiente erección estaba frotándose entre ellos y la única barrera era su ropa interior. Había decidido ponerse una camisa de franela que Changmin tenía unas ganas inmensas de romper, sólo hasta que escucho el ruido tras su puerta el cual lo sacó de su trance un momento pero esa boca lo hizo jadear y se volvió a concentrar en Minho.

—Changmin sí estas aquí ¿Por qué no...?

Kyo parpadeó confundido y se alejó un par de pasos de la puerta con las manos visibles hacia un Minho aterrador. En un segundo había rodado por la cama y un escudo de puro fuego se había materializado frente a ellos, Changmin parpadeó como un búho mirando a su padre y luego a Minho mortificado.

—¡Esos son unos excelentes reflejos ángel! Me alegra que Changmin esté siendo tan bien cuidado.

Minho bajo lentamente el escudo y empezó a sonreír tímidamente mientras Kyo se llevaba las manos a las bolsas traseras de los pantalones con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso me recuerda, esperó que estén usando condones.

—Oh, Jesucristo. Mátenme.

Changmin se aferró a sus mantas buscando ocultar la cara contra ellas.

—Por supuesto que sí, aunque me he hecho todas las pruebas y Changmin es un elemental así que no puede enfermarse de nada por lo que en realidad no es necesario, además es incómodo y bueno antes de él era muy, muy virgen estoy seguro de ello.

Changmin se atragantó con un ruido similar a una risa histérica y hundió aún más la cara contra sus mantas queriendo desaparecer.

Todo el color abandonó el rostro de Kyo y se río casi tan histérico como su hijo.

—Más te vale disfrutar esto cuanto puedas Changmin si tu novio es tan abierto con su padre como lo es conmigo te cazara y te destruirá.

—¿Por qué todos dicen eso? No es verdad, sólo va a torturarlo... Un poco. Pero si quiere puedo llamarlo, seguro que le gustaría que los 4 tengamos una conversación.

Kyo observo fijamente los ojos de Minho comunicando tantas cosas a la vez, tristeza, confusión, molestia, dolor, felicidad, burla, alegría, ternura, angustia, melancolía, tantas, tan extremas y opuestas.

—No… Puede esperar un poco más —expresó Kyo solemne. Minho asintió y dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, se acerco a  Changmin y esté alzó el rostro y lo miró de reojo tirando de su dedo meñique con cautela.

—¿Somos novios?

Kyo gimió  y elevó las manos al cielo, decidido a no quedarse a escuchar el resto. Tenía un hijo tarado de eso no cabía duda.

—Sí somos novios y tu papá acaba de interrumpir nuestra nueva e impresionante vida sexual — susurro dejándose caer sobre la alfombra para estar a su altura.

—Tienes suerte que aún este pensando en tú y yo siendo novios o tendría una horrible, horrible crisis ahora, mi papá nos nhmg…

Minho lo beso y acarició con firmeza en busca de una reacción, más tarde Changmin podía tener todas las crisis que quisiera, en ese momento quería que volviera estar dentro suyo, entre más practicaran mejor lo pasarían con el tiempo.

Lástima que había otros planes esperando para ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 09 del 2037.**

**23: 57 pm.**

**Zona residencial Guirnalda de Acero. Nivel 1. Sector 051.**

Onew había sido herido tantas veces, de tantas formas diferentes por todo el mundo, pero especialmente por Taemin, que no sabía qué hacer con el afectó. No sabía cómo comportarse con Heechul cuando lo trataba como un ser humano y tampoco pudo comprender como es que los Choi, siendo esas personas poderosas y maravillosas lo hubieran tratado con tanta amabilidad.

Acostumbrado al dolor, no era extraño que haya terminado siendo capaz de disfrutarlo, lo que le sorprendió al principio es que hubiese sido tan fácil caer en el sexo como un sustituto, tanto que no era capaz de distinguir una paliza de una buena cogida.

Ociosamente pensó, que hacer que Taemin no encontrara la diferencia tampoco,  seria entretenido.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Te voy a contar todo lo que se. ¡Ah! Pero “shhh” debes guardar silencio. Justo ahora. Vas a callarte y me vas a dejar pensar.

Y sonrió como dopado y encantado, de ese modo dulce de siempre.

Taemin sabía que estaba siendo vil. Pero no le quedaban más opciones.

***

Los sonidos que escapaban de su boca eran desesperados, agitados y agudos. Susurrantes gimoteos que no podía controlar. Deseaba poder arrastrarse lejos del duró agarre que estaba dejando marcas y moretones en su piel, que durarían días, para poder ir a morir en un profundo agujero.

El roce áspero y lacerante entre sus glúteos lo estaba matando, con las piernas abiertas en un ángulo extraño y todo su cuerpo expuesto, la bilis le subía a la garganta. Sentía asco de sí mismo por lo vulnerable de la posición. Luego se tragaba su malestar ahogado en un calor avasallador y un placer agónico que iba más allá de él.

Onew sólo había usado saliva y un par de dedos expertos con movimientos precisos antes de metérselo. Dolió mucho, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a tocar sitios en su interior que ni siquiera sabía que existían. No podía más que jadear y retorcerse humillado y enojado, al mismo tiempo que su agujero palpitaba succionando la generosidad de Onew con evidente intención.

—Ah...unfgmnh...

Jadeo ruidosamente abriendo los ojos como platos, su cuerpo se arqueó deliciosamente haciendo gala de su flexibilidad y sus pies se resbalaron entre las sabanas con la garganta dolorida de pronunciar dulces y roncos quejidos, su cabeza se  revolcó un poco contra la almohada desesperado por alejar la bruma que inundaba su cerebro provocada por el placer.

Jinki… No podía creer que fuera él quien estuviera destrozándolo de adentro hacia afuera con esa fuerza  sobrenatural, a pesar de corresponder sus empujones con la misma intensidad.

Un beso repentino cayó sobre sus labios y se odio un poco por el sollozó roto que dejó salir aunque se aferró a los hombros de Onew sintiendo espasmos por todo el cuerpo erráticos y deliciosos.

—¿Estas cerca no es así?

Taemin no respondió y Onew tiro de su cabello con fuerza dejando a la vista la piel de su cuello a la cual se aferró con los dientes.

_Mío, una marca para que no me olvides._

—¡Ah…! ¡ah Dios….!

Taemin se retorció gimiendo con las manos sobre su erección  mientras Onew se comía su cuello y sus caderas pistoneaban golpeando su próstata una y otra y otra vez.

Era tan sucio, doloroso y descoordinado, una tortura en toda su expresión.  
Pero tanto como dolía era la experiencia más ardiente y deliciosa que hubiese experimentado hasta entonces.

Un gruñido reverbero por toda su piel y sintió semen cálido y espeso bañar sus entrañas con placer perverso.

Su interior se contrajo y gimió una letanía de maldiciones al sentirlo masturbarlo con brutalidad, demasiado duró, demasiadas uñas, demasiado dolor y luego el placer cegador arrancándole el aire de los pulmones.

Magnífico.

***

—Nhg no... No más...

Aún así las palabras se enredaban en su lengua, el sudor bañaba su cuerpo y las marcas posesivas palpitaban inflamadas en su carne. Sus caderas salían al encuentro de las profundas y rápidas embestidas que lo invadían, gimiendo y jadeando su aprecio.

Estaban de costado y Onew levantaba una de sus piernas manteniéndolo abierto y extendido hacia sus abusos.

—Ung… ¡Termina ya!

Le dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Él con la espalda sobre el colchón y Taemin a horcajadas sobre su pecho con la erección profunda y dura en su interior.

—¿Es demasiado? ¿En serio? El demandante mimado Taemin ¿Cree que es demasiado para él?

Taemin grito y se estremeció hiper sensible y a medias.

—Vamos muévete… —Onew palmeo sus muslos empujándose dentro y luego Taemin soltó un lamento y empezó a impulsarse hacia abajo saboreando la erección como un dulce mojado y delicioso.

—Sí, si así… Tan dulce y tan sexy... Más que Luna y Ann y la dulce Xia te encanta el dolor ¿Verdad?

Taemin se aferró a sus manos y las cubrió de hielo en un arrebató infantil de celos.

Onew se río encantado y se impulso en su contra mientras Taemin se derretía en una bruma de placer primario y dolor _y más, no pares, más duro, profundo._

Y luego una luz cegadora le azotó como un huracán.

Taemin creó un espectáculo hermoso, su cuerpo ardiente y lascivo se liberaba de su orgasmo, sonrojado, perdido, abusado, tiritando mientras un pequeño chaparrón de nieve daba vueltas a su alrededor y los copos inciertos se pegaban a su piel evaporándose al entrar en contacto con el ardor que los inundaba.

***  
Taemin estaba respirando hielo. Literalmente una sensación helada recorría su cuerpo. No sólo porque acababa de darse cuenta que Onew y su tacto y todo lo que era no podría olvidarlo nunca aún si lo intentaba, la realización era demasiado para asimilar. No había intentado siquiera moverse ¿Para qué? Sería inútil y añadiría más peso a su humillación. Las piernas le cosquilleaban y estaban débiles, ponerse de pie significaría sólo desfallecer. Aunque debería hacerlo, salir y decir quién era Minho o más bien hijo de quien y lo que ese alguien estaba haciendo de vuelta en Nueva Gaia. Debía ir y decirle a Changmin. Contarle a su abuelo y demostrarles a todos que no había estado equivocado. Eso debería hacerlo sentir bien.

Pero ¡Oh, epifanía!

Sólo había querido hacer daño, provocar tanto dolor como el que él estaba sintiendo. La realización lo dejó laxo envuelto en sabanas húmedas, de cara contra una almohada mientras Onew le hablaba sobre todo y encontraba consuelo en su voz. Tenía el arma y la munición, sólo debía disparar, pero no podía encontrar la satisfacción en ello. Lo haría, estaba suficientemente resentido para hacerlo sin sentir remordimiento alguno. El resultado es lo que le estaba haciendo quedarse ahí meditando el camino que lo llevó a ese momento.

—Bueno príncipe de hielo tengo que irme, puedes ducharte y vomitar, o lo que sea, estás en tu casa. Debo poner sobre aviso a mis amigos, por lo menos no van a esperar tu ataque desprevenidos.

Onew lo miró y lo miró y luego salió de ahí a por su castigo.

—Quédate... —susurro Taemin justo después de que la puerta se cerrara.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 10 del 2037.**

**09: 05 am.**

**Zona residencial Titanio. Nivel 1.**

Taemin esperó con atención la reacción de su abuelo. Donghae estaba tras el, observando todo con cautela. Ese juego al que su primo quería con desesperación entrar podría llegar a ser su muerte. De un modo más literal con el cual estaba cómodo pensar.

—Has sido más ingenioso de lo que esperaba, el equipo Black no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que Sky se los dijo.

Taemin sintió que su sonrisa se tambaleaba y Donghae a sus espaldas se tenso violentamente.

—Amor no esperas en serio que un delincuente al que yo mismo desterré de mi planeta puede ingresar con toda su estirpe a cuestas sin que yo lo note ¿Verdad?

Su abuelo le sonrió condescendiente y luego volvió su atención a los papeles que había estado revisando con el ceño fruncido hasta el momento.

—Quédate al margen de esto Taemin, si ellos están intentando algo yo voy a destruirlos con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera el estúpido de Kyo podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. No funcionó hace 20 años y no lo hará ahora que su precioso hijo saldrá al campo con todo el equipo Black al completo sobre él. Los accidentes contra el crimen siempre ocurren y a estas alturas de su vida Kyo no va a arriesgarse a perder a lo único que le queda que aún le tiene algo de respeto. Aún así te lo agradezco, eres mucho más listo y útil que todos esos idiotas a los que les pago una fortuna. El próximo año ten por seguro que te dejaré liderar tu propio equipo así que dame una lista de candidatos y haré los arreglos. Oh y aquí… —Taemin recibió una tarjeta dorada y parpadeo a su abuelo confundido—. Gástalo sabiamente. Te lo ganaste. Ahora salgan de aquí a divertirse que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Si quieren ayudar de verdad pueden centrar su atención en esos farsantes de la Liga de las Tinieblas.

—Bien nos vemos en la cena abuelo.

—Claro adiós chicos, adiós.

Taemin se sonrojo furiosamente al salir y se tambaleó un poco sintiendo una rigidez en la espalda nacer de entre sus glúteos.  Gruño al recordar masturbarse en la ducha esa mañana solo al limpiar el semen de Onew deslizándose de entre sus piernas y maldijo. Esa humillación se la iban a pagar.

—Te estás metiendo en algo que es más grande que todos nosotros.

Pero obviamente ya era tarde para las observaciones de Donghae.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 11 del 2037.**

**11: 05 am.**

**Edificio H. Cuartel General de la Liga Black.**

 

De: Flamita <3

Changmin estoy fuera del edificio H :)

De: My prince >///<

La recepcionista espera por ti. Dile que eres el novio del grandioso Max :3 <3

De: Flamita :3

Ahahaha te amo <3 pero solo voy a preguntar por Max ;P

De: My prince >///<

*//////* ¡También te amo!

De: My prince >///<

Debo terminar unos encargos, los chicos están en el gimnasio principal llegare ahí en unos 10 minutos.

De: Flamita :3

 :*

Minho ingreso al edificio con precaución y susurro frente a la recepcionista que se encontraba ahí en busca de su novio el “ _Grandioso Max_ ”. La mujer rio como si supiera algo que él no y le entrego las instrucciones para llegar al gimnasio en donde el equipo Black al completo estaba entrenando.

Se toco el rostro de manera pensativa antes de avanzar a paso ligero hacia el gimnasio, repasando lo que sabía sobre el equipo Black después de su reunión en el que sería el próximo orfanato.

_Kim Jaejoong era actor. 29 años. 40 delincuentes en prisión / 10 muertos / 15 sin registro._

_Jung Yunho era ministro de justicia. 29 años. Todo alcatraz era obra suya / 15 muertos / Hijo de Tigger. Tuvo que rodar los ojos,  esa generación era tan poco creativa._

_Park Yoochun, especialista en relaciones públicas. 27 años. 20 delincuentes en prisión / 0 muertos / 3 sin registro._

_Kim Junsu, profesor de danza. 27 años. 30 delincuentes en prisión / 2 muertos / 4 sin registro. Colaborador ocasional de alcatraz. Hermano gemelo recluido por comportamiento psicótico. Predisposición a la Liga de las Tinieblas: 75%_

_Yehue Kim, dueña del restaurante Petit. 28 años. 10 delincuentes en prisión / 15 muertos / Cómplice en la liberación de Sky._

Justo cuando Minho llego a las gradas del gimnasio se dio cuenta que Kyuhyun no estaba por ahí. Y una ágil sombra estilizada y femenina lo rodeo empujándolo sin aviso previo al centro de la plataforma. Debió imaginar que eso terminaría así, era una trampa, por supuesto.

Cuatro rostros intrigados lo observaron con atención y Minho parpadeo confuso levantándose del suelo.

—Sus bienvenidas son poco amables, equipo Black. No me gustan en lo absoluto.

—¿Crees que no sabemos quién eres?

Minho contuvo el aire, intentando mantener bajo control sus poderes ¿Sabían de fénix?

—El hijo de Shion.

—¡Prft! Mi padre cumplió su condena, tu novio debería saberlo, su padre lo atrapo —escupió casi aliviado de que fueran tan simples como creía que eran.

—¿Y porque no se lo has dicho a Changmin?

—No es mi lugar, Kyo shii no cree que sea prudente.

Cuatro pares de ojos lo observaron con sorpresa, pero el repentino ataque de Felina obligo a Minho a defenderse. Arrojo un torbellino de fuego en reflejo y el resto se le fue encima sin dudarlo.

10 minutos más tarde fue así como Changmin los encontró: Minho rebotando contra el piso violentamente rodeado por Jaejoong y Yunho mientras Felina y Yoochun le aplicaban un torniquete a Junsu quien al parecer recibió el ataque más violento de Minho. Enfurruñado observo a su equipo y a su novio antes de empezar a gritar.

—¡15 minutos! ¡Los dejo solos por 15 minutos y acaban con él!

—¡No me ganaron hyung!

Changmin rodo los ojos fastidiado y fue hacia él, levantándolo con poco cuidado para sacarlo  molesto del gimnasio.

—Changmin no es para tanto, estábamos llevándonos bien.

Changmin le dio el dedo a Yunho y sonrió todo amor.

—Perdona si no te creo pero mi novio y yo vamos a hacer justo ahora buenos recuerdos en mi habitación.

Minho dejó escapar humo de la boca tras esa declaración y Jaejoong suspiró ruidosamente al verlos marcharse.

—No creo que él sea _Red Chaos_ , le dimos una paliza.

—Además ha habido indicios de la Liga de las Tinieblas desde mucho antes de que ellos vinieran a Nueva Gaia —razonó lógicamente Yoochun.

—Y el fuego de _Red Chaos_ es solo parafernalia, el de Minho duele mucho.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Kim dile a Lee que el equipo Black va a dejarle de hacer favores. Sus informantes están todos mal. Y Kyuhyun es un paranoico —sentenció Yunho con aire de finalidad.

—Yo no creo.

—Kim tu opinión es subjetiva, todos sabemos que querías violar a Changminie la primera noche que estuvo aquí —replicó Jaejoong con aire burlón, recargándose suavemente contra Yunho.

—¿Qué? Esta como quiere.

Todos se quejaron en coro y Junsu se puso tentativamente de pie directamente a buscar algo que comer. Ese mocoso había dado una buena pelea. Pero no era prudente hablar al respecto ahí, donde todo el mundo los vigilaba. Yoochun compartió una mirada con él y asintió. También él lo había notado.

***

— _Sí, Dios sí…_

Sus pies se tensaron y sus uñas se clavaron en los omoplatos de Changmin, balanceándose con él en una danza áspera y erótica. No sabía que el sexo duró y sucio contra una pared iba a ponerle en ese estado de excitación y febrilidad, pero tampoco había esperado que el mayor le arrancase la ropa y lo levantara como si no pesase nada. Eso nunca habría pasado por su mente, ni en sus más locas fantasías.

Casi había valido la pena dejarse apalear por el equipo Black. Casi, porque su ego estaba muy herido.

—Ahnm... Dios, Dios, Dios…

—Aunmh… es Max… por favor…

Minho se rió con las piernas molidas y onduló sobre la erección de Changmin. Gimió completamente fuera de sí. Su piel estaba sonrojada y sudorosa, sus bellos se erizaban con la brisa de aire que llegaba del sistema de ventilación y tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Su temple y calma se había ido por un desagüe, cuando se trataba de él, todo era maravilloso, abrumador y excitante. Pero también era aterrador. Sentirse así por una sola persona significaba ser imprudente. Y ya había cometido muchos, muchos errores.

Changmin empezó a temblar y sus arremetidas se volvieron espasmódicas y descoordinadas. Estaba tan cerca.

—D-Dentro  hyung, vamos, vahnm…

Changmin atrapó sus labios, porque iba a matarlo si lo dejaba seguir hablando. No lo noto, pero un halo incendió sus brazos cuando empezó a correrse y Minho perdió el sentido por un breve instante, lo suficiente para que el poder compartido se volviera uno mientras alcanzaban su satisfacción y activaban los detectores de incendios de todo el piso.

Ambos parpadearon confundidos, mojados y bien jodidos, cuando las sensaciones dejaron de abrumarlos. Minho empezó a reír y se enrosco a Changmin con mimo encantador.

—Te amo mucho, mucho. No lo dudes nunca.

Volvió a besarlo y no permitió que le respondiera. Vaya sino dejaría los mejores recuerdos para él en esa prisión al que llamaba el cuartel de un equipo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero lo ignoro en favor del egoísmo positivo, nunca antes había estado tan feliz y quería disfrutar de esa sensación todo el tiempo que pudiera.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 15 del 2037.**

**09: 00 am.**

**ECHSN Sector poniente A001.  Edificio central.**

Esa mañana era un caos. Su madre no iba a estár presente, no la culpaba. Pero estaba muy orgullosa de él y lo esperaba en casa con una gran comida especialmente para la ocasión. Iba a presentarle a Minho y también esperaba que su familia asistiera para conocerse finalmente.

Respiró ruidosamente un par de veces y observó algunos medios haciendo la cobertura de la ceremonia. Era importante conocer a los nuevos héroes, escuchar sus compromisos y lealtades para construir un perfil adecuado frente a las masas. Además Titán y Arlequín, dos poderosos miembros de la Asociación precederían el nombramiento. Habían llegado ese día más temprano de la Tierra y si debía ser sincero consigo mismo eran terroríficos. Los héroes a los cuales estaba acostumbrado no desprendían tal solemnidad ni absoluta autoridad. Infundían respeto, podría decir que incluso miedo. Los reporteros no parecían saber cómo acercarse a ellos ni que preguntarles. Estaba seguro de sus convicciones, su formación y su discurso. La presencia de su padre era tranquilizadora de alguna manera. Y su respiración se relajó por fin al ver a este último acercarse a Titán y Arlequín para hablarles como viejos camaradas, quien sabe, tal vez lo fueran. Y eso hizo que su nerviosismo desapareciera casi por completo.

La puerta se abrió con un silencioso murmullo y Changmin volteo dispuesto a… Cerrar la boca y tratar de no sonreír como un baboso al ver a Minho acalorado y todo despeinado apoyarse en la pared en busca de algo de aire. Fue encantador. Como verlo por primera vez de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sé lo que vas a decir, quedamos de vernos después pero será solo un momentito, vine a desearle suerte a mi novio y traer regalos. Importantes regalos necesarios para Max.

—Minho…

—Lo siento, fue sin querer.

La disculpa se murmuro con coquetería antes de que sus labios besaran con cuidado a Changmin. Minho estaba nervioso, casi parecía acosado, pero Changmin lo ignoro cuando un paquete sobrio y delicadamente envuelto se coloco a la altura de sus ojos.

—Es un regalo de mis padres. Creen que clásico es mejor para ti. No sé, yo pienso que un exoesqueleto también habría estado muy bien, pero ya eres invulnerable así que sí, creo que clásico es muy, muy bueno para ti. Además estos abs no deben ocultarse —gimoteo con un puchero mientras tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos las marcadas protuberancias en los músculos de Shim.

—Minho, detente. Sabes que no puedo sentir mucho.

—Mentiroso, Onew dijo que la armadura del equipo Black está diseñada para maximizar todo alrededor del portador de manera que pueda ser consciente de su entorno y que solo cuando un ataque impacta contra ella es que las propiedades que anulan la sensibilidad se activan. Tú puedes sentirme perfectamente hyungnghff…

Changmin lo beso como nunca se había permitido besarlo antes, fue brutal, desesperado y furioso. El tacto se volvió obsceno y sucio, bestial. Minho emitía estos sonidos, como hipidos asustados y sorprendidos que viajaban directamente a la entrepierna de Changmin quien por poco olvida completamente que estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar. El obsequio cayó al piso y Minho se aparto con la mirada vidriosa, sin saber dónde mirar. Changmin posó sus ojos en los objetos tirados a su lado y los levanto con el fuego en su interior aplacándose con lentitud.

—Un antifaz…

—Para proteger al ser humano y una capa para reforzar la entrega en la defensa de quien no puede hacerlo por sí mismo.

Minho miraba el suelo y mordía con nerviosismo sus labios. Changmin se quedo sin palabras y se sintió un poco avergonzado por haberlo abrumado de esa manera. Era al parecer una cosa más de los elementales que debía controlar a partir de ahora.

—Gracias.

—No me las des, ahora va a ser un problema si tu vas a tu ceremonia así —dijo Minho señalando curioso su entrepierna—. No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 15 del 2037.**

**09: 45 am.**

**ECHSN Sector poniente A001.  Auditorio Gold**

Changmin llego a la  ceremonia como en un sueño, algunos de sus compañeros lo miraron extrañado pero su padre parecía confusamente a gusto, orgulloso y complacido. Arlequín y Titán hablaron con él. Más adelante no recordaría que dijeron, pero en ese instante se sintió bien, correcto. Como alguien con un destino lleno de gloria. Centuria y  Mireya estaban en primera fila sonriéndole orgullosos y el equipo Black, su futuro equipo ocupaba sitios de honor, sonrientes y  cuidando su espalda. Como habían jurado hacer cuando se enteraron que se uniría a ellos para proteger Nueva Gaia.

El director abrió el discurso, y recibió aplausos educados para dar paso al maestro de ceremonias. Los héroes terrestres tomaron su lugar en el estrado y lo invitaron a ocupar el suyo, justo a su lado. Todo parecía maravilloso para Changmin en ese momento, demasiado, hasta el punto de sentirse irreal.

Titán estaba a medio discurso cuando el edificio se sacudió y Changmin empezó a escuchar gritos aterrorizados y observar rostros distorsionados por la confusión y el miedo desde una altura distinta a la cual acostumbraba a mirar a sus compañeros de clases. Yunho gritaba órdenes como un maniaco y los profesores y autoridades estaban actuando bajo el protocolo de evacuación alfa. Parpadeo y se dio cuenta que había detenido la trabe principal que sostenía la estructura del auditorio, para evitar que una docena de personas fuesen aplastadas por ella.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar? ¿Quién era tan idiota para intentar atacar una escuela de superhéroes?

—¡Max! ¡Necesitamos tú ayuda!

Asintió observando a Titán tratando de sacar al hombre que había quedado atrapado entre una silla y algunos escombros. Olvidó que todo ese día había sido raro y conforme la mañana transcurrió se puso peor. Ahora ya era un héroe y su objetivo era simple, proteger y ayudar a quien no podía hacerlo por sí mismo.

***

**Nueva Gaia. Julio 15 del 2037.**

**09: 30 am.**

**ECHSN Sector poniente A001.  Edificio central.**

Minho dio vuelta en un pasillo y observo su reloj con nerviosismo ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso. Debió dejar que Minseok hiciera la entrega e ir a la Tierra desde la noche anterior. Ahora la angustia  y el miedo estaban por sobrepasarlo y sabía que todo lo que ocurriese a continuación se lo habría ganado a pulso, solo deseaba que entre todo ello Changmin no saliera lastimado. Era un deseo vano, pero lo quería con todo su corazón.

—¿Corriendo Choi?

Minho giro completamente y se encontró de frente a Taemin con Soon Ku, Kang In y Leeteuk siguiendo sus pasos. Llevaba un extraño guante en la mano izquierda y se veía horrible, cansado, amargado, herido. Casi tan mal como Onew.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Vas a atacarme?

—No, solo te hare esperar mientras voy por Changmin para que sepa por qué razón te metiste a su cama.

Minho choco contra una pared y cerró los ojos cuando el frío rodeo su cuerpo. El pasillo estallo y su prisión de hielo aterrizó en el patio principal, pero la consciencia lo había abandonado por completo.

***

Changmin aterrizó cerca de la entrada de la escuela, la policía y los servicios médicos estaban a punto de llegar, pero lo que le dio pánico fue escuchar los gritos desesperados de Onew, gritaba como si alguien lo estuviese matando y cuando vio porque su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus manos estaban en carne viva y no dejaba de golpear un bloque de hielo de tamaño considerable. En su interior Minho permanecía inmóvil con los ojos entreabiertos, pero ni una pizca de vida en ellos.

—¡Siwon! ¡Morirá! ¡Sácalo de ahí! ¡Minho va a morir!

La sangre nublo la visión de Changmin las manos de Onew estaban cada vez más lastimadas y no paraba de gritar. Nadie sabía que rayos hacer, incluso Yunho parecía estar en shock. Su padre, él…

Titán pasó corriendo a su lado y lo empujo con fuerza sacándolo de su letargo. El nativo terrestre golpeo el bloque de hielo y Arlequín lanzo una carta que lo transformo en una especie de niebla, se disolvió y resquebrajo la prisión que estaba conteniendo a Minho. Cuando cayó al suelo desprendiendo un vapor sofocante respiro casi aliviado, pero se incorporó de golpe con sangre brotando, como si se trátese de agua, de su nariz y boca.

Minseok apareció en su campo de visión y golpeó a Taemin tan duro que su rostro reboto contra el suelo de forma escalofriante.

Changmin se acercó a Minho a gatas y toco su mano de forma tentativa. Cristales de hielo empezaron a formarse alrededor de su piel aun con los intentos infructuosos de Onew y los otros dos de impedirlo. Sin pensarlo más dejo escapar una llamarada de intenso color violeta. Ese hielo no era normal, no se trataba solo de las habilidades de Taemin, algo estaba manipulando al elemento, agobiado lo sujeto en su contra y libero toda la energía que poseía.

Los héroes de la Tierra retrocedieron y observaron con cuidado el despliegue habilidoso de Max, como elemental estaba demostrando ser confiable y capaz.

Los sentidos de Changmin habían estado embotados pero parpadeó aliviado cuando una respiración entrecortada golpeo contra su cuello mientras una de sus manos encontraba la de Minho. Había bloqueado el ruido y todo a su alrededor por lo que tardo en procesar lo que Taemin le gritaba.

_—¡Es Choi Minho! ¡El hijo del asesino! ¡Ese que mato a tu abuelo!_

Muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, Minseok volvió a golpear a Taemin _._ El se levanto shockeado y Minho susurro algo sin forma ni sentido, que no era de esa forma, que no quiso mentirle. Changmin lo soltó con ganas de vomitar y Onew tomó su lugar gritándole desesperadamente a Kibum que llamara a su padre porque necesitaban trasladarlo al portal épsilon o no resistiría otro ataque. Minho extendió una mano hacia él antes de empezar a vomitar sangre y retorcerse presa de un dolor invisible.  Changmin intento acercarse de nuevo pero un puñetazo lo empujó lejos.

—Ya escogiste Shim, la sangre es para ti más importante, sí Minho muere, entonces vamos a estar a mano. Habrá asesinos en nuestras familias por siempre. Encajas perfecto en la clase de héroes que proporciona Nueva Gaia.

Changmin parpadeó sorprendido al ver a Arlequín y Titán flanquear el cuerpo de Minho, tomando su pulso y procurando mantenerlo estable. Los servicios médicos de Nueva Gaia observaban todo sin mover un dedo y él se llevo las manos a la cabeza sin entender por qué demonios todo se había ido a la mierda.

Era la inestabilidad en los poderes de Minho, era por eso, la propia fuerza que le dio lo estaba desestabilizando del mismo modo que a él y ni siquiera pudo ver a su padre a la cara en el momento que despego y dejó que el dolor lo consumiera.

Minho vio un destello de luz rojiza antes de que su corazón empezase a fallar y pensó que debió decirle a Changmin que lo amaba más veces cuando aún podía hacerlo.

Fin del Volumen 1

Continuará.

 


End file.
